


You Became My Song

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Minor Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: A stranger helped Taekwoon when he was surrounded by Alphas, but he didn't even ask for a name since he was too scared and fled from the scene. Later, he met the stranger again at his flower shop, and this time he got his name. When they accidentally met again for the third time, the stranger Wonshik proposed for a cup of coffee together. Because one time was a coincidence, but three times was probably fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first I intended to complete this at AFF first then transfer the whole thing here, but in the end I'm just that greedy. Still far from being completed, but I hope that you all will be pleased with what's available for now.

Taekwoon cursed the hectic work schedule he had, which brought chaos to his daily schedules and messed with his life. He cursed about how it shifted and broke his routines, making him skipped some meals and shifted his sleeping schedule. On top of everything, he cursed over how it affected his heat cycle, leading him to the current condition.

Three Alphas were surrounding him as he walked back from the grocery store in hurry, feeling that his unexpected heat slowly building up. He wanted to go home, locking himself until the heat passed, but apparently some mindless Alphas had sniffed him as he passed, and decided that they wanted to ‘help’ him with his heat.

He wanted none of it. He just wanted to go home.

But as an Omega, there was just so little he could do. He considered attacking all three of them, although it seemed reckless and impossible. At the very least, he thought that if he created enough ruckus, someone might help him.

Luckily enough, he didn’t have to create one, since someone had already come and sent one of those Alphas flying. Everything happened so fast—the other two Alphas shouting angrily, ganging up over one person who punched and kicked them so hard they collapsed to the ground. Taekwoon was frozen, too shocked and confused about what was happening right in front of his eyes.

“You okay?” asked a low rumbling voice. Taekwoon snapped from his trance, staring at the young man in front of him. He looked younger than Taekwoon, with droopy eyes and concern written all over his face. Taekwoon could only blink, but when the mysterious savior reached out his bruised hand, Taekwoon instinctively fled.

He really wanted to go home.

* * *

The work schedule had gone to its usual flow by the time Taekwoon returned after taking the week off. Jaehwan, his workmate, expressed his concern with his usual tight hug, telling him to take more day off if he still felt unwell or anything.

“I’m fine already. I’ve told you, it’s just my heat getting out of schedule,” said Taekwoon.

“Yeah, but it still happened because you’re too tired from work. Just tell me if you need more day off. I’ll haggle it with the boss,” said Jaehwan. Taekwoon smiled gratefully at him.

Jaehwan talked about the week he missed as they prepared to open the flower shop. Most of it was the usual stuff, like people asking for out-of-season flowers or trying to bargain for cheaper price and all. As usual, Jaehwan passive-aggressively told the hagglers that the price was already cheap. He only gave in to one customer, a little kid bringing her piggy bank to buy her mother some roses. Taekwoon nodded at that, knowing that he would totally do the same if it happened to him instead, and he’d be more than glad to pay the difference.

As the clock read 11 AM, he turned the sign to ‘open’ and waited behind the counter, continuing his chat with Jaehwan. He asked about how Taekwoon noticed that he got an earlier heat, and Taekwoon just had to spill everything to Jaehwan. The younger Beta gasped when Taekwoon told him about the three Alphas who cornered him, looking even more concerned.

“Oh dear, but you managed to flee, right? Those bastards… I’ll smash them all if I find them one day,” growled Jaehwan. Taekwoon chuckled at his reaction.

“No need for that, they got their asses whipped already. Some stranger came and knocked the three of them out,” said Taekwoon. Jaehwan raised his eyebrows and leaned closer.

“I’m listening, Hyung,” he said.

“There’s nothing left to say. I… I fled from him without saying anything…” admitted Taekwoon. Jaehwan scrunched his face in disbelief, and Taekwoon ducked in shame. “Look, in my defense, I had just been cornered by three Alphas while I was going into my heat, so savior or not, I just had to flee,” he added.

“Well, yeah, can’t argue with that. But at least, you remember how he looked, right?” asked Jaehwan. Taekwoon sighed and shrugged.

“Faintly, I guess. I’ll somewhat recognize him if I see him again,” said Taekwoon.

Jaehwan was about to tease Taekwoon when the door swung open, ringing the small bell attached to its corner. Both automatically turned to the door, ready to welcome the customer. But the man who walked into the shop made Taekwoon’s breath hitched.

“Welcome to Blue Blossom! What can we help you with?” greeted Jaehwan with bright smile as usual, not even noticing how Taekwoon was staring at the customer with wide eyes.

“Hello, uhh… I’m looking for a hand bouquet to give to a friend, about this big, with white and purple flowers? Nothing too expensive, though,” replied the man as he gestured the rough size of the bouquet he wanted. His voice was still as deep as Taekwoon remembered, a music to his ears. He and Jaehwan discussed a bit about his budget and as always Jaehwan managed to convince their customer to spend a bit more than they’d planned.

“Now that we’re set with your budget. Taekwoon here will help you with the arrangement,” said Jaehwan as he gestured to Taekwoon after the payment was done, snapping him from his jumbled thoughts. Taekwoon quickly bowed a little and moved to the workstation.

“If I may know, what’s the occasion? Birthday?” asked Taekwoon as reached to the wrapper rack. The man chuckled and shook his head.

“No, it’s her first solo showcase. She had worked so hard for this. I want to surprise her,” he explained briefly.

Taekwoon nodded and picked a pastel purple tulle sheet with some glitters on it and laid it on the table. He then expertly picked some flowers and arranged them, trimming the excessive stems, and wrapped them carefully. He pulled a dark purple satin ribbon and neatly tied a bow to complete the bouquet.

“Here you go,” said Taekwoon as he carefully handed the bouquet. The man beamed at Taekwoon, taking the bouquet with utmost care.

“Thank you. And it’s good to see that you’re okay,” said the man with a gentle smile on his lips. Taekwoon was taken aback, not exactly expecting that his savior would remember him in any way. But before Taekwoon could say anything in return, the man bowed and leave.

“ _Hyung_ , what was that? You know him?” asked Jaehwan immediately after the door was closed. Taekwoon blinked rapidly, still trying to process the whole happening.

“He—He’s the one who saved me the other day,” replied Taekwoon. Jaehwan’s eyes were as wide as dining plate when he heard that.

“And you’re just going to space out like that?! Go chase him! Now!” said Jaehwan as he pushed Taekwoon out from behind the counter. With that little push, Taekwoon quickly darted out from the shop, looking right and left for the familiar figure, and quickly ran towards him when he found him.

“E—Excuse me, Sir! Sir! The one with purple bouquet!” shouted Taekwoon. He was ashamed that he didn’t even ask for his name and had to shout out ridiculous description, but it seemed that the other person didn’t mind. He stopped on his track, turning around with confused expression.

“Taekwoon- _ssi_? Is there anything…?” The man looked genuinely concerned, just like the first time they met. Taekwoon took a deep breath to steady his crazily beating heart, vaguely thinking that he should exercise more regularly.

“I want… I want to thank you for saving me the other day. And I apologize for my rudeness afterwards,” said Taekwoon, blush slowly creeping on his face as he remembered that moment. The man smiled widely, making Taekwoon felt like his lungs were punched flat.

“It’s okay, Taekwoon- _ssi_. I understand the circumstances. And I apologize too for scaring you out that day,” replied the man. Taekwoon blushed even harder, shaking his head.

“Anyway, it’s good to know that you’re unharmed. Hopefully you’ll never have to face such situation anymore in the future,” said the man again. Taekwoon nodded in agreement.

“You should probably go back to work. Thank you for chasing me all the way here, Taekwoon-ssi,” said the man again. Taekwoon was about to thank him back when it hit him that he hadn’t asked his name.

“If I may know, what’s your name?” asked Taekwoon. The man smiled widely again, and Taekwoon wondered if his lips ever curved down.

“It’s Wonshik, Kim Wonshik,” replied the man.

“Again, thank you for your help the other day, Wonshik- _ssi_ ,” said Taekwoon with a slight nod.

“You’re welcome. If you don’t mind, I have to go now. Have a good day, Taekwoon- _ssi_ ,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded and bid him goodbye too, before walking back to the shop with lighter steps.

“How was it, _Hyung_?” asked Jaehwan the moment Taekwoon stepped inside.

“Yeah, it went well, I think… I finally know his name,” replied Taekwoon as he walked behind the counter. Jaehwan smirked widely and nudged him with his elbow.

“Did you get his number too? I mean, he looks pretty handsome,” teased Jaehwan. Taekwoon swatted his arm with a slight blush and shook his head.

“I’ll report to Sanghyuk that you’re flirting with a customer,” threatened Taekwoon. Jaehwan puffed his cheeks and pouted cutely, making Taekwoon bursted into a laughter.

* * *

It was a month until Taekwoon accidentally met Wonshik again. He was delivering a bouquet to a concert hall, and they bumped to each other when Taekwoon had just passed the bouquet to the security staff.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking, are you oka—Taekwoon- _ssi_?”

Taekwoon was certainly not expecting to see Wonshik in such place, so he could only widened his eyes in surprise. Wonshik, too, was looking at him with unconcealed surprise, but it quickly melted into a gentle smile that made Taekwoon’s heart beat faster.

“Are you here to deliver flowers?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded, glancing briefly at the security staff before looking back at Wonshik.

“And you? What are you doing here?” asked Taekwoon back. Wonshik grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m hoping that I’ll receive one or two bouquets myself, actually,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon frowned a little, before his eyes went wide and his lips gaped a little.

“Oh, so, you’re… a singer?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik shook his head with a grin.

“A rapper, actually. Still a rookie, though,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t know how to react, so he just nodded in reply.

“I’d like to talk more with you, but unfortunately I need to go to the backstage now. See you another time, maybe?” said Wonshik with an apologetic smile. Taekwoon didn’t know exactly why, but he felt a bit dejected when he heard that. Still, he felt that he had no right to stop Wonshik.

“Ah, okay… Good luck, then, Wonshik- _ssi_ ,” said Taekwoon reluctantly as he bowed a little. But before Wonshik left, he proposed something to Taekwoon.

“Say… If we meet again by chance, would you go out with me for a coffee or something?” asked Wonshik carefully. Taekwoon was surprised by the sudden offer he could only blink in response. Wonshik took the lack of reaction as an unspoken rejection, and he smiled gently at Taekwoon.

“Just ki—”

“Yes, that will be lovely,” cut Taekwoon hurriedly, his instincts screaming that he should say yes or he’d regret it forever. Wonshik’s expression lighted up instantly, and he smiled so widely his eyes turned into crescents.

“Okay then. See you again, Taekwoon- _ssi_ ,” said Wonshik as he waved at Taekwoon. Taekwoon returned the smile and the small wave, internally thinking about just how cute he was.

As Taekwoon drove back to the flower shop, he vaguely wondered just what Wonshik was. He surely wasn’t an Omega, not with such charm and confidence. There was a high chance that he’s a Beta, although he also seemed to be more on the dominant side. Whatever it was, Taekwoon felt safe enough around him.


	2. Chapter 2

A new album of the artist Taekwoon followed was released that day, so he asked Jaehwan for some hours off to go to the music store. Jaehwan allowed him to, and Taekwoon hurriedly went while hoping that the album wouldn’t be sold out just yet.

Lucky for him, his favorite store wasn’t really crowded. He quickly went to the new release isle, grabbed a copy, and queued at the cashier. He was too busy staring happily at the album in his hands to notice his surrounding, paying no attention to the man standing in front of him.

The man finally stepped aside and Taekwoon handed over the album to the cashier, eager to officially owned that copy.

“Taekwoon- _ssi_?”

A familiar voice made him looked to the side, meeting with Wonshik’s surprised eyes. For some reasons, Wonshik felt more alluring than before. Taekwoon figured that it’s probably his new hair—which was  _ very _ red—or the stylish long coat with fur trimming he wore over the equally stylish sky blue suits, or simply the makeup that made his usually droopy eyes looked sharper. He belatedly realized that a smaller man was there with Wonshik, holding a phone and seemed to be recording Wonshik.

“Ah… Hello, Wonshik- _ssi_ ,” greeted Taekwoon shortly. Wonshik noticed that the cashier was waiting for Taekwoon so he just gestured him to continue with his transaction first.

They walked out from the store afterwards to talk; the smaller man had put away his phone and simply throwing some curious look at Taekwoon. He seemed confused, and so was Taekwoon, but he wasn’t planning to be the one to ask first.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again this soon,” commented Wonshik after they got to a spot comfortable enough to stand and talk.

“Me neither,” replied Taekwoon truthfully.

“Oh yeah, let me introduce you two. Jeonghwan- _hyung_ , this is Taekwoon- _ssi_. Taekwoon- _ssi_ , this is Jeonghwan- _hyung_ , my manager,” said Wonshik as he gestured at both of them. Both men bowed a little at each other over the introduction.

“Anyway… are you here for promotion or something? I mean, you look… good…” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik was giving him the usual bright and childish smile, nodding a little in reply.

“Actually, I’m here to purchase some of my own album, and vlog it for promotional purpose. I was about to dress casually as usual, but the marketing team wasn’t taking any of it, that’s why I look like this,” explained Wonshik, gesturing to his whole self. Taekwoon nodded in understanding.

“How about you, Taekwoon- _ssi_? What did you get from the store?” asked Wonshik curiously

Taekwoon then explained about the album he’d just bought, telling Wonshik that he just had to have it fast because he really liked the singer. Wonshik could see how Taekwoon’s eyes sparkled as he spoke about his interest, and listened carefully to everything he said.

“Ravi- _nim_ …” called Jeonghwan, quietly reminding Wonshik that he still had a schedule to fulfill. Wonshik sighed defeatedly and faced Taekwoon with an apologetic smile on his lips.

“It’s been nice to talk to you, and I do want us to talk more, but unfortunately I have to go,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon also felt deflated, but he put on a smile anyway.

“I understand… Well, see you again another time, maybe?” said Taekwoon.

Wonshik nodded, and he was about to bid a goodbye when Taekwoon pulled out his phone and held it out to Wonshik. Wonshik stared at the phone, then at Taekwoon with a questioning look.

“You said that we should go for a coffee sometimes when we meet again. I think it’ll be hard to arrange if I don’t have your number,” said Taekwoon.

The confused look quickly bloomed into a wide smile, and Wonshik typed in his number. He returned the phone to Taekwoon, who quickly saved it and sent a message to Wonshik. Wonshik also pulled out his phone, saving Taekwoon’s number immediately.

“Then, see you later, Taekwoon- _ssi_ ,” said Wonshik with a small nod.

“Just Taekwoon is fine,” said Taekwoon quickly. Wonshik smiled widely.

“Just Wonshik is fine too,” replied Wonshik.

* * *

Out of curiosity, Taekwoon went back to the music store to search for Wonshik’s album. He heard the manager called him ‘Ravi’, so he went ahead and asked the shopkeeper about it. The shopkeeper brought the album while he waited at the cashier, and Taekwoon frowned a little at the album’s cover. If he didn’t meet with Wonshik just a few moments before, he would say that such concept didn’t fit Wonshik at all. The cover alone gave off a feeling of rebellion. It’s not something he exactly expected from such a sweet guy like Wonshik.

He kept the album hidden in his bag as he returned to the flower shop, taking out the other album instead and played it in the store since it fitted the image anyway. Jaehwan had already memorized the lyrics of the title song so he dramatically sang some parts, while Taekwoon gave him a neck chop for being too dramatic. Taekwoon himself also sang some of the parts he liked, all while waiting for a customer to come.

Late in the evening, the bell jingled, and both of them quickly greeted the new customer. The customer widened his eyes in surprise as he stepped inside, but then the expression quickly melted into a sweet smile, showing off his dimples. Taekwoon couldn’t help but think that this guy was very handsome.

“Good evening. Do you have a hand bouquet? Preferably red, with a bit of purple,” asked the customer. Jaehwan swiftly did his usual bargaining before the customer agreed on the budget, paid, then moved to Taekwoon to have his bouquet arranged.

“Which one of you decided to play Park Hyoshin's newly released album?” asked the customer as Taekwoon picked some flowers for the arrangement.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_ did,” answered Jaehwan. The customer grinned widely and showing off his dimples again.

“I’ve also just bought it today. If I’m lucky enough, I can get mine signed too. Hopefully,” said the customer.

“Oh, you’re going to the signing event?” asked Taekwoon curiously. He had never managed to get to one, due to various reasons. The customer shook his head with a sheepish grin.

“I just… Happened to know a guy that will be debuting at the same show of his comeback. That’s why I’m buying him a bouquet, so that he’ll ask Hyoshin-nim to sign my album,” admitted the customer. Hearing that, Taekwoon had a hunch, and he’s too curious to keep it for himself.

“Does this guy goes with the stage name ‘Ravi’?” he asked as he deftly trimmed the flowers. The customer’s face turned into a pure surprise.

“Oh, you know Ravi?” he asked. Taekwoon was considering to tell him the truth, but in the end he opted to lie a bit.

“I happened to see his album on the new release rack when I went to buy Hyoshin- _nim_ ’s album. The album’s artwork is pretty memorable,” said Taekwoon. The customer frowned a little, but it quickly disappeared.

“Anyway, you guessed it right. But please don’t tell anyone about what I said,” he replied. Taekwoon nodded, and he could see from the corner of his eyes how Jaehwan snorted at that. He pretended not to see it.

Taekwoon picked a sky blue paper to wrap the bouquet, remembering about the suit Wonshik wore when they ran to each other earlier. After tying it neatly with bright red ribbon, he handed the bouquet to the customer.

“Thank you. Oh, by the way, my name is Hongbin. Let’s talk again sometime, Taekwoon- _ssi_ ,” said Hongbin with a bright smile. Taekwoon bowed his head a little in return.

When Hongbin was out of the store already, Jaehwan nudged him with his elbow and said, “You should ask for his number too next time.”

Taekwoon slapped his shoulder hard.

* * *

It was already night when Taekwoon returned to his apartment, sighing loudly as he dropped his bag next to the sofabed. He checked his calendar and whined when he saw that his heat was expected in the next 1-2 days. The schedule might have changed due to the unexpected heat he got the month before, but he wasn’t going to take any risk. He quickly typed a message asking for a week off, then put down his phone to take a shower.

He wasn’t looking at his phone until it’s almost midnight, after he’s done with his dinner and laundry. He just absentmindedly took the phone from the coffee table, unlocked it and checking if he had any reply regarding his week off request while lying down on the sofabed.

So when he saw a message from Wonshik, he was genuinely surprised.

> **_Wonshik_ ** _   
>  _ _ Hyung, just for information, my album is placed at ‘On Sale’ section not ‘New Release’, lol _ _   
>  _ _ Anyway thanks for the bouquet _ _   
>  _ _ I know it’s Hongbin who bought it, but you arranged it and it looks beautiful _ _   
>  _ __ So thank you

Taekwoon felt his whole face warming up at the chat. He told himself that it’s because he’s embarrassed for having his lie blown, not because Wonshik casually called him ‘hyung’. Looking at the time stamp, he checked the clock and decided that it’s not too late to reply to the message.

> **_Taekwoon_ ** _   
>  _ _ Sorry, I just found it hard to explain about how I know you _ _   
>  _ _ Glad to know that you like your bouquet _

He bit his lips as he thought about the next thing that came in his mind, and he felt bold enough to type it down.

> **_Taekwoon_ ** _   
>  _ _ So when am I going to get my coffee? _

After sending that, Taekwoon buried his face to the pillow, holding his phone as far as his arm allowed. When he heard the notification sound, he quickly pulled his phone close to read the reply.

> **_Wonshik_ ** _   
>  _ _ Hmm, I want it really soon, but unfortunately my schedule is full for the next 2 weeks _ _   
>  _ _ So either sometime 2 weeks from now, or just tell me when you want to meet up and I’ll make time for you _

Taekwoon sighed at the reply, but he knew that he couldn’t do much about it.

> **_Taekwoon_ ** _   
>  _ _ See you 2 weeks from now, then _

* * *

The room felt too hot when Taekwoon opened his eyes in the morning and he knew exactly why. A side of him was glad that he was right on schedule this time around, but he still hated the prickling sensation on his skin and the unbearable desire pooling at the bottom of his gut.

Groaning, he reached for his phone to check the request he sent. He was swiping his phone to get to his mail app when a call notice appeared. He accidentally swiped to take it, and he almost dropped it when he realized what he had just done.

“Hello?”

It just had to be Wonshik calling him, with that attractive deep voice. Taekwoon tried his best to sound composed although he was breaking apart inside.

“Yeah, what’s up Wonshik?” asked Taekwoon. There was a sheepish chuckle and the sound went straight down Taekwoon’s groin.

“Sorry for calling you this early in the morning, but I’m wondering if you want to go for some breakfast together? I manage to free some of my schedules this morning,” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon groaned lowly. He would really love to, if only his stupid heat didn’t bother him at the worst time.

“I’d love to, but—” Taekwoon pulled off his restricting pants and brief, grunting softly when his hot skin met the cold air, “—the timing is a bit, _ah_ , unsuitable.”

Wonshik probably could take the hint from the little noises Taekwoon made and his words, because he quickly said, “Seems that we do have to wait 2 weeks to meet again. Take ca—”

“Can you keep talking on the phone?” asked Taekwoon before Wonshik even had the chance to cut the call. There was a long silence, and Taekwoon used it to get rid the rest of his clothes and put the phone on speaker.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” said Wonshik finally, his voice more hushed than before.

“Why?” breathed Taekwoon, hand already traveling down and gliding against his heated skin.

“Because you’re going to regret it when you’re sober,” said Wonshik firmly. Taekwoon whined at that, and he’s ready to argue with that, saying that he’s still in his right mind when he requested such thing, but he didn’t have the chance to as Wonshik ended the call with, “See you in two weeks, Taekwoon- _hyung_.”

Taekwoon whimpered when the phone’s screen went off.


	3. Chapter 3

They really didn’t meet with each other for the whole two weeks. During those two weeks, Wonshik didn’t call Taekwoon as well, although he did send him some trusted articles about how to handle an Omega’s heat alone and a list of therapists specialized in handling it. Taekwoon thought that it’s really cute in its own way, and he sent a simple thank you message afterwards.

Taekwoon’s heat only lasted for a little less than a week, since he’s on medication anyway. He returned to work the week after, hoping a little that Wonshik would show up at the florist anytime, but he never did. Even after Taekwoon informed him that he had returned to work, Wonshik only gave him words of encouragement but didn’t take the hint to visit him.

“Maybe he’s busy. He told you himself that he’s only free after 2 weeks,” said Jaehwan after Taekwoon complained to him. Taekwoon pouted as he dripped the liquid plant food to the bucket.

“He could at least chat with me. Or call me again,” huffed Taekwoon.

“ _Hyung_ , you asked him to continue talking even after you knew he knew that you’re having a heat. If I were him, I’d be creeped out enough not to call you anymore,” commented Jaehwan. Taekwoon blushed furiously and he tried to focus on the task in his hand—had he fed the current bucket?

Taekwoon didn’t have the chance to remember whether or not he had fed the flowers since the doorbell rang. He habitually turned, welcoming words in his mouth, until he saw their visitor and his breath caught in his throat.

“Hello,” greeted Wonshik with a warm smile on his lips. The redness of his hair seemed to have washed away, leaving it in vaguely soft pink color that also looked soft to touch.

“Welcome, Wonshik- _ssi_! In need for hand bouquet?” greeted Jaehwan cheerfully. Wonshik’s cheeks were tinted in pink, matching his hair color, as he slowly shook his head.

“Not exactly. I just… happen to pass by, so I’m sort of, um…” His words trailed off as his eyes shifted to Taekwoon. “I want to ask Taekwoon- _hyung_ if he’s available for some coffee,” he finally said with more clarity and gentleness. Taekwoon’s face heated up even more, and before he could register it, Jaehwan already picked the liquid plant food from his hand and ushered him out from the workstation.

“He is, he is. Go take him with you. I can handle this shop,” said Jaehwan eagerly. Taekwoon wanted to protest but any word he had died down when Wonshik looked at him up close.

“T-then, I’ll be back in an hour or two. Thanks, Jaehwan,” said Taekwoon as he took off his work apron and handed it to the grinning Jaehwan.

“Thank you, Jaehwan- _ssi_ ,” said Wonshik with a little bow. Jaehwan pouted cutely and lightly slapped his shoulder.

“What ‘Jaehwan- _ssi_ ’? Just Jaehwan is fine,” said Jaehwan. Wonshik chuckled and smiled widely, nodding at the words.

“Okay, Jaehwan,” said Wonshik, before he turned to Taekwoon and give him the gentle smile that made Taekwoon’s knee felt weak, “Shall we?”

Taekwoon nodded and after one final goodbye at Jaehwan, he walked along with Wonshik.

* * *

The cafe wasn’t too far away from the florist, and it was decorated by a lot of plants. It was really cozy, and there weren’t too many visitors too so it was pretty quiet. The two of them sat at the very back, right next to the large window leading to the small garden beside the shop. After struggling for a bit, Taekwoon ordered a Vanilla Latte, while Wonshik ordered a Caramel Latte since it was Taekwoon’s second choice.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you for the last 2 weeks. Saying that I’m busy will be just an empty excuse, though,” said Wonshik after the waiter was gone.

“If you’re not busy, then why?” asked Taekwoon out of pure curiosity.

“I don’t think it’s wise, especially after that phone call,” replied Wonshik truthfully. Taekwoon remembered about it and blushed furiously, ducking his face in embarrassment.

“I have to… I owe you an apology, too. I’m sorry if what I said at that time creeped you out,” said Taekwoon, eyes still fixed on the white wooden table. He heard a chuckle and raised his head slowly, seeing Wonshik grinning sheepishly.

“If I… actually… This sound creepy, but I feel really flattered that you trust me enough to continue talking at that time,” admitted Wonshik. Taekwoon thought he couldn’t blush even deeper but he just did.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter came back with their order, and it gave them time to calm down a little and trying to find another topic to talk about.

“Hongbin told me that you’re a Soul Tree,” said Wonshik, opening the chat again. Taekwoon nodded enthusiastically, and he started to talk a lot about Park Hyoshin. Wonshik listened to him closely, replying and adding with everything he knew from listening to Hongbin’s rambling on daily basis. Taekwoon seemed to have a lot of fun, also mildly surprised at just how this particular friend of Wonshik knew a lot.

“You and Hongbin really should meet up to chat. Everything I know about Hyoshin- _sunbaenim_ came from him,” said Wonshik with a wide smile.

“And what about you yourself, Wonshik? What do you like?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik explained that he liked to read very much, and he mentioned a few book titles and their authors, but nothing sounded familiar to him. Even after Wonshik explained the content to him, nothing really rang a bell.

“I’m not surprised if you don’t know. So far, only my friend Hakyeon- _hyung_ knows those,” said Wonshik with a gentle expression once again.

“But you sure read many difficult books for a Beta. Usually only Alphas read those kind of books,” commented Taekwoon offhandedly. Wonshik scratched the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat a bit.

“I don’t like stereotyping, honestly. And, uh, I’m actually an Alpha. But Hakyeon- _hyung_ is an Omega so I think your nature doesn’t define you,” explained Wonshik. Taekwoon stared at him with wide eyes, having hard time to process what Wonshik had just said.

“What?” asked Taekwoon.

“I don’t think it’s that surprising, though. Like, not all Alphas are really fit to lead, and there are Betas who are—”

“No, no, I get that. The thing you said before. You said you’re an Alpha?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik fidgeted on his seat.

“Yes, I am. If you don’t feel safe with my presence, I can go,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon blinked rapidly, but he gestured for Wonshik to stay at his place as he tried to accept the situation.

“You don’t feel like an Alpha,” stated Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled and scratched the tip of his ear.

“Been told that a lot. I’m on medication, actually. Suppressant for Alphas. Maybe that’s why,” explained Wonshik. Taekwoon frowned at that. Sure, he knew about the existence of suppressants for Alphas, but he never actually found anyone using it. In the society, it’s Omega’s responsibility to control their pheromones, not Alphas.

Wonshik sensed that the air had gone quite heavy, so he tried to pick a topic that could lighten it up a little bit. “By the way, _Hyung_ , do you remember the bouquet I bought from you? My friend whom I gave it to, Jimin, said that she likes it a lot,” said Wonshik with a wide smile on his lips. Taekwoon could read what direction Wonshik tried to get them to, and he couldn’t deny that he’s grateful for that.

“You sure she likes the bouquet, not what came with it?” teased Taekwoon. Wonshik shook his head immediately.

“She’s happy with the bouquet but she’s pretty disappointed that the egg tarts I brought along weren’t the chocolate ones. I completely forgot that she likes chocolate the most,” replied Wonshik.

“Mm, actually I’m talking about the person bringing the bouquet, though,” said Taekwoon with a raised eyebrow, before taking a sip of his coffee. Wonshik’s face immediately turned as pink as his hair and Taekwoon found it really adorable. The stuttered denial that escaped Wonshik’s lips was also really cute.

“You really don’t feel like an Alpha,” commented Taekwoon with a fond smile.

“Like I said before, I don’t like stereotyping, and I’m on medication,” replied Wonshik teasingly, also with a smile.

Taekwoon laughed at that, making Wonshik broke into a chuckle as well.

* * *

They got back to the florist after their two hours was up. Taekwoon insisted that he could walk back by himself, but Wonshik insisted that he wanted to accompany Taekwoon. So there they were, walking side by side, resuming their conversation from the cafe. Their topics switched from time to time, one linking to another and they didn’t think twice to discuss it right away.

Before they realized it, they’ve reached the front of the store. Taekwoon felt really heavy to return to work, all while telling himself that he felt dejected not because he had to part ways with Wonshik.

“What time will you be done with work today?” asked Wonshik, making Taekwoon’s heart leapt in his chest.

“At 7 PM, I think. Why?” replied Taekwoon. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping that Wonshik would take him somewhere after work.

“Just making sure what time can I start bothering you with texts,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon was a bit disappointed, but he thought he should be content with texting for the time being. They’re not exactly that close yet anyway.

“See you next time?” said Taekwoon, a little bit unsure if they still could go out together again some other time.

“See you next time. Take care, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik with a smile as he patted Taekwoon’s shoulder. He walked away and waved his hand, and Taekwoon waved back weakly as he watched Wonshik’s back until he disappeared into the crowds.

Sighing, Taekwoon opened the store door, and was met with both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk staring at him with shit-eating grin. Taekwoon scowled, already knowing that they’re up to no good, and he really didn’t want to deal with it.

“Hello, Sanghyuk. Can you please return my apron?” asked Taekwoon as he held out his hand. But Sanghyuk completely ignored it and slapped his shoulder instead, wide grin still plastering all over his face while Taekwoon yelped at the stinging pain.

“ _Hyung_! How can you not tell us that you’re dating a hot stuff!” exclaimed Sanghyuk. Taekwoon rolled his eyes as he rubbed the upper arm Sanghyuk slapped, groaning slightly.

“We’re not dating! Whatever Jaehwan said to you, it’s all lie. Now return my apron. You’re not even an employee here,” said Taekwoon as he held out his hand again.

“Oh, so you asking him to keep on talking on the phone so you can jack off to his voice is also a lie?” asked Sanghyuk with a smirk. Taekwoon’s whole face and neck were flaming red as he turned towards Jaehwan and slammed the counter with full force.

“ _Lee Jaehwan!_ ”

Jaehwan only shrieked and hid behind Sanghyuk’s broad back, while Sanghyuk laughed out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud crashing sound as Wonshik fell from his chair, hitting the carpeted floor of his studio. He had fallen asleep while composing for a new song, but the fall was enough to fully wake him up again.

“Wonshik? Are okay?” asked Hakyeon as he peeked into the room, already knowing what’s probably happening, and only came to check that he didn’t hurt himself too badly this time. Wonshik groaned from his position on the floor, pushing away the chair so that he could slowly stand and straightened up the piece of furniture.

“I’m okay, _Hyung_. Just the usual,” replied Wonshik, before he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. Hakyeon stepped closer, rubbing Wonshik’s head to find if there’s any bumps or anything from the fall.

“You should be resting properly. The company is giving you some days off to let you catch some sleep, not for you to spend it working nonstop like this,” said Hakyeon like a worried mother. Wonshik smiled at the words and gestures, and gently pulled away Hakyeon’s hand from his head.

“I’ll be fine, just… You know that this is the way I stay calm and relaxed,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon sighed before flicking his finger on Wonshik’s forehead.

“Don’t even try to justify your unhealthy work habit, young man. And do me a favor? Please promise me that you can take care of yourself for a week, since I’ll be staying at Hongbin’s,” said Hakyeon, still with the concerned tone. Wonshik frowned for a few seconds before he finally caught the message.

“Oh, it’s already time?” blurted Wonshik. Hakyeon sighed and pinched Wonshik’s nose, making the younger man yelped in surprise.

“You really should stop taking those suppressant; it’s dulling your nose so much. Even the old ladies in the market could sniff it when I went to shop this morning,” said Hakyeon teasingly as he shook his head in disbelief, making his way to the living room with Wonshik trailing behind.

Hakyeon already had his bag packed and ready, not exactly needing much clothes since he kept some at Hongbin’s place anyway. He nagged Wonshik about taking proper rest and told him about the food in the fridge as he picked his phone and access card from the table.

“Take care, _Hyung_. Just tell Hongbin to text me if any of you need something,” said Wonshik as he gave Hakyeon a warm hug. Hakyeon chuckled and patted his shoulder lightly.

“Oh, so no phone calls? Still a bit scarred of that Omega trying to ride his heat with your voice on the phone?” teased Hakyeon.

Wonshik’s face was boiling red as he remembered that moment. He had been putting his phone on speaker when he called Taekwoon that morning, doing his laundry meanwhile. Taekwoon’s brief moan and his request for Wonshik to keep talking was heard throughout his small apartment, making Hakyeon choked on his tea in the kitchen and Hongbin stopped ironing his shirt to stare at him with wide eyes. Wonshik fumbled with his phone, switching it to the normal speaker mode for a more private talk as he rushed to his studio room and closed the door. He could see Hakyeon trying so hard not to laugh out loud before he clicked the door shut, and he heard Hakyeon losing it from behind the imperfect soundproofing.

“Maybe one day he’ll let you help him with his heat directly,” teased Hakyeon with a grin so wide it turned his eyes into crescents. Wonshik opened his mouth to protest, but Hakyeon swiftly pecked him on the cheek and picked his bag, running outside with a laughter and faint, “Bye, Shikkie~”

Wonshik groaned loudly as he dragged himself to the kitchen, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand with grossed out expression.

* * *

With his promotion period over and both of his roommates gone, Wonshik got pretty much bored in the afternoon. He had tried tweaking the song he was currently working on, but in the end he got frustrated and bored, so he decided that he should go out for some fresh air after all.

As he aimlessly walked around the familiar streets, Wonshik let his mind wandered back to Hakyeon’s statement about him should stop taking the suppressants. Not only Hakyeon, but the CEO of their company also suggested him to just take the advantage of being an Alpha, gaining people’s favor with the power of his pheromone. There were a lot of idols who did that, and were unashamed of that method. It’s their nature after all, so taking full advantage of it wasn’t wrong at all.

And yet still, there were things that Wonshik couldn’t just forget or brush off like it’s nothing. Taking the suppressants wouldn’t fix the things he had done, but at the very least he could try preventing it from happening again.

That thought brought him back to the time when he met Taekwoon for the first time. He was just walking aimlessly as usual, trying to clear his mind a bit and find some inspiration for his next work. Unfortunately what he found was three Alphas surrounding someone, and his instinct just screamed that it’s something he had to stop from happening.

What he got from that idle walk were bruises, a death threat from the Alphas he knocked down, and a harsh scolding from Hakyeon afterwards. Still, he didn’t regret doing what he did, and he’s grateful that the turn of events led him to get to know a certain beautiful Omega—

—the beautiful Omega that was standing in front of him, with an equally beautiful white lilies bouquet in hand.

Taekwoon didn’t seem to notice Wonshik’s presence, walking straight into a building, presumably to deliver the bouquet. Wonshik didn’t know what prompted him to, but he paused on his track and waited until Taekwoon emerged from the building again, walking straight to the car parked in front of it.

Then, as if noticing the longing sight, Taekwoon turned his head towards Wonshik. The way his lips bloomed into a wide smile made Wonshik’s breath hitched. He awkwardly raised his hand and waved, and Taekwoon walked towards him instead.

“Funny how we keep on running towards each other,” greeted Taekwoon.

“Suddenly the world doesn’t feel so big anymore, huh?” commented Wonshik with a grin. Taekwoon chuckled and shook his head.

“I’ll say that if I go somewhere really far from here—somewhere at the other side of the globe—and still managed to run into you again,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded in agreement. His office, apartment, and the flower shop were still placed around the same area after all. It wouldn’t be weird to bump into each other often.

“By the way, have you had lunch?” asked Wonshik, giving him an unspoken invitation to go someplace together.

“Ah… I haven’t, but I still have some more deliveries to make,” said Taekwoon, glancing at the parked car. Wonshik flashed him a reassuring smile and a small nod.

“Don’t forget to have one, then. Drive safely,” said Wonshik, already thinking he shouldn’t bother Taekwoon just because he felt a little lonely. He gave Taekwoon a wave and ducked his head a little, intending to just walk away when Taekwoon gave his wrist a firm grip. The skin felt so soft against his slightly dry one, and he felt the touch burning hotly.

“The store closes at 7,” said Taekwoon, repeating what he had said to Wonshik the other day, hopeful yet nervous eyes meeting with the surprised ones, “I know a good restaurant nearby.”

There was silence after Taekwoon said that, and it gave him enough time to realize what he had just done. Flustered, he slid his hand away along with his sight. But Wonshik gripped it firmly in his own slightly calloused hand, making Taekwoon shot his sight right up. The intensity of Wonshik’s gaze made him felt like he could combust right there right then.

“I’ll drop by at 7,” said Wonshik, breaking into a gentle smile. They lingered to the touch a little longer, before eventually Taekwoon gave a little nod and retracted his hand slowly. This time, Wonshik didn’t prevent him from going.

Wonshik saw the smile Taekwoon gave him before he pulled away, and he hoped that the time would go faster.

* * *

Taekwoon kept on glancing at the clock hanging at the wall behind the counter as if glaring at it would make the time moved faster somehow, and Jaehwan noticed it. He thought that it was weird, since Taekwoon loved his job too much to mind about the time. Unless, of course, something happened during the time he went out delivering flowers. Jaehwan had a hunch about what—or more precisely, who—made his precious hyung so restless.

Around ten minutes before the closing time, the door jingled open and Jaehwan couldn’t hide his smirk when he saw who walked into the store.

“Good evening, Wonshik!” greeted Jaehwan louder than necessary, since Taekwoon had gone to the staff room earlier to restock a roll of ribbon.

“Evening, Jaehwan,” greeted Wonshik back with a bright smile, before he glanced around and his smile seemed to falter a bit.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_ is at the back, do you want me to call him?” asked Jaehwan, already knowing the question Wonshik didn’t ask. Wonshik shook his head, but he’s not hiding the relief reflecting in his eyes.

Wonshik felt a bit awkward to just hanging around until Taekwoon came out, so he chatted with Jaehwan, asking him about how to keep the flowers in bouquet fresh a little longer. The light conversation somewhat ended up in Wonshik buying some stuffs Jaehwan marketed, and Taekwoon stepped out from the door behind the cashier just as Wonshik made his payment.

“Good evening, _Hyung_ ,” greeted Wonshik with a bright smile.

“Evening, Wonshik,” greeted Taekwoon shortly, before he glanced to Jaehwan and to the paper bag in Wonshik’s hand. “What did he trick you to buy?”

“Hey, I don’t trick anyone!” scolded Jaehwan quickly, and Wonshik couldn’t hold his laughter.

“Let him do his job, _Hyung_. Besides, I’ll feel bad coming here from time to time without buying anything,” said Wonshik with a gentle smile. That had Taekwoon blushing a little, lips quirking up in a slight smile. He walked back to his work station and put the ribbons at the designated space before glancing up at the clock again. Only five minutes more.

“ _Hyung_ , if you want to go now, I won’t protest. I can close up the store,” said Jaehwan with a knowing smile. Taekwoon nodded a little, untying his apron and swiftly folded it.

“Thanks, Jaehwan. Make sure that you’ve put everything back in the fridge and turn off the lights,” said Taekwoon as he stashed the folded apron into the counter and pulled out his bag. Jaehwan put two thumbs up at that.

“Is it really okay?” asked Wonshik, glancing between Taekwoon and Jaehwan. Taekwoon shrugged, while Jaehwan quickly walked around the counter to push Wonshik out along with Taekwoon.

“Just enjoy your dinner! I’m having one with Sanghyuk after this too,” said Jaehwan. Wonshik was confused but he still mumbled a low ‘thanks’ and followed Taekwoon after one last glance at the florist.

“Sanghyuk is Jaehwan’s boyfriend. I’d say they’ve mated, but Jaehwan’s a Beta,” explained Taekwoon.

“I noticed the ring he chained around his neck and hid behind the shirt, though. What’s the matter between them? Is Sanghyuk not a Beta?” asked Wonshik, already used to the ridiculous unwritten rule in their society.

“Yeah, he’s an Alpha. I heard his parents wants either a female Alpha or an Omega from a reputable family to be his mate, so they’re pretty mad to know that he fell for a male Beta instead,” said Taekwoon, spilling everything like it wasn’t a secret. For some reasons, he felt that Wonshik would be able to understand the pain and dilemma his friends felt.

“That happens a lot, I guess. I hope that over time, Sanghyuk’s parents can accept Jaehwan and let their son be even happier than he already had,” replied Wonshik.

There was a long silence, before Taekwoon could no longer hold back his curiosity and asked, “How about your own parents, Wonshik? As an Alpha son, do your parents set any kind of rules about who you should be mated with?”

Wonshik chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never really been close with anyone anyway, so it’s hard to tell,” said Wonshik. He then turned to Taekwoon and returned the question to him, “And you, _Hyung_? Anything your parents expected from you?”

“My mother doesn’t really care, I think, as long as I’m happy,” said Taekwoon. He then gave out a long exhale, messing his own blonde hair. “My father, though… He wants me to mate with a reputable Alpha. He doesn’t force me to, fortunately, but looking at my past lovers, it’s obvious about what he wants.”

Wonshik softly patted Taekwoon’s back, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure one day, when you finally find someone you really love, your father will accept them,” said Wonshik. It felt really comforting, both the gesture and the words, and he felt the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” said Taekwoon softly, returning the smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner with Taekwoon was nice, and Wonshik actually was glad that they didn’t resume the talk about the whole mating thing. They talked about music instead, the one thing they both liked. He asked Taekwoon about flowers as well, since he wanted to learn more about what Taekwoon liked. It was nice to see him talk with sparkling eyes, explaining everything and throwing some trivia that made Wonshik surprised.

One of the things that made Wonshik really interested was about flower language. Taekwoon told him that there should be some books about it, if Wonshik was interested to read more into it. Taekwoon gave him a few sites he used as guide, and Wonshik immediately saved them, thinking about incorporating some into his future songs. Taekwoon also told him about birth flowers, telling him that his was hibiscus.

“Oh, so you’re the Nation’s Flower Boy,” teased Wonshik, making Taekwoon grinned widely and shook his head.

“What’s your birth month? I’ll tell you your birth flower and its meaning,” asked Taekwoon, hurriedly steering the topic away from himself.

“Next month, February,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon quickly chuckled at that and Wonshik also chuckled at the reaction. “What, why are you laughing?”

“Because your birth flower isn’t exactly a flower,” said Taekwoon, still trying to contain his laughter. “It’s cedar, an evergreen tree. The meaning is good, though—divinity, protection, strength, life, prosperity, immortality—so I think it’s still fine.”

“It certainly is,” said Wonshik with a smile. Taekwoon nodded internally, couldn’t agree more that the man in front of him suited the image of a cedar tree. He vaguely thought that Wonshik would probably smell good with woody scent.

“What about your flower, hibiscus? What meaning does it hold?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon ducked his head, suddenly the pattern on the wooden table looked very interesting for him.

“Gentleness,” answered Taekwoon slowly, “And delicate beauty. Glory. Immortality.” Taekwoon lifted his sight, blush spreading across his cheeks. “A perfect wife.”

Wonshik smiled and nodded, agreeing with the flower’s meaning, and it made Taekwoon’s heart fluttered.

The dinner went faster than both of them wanted it to be, but they bid their goodbyes anyway. Wonshik asked Taekwoon to text him right away after he had arrived, to make sure that he’s safe. Taekwoon promised him too, and asked Wonshik to do the same.

They reached their respective places around the same time, and said good night to each other. Taekwoon went to bed with warmth spreading all over his heart, while Wonshik got back to work with fresh ideas in his head.

* * *

When Hakyeon returned with Hongbin in the following week, he let out a long sigh at the messy apartment. Apparently, during their leave, Wonshik had fallen into the full work mode, neglecting everything around him. At the very least, he didn’t smell anything funny, although he could guess that Wonshik hadn’t had proper shower for sure.

“Wonshik! Hongbin and I are home!” greeted Hakyeon loudly. There was a muffled thumping sound coming from Wonshik’s studio room and Hakyeon could only exhale loudly.

“I’ll clean up the whole mess he left. Go check on our gigantic baby,” said Hongbin with a gentle squeeze on Hakyeon’s shoulder, already used to the dynamics among the three of them. Hakyeon gave him a grateful smile and let Hongbin put their bags in their respective rooms and grabbed some cleaning utensils from the storage.

“For the sake of whatever is holy and unholy, Kim Wonshik, do us a favor and behave like a fully functioning human being,” said Hakyeon as he opened the door, finding Wonshik rolling on the floor, groaning while trying to step away from his fallen chair.

“Morning, _Hyung_ ,” greeted Wonshik with a yawn, sleepiness still painted all over his face. Hakyeon noticed the stubs on his jaw and under his nose, and it’s enough indication for him to know that Wonshik hadn’t properly take care of himself or taking his much needed rest in the last week.

“I know that you’ve converted your own bedroom into a studio, but Hongbin’s bedroom is empty. You can at least use it if you want to sleep,” said Hakyeon as he crouched down and rubbed Wonshik’s head, making sure that the impact of his fall wasn’t that serious.

“I’m okay, _Hyung_. I’ve taken proper rest. Just got a rush of idea last night, that’s it,” said Wonshik as he gave a reassuring smile to Hakyeon. Hakyeon patted his cheek with the same concern he had always had for this childhood friend of his. No matter how many years had passed, he still thought of Wonshik as a cute little baby brother.

“You need a shower and a shave. Hongbin is cleaning up the house right now. I’ll order out something for the three of us to eat,” said Hakyeon as he stood up, then offered a hand to Wonshik. He took the offer, letting Hakyeon to help him up.

He did as he was told, taking a proper shower and shaved. Afterwards, he cleaned up his own studio room and helped Hongbin with the laundry. As he and Hongbin stood side by side—Hongbin ironing while Wonshik loading the laundry machine—Hongbin took a sniff of Wonshik’s nape. Wonshik jolted a little in surprise, not expecting Hongbin to suddenly did that.

“What are you doing?” asked Wonshik. Hongbin shrugged.

“No, I just feel that you smell somewhat different. My Beta nose can’t tell whether it’s the traces of your sweat or you somewhat decided to wear some perfume, though,” said Hongbin nonchalantly.

“But I’ve just taken a shower? And you know I never wear a perfume,” said Wonshik. Hongbin grinned widely, showing his dimples in the way that made Wonshik knew he was screwed.

“I know. Is it the flower guy? Funny how you’re the one who got imprinted while you’re the Alpha,” commented Hongbin with a nudge to Wonshik’s arm.

“Nothing happened between us! And his name is Taekwoon,” said Wonshik, slightly flustered.

“Ah, yes… Nothing happened… But it doesn’t change the fact that you doesn’t smell like usual,” said Hongbin. Wonshik shook his head and continue with the current task in hand, before turning the machine on and going to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

Just as he stepped into the kitchen area, Hakyeon entered from the other side and immediately sniffed his neck as well, having heard the conversation between Hongbin and Wonshik earlier. Wonshik let out a small yelp since he didn’t expect Hakyeon’s presence at all, even more the gesture.

“What is it between the two of you and sniffing me sneakily like that!” shouted Wonshik as he placed a hand on his chest, trying to steady his racing heart.

“Hongbin’s right, you smell different. I haven’t met this Taekwoon, though so I can’t make any conclusion just yet. But I’m pretty sure it’s Omega’s scent,” said Hakyeon, completely ignoring Wonshik’s shout.

“ _Hyung_ , not you too…” groaned Wonshik.

“Well, obviously you spent a whole lot of time with him to change your smell like this. I mean, it can’t be the suppressant, right? Even if you overdosed on those, nothing will change the fact that you’re an Alpha who smells like an Alpha,” commented Hakyeon. Wonshik gave out a long exhale.

“Okay, I went out to get some meals and coffee with him several times this week. That’s it,” admitted Wonshik. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “I bought some flowers too because I can’t just come and ask him out without buying anything,” added Wonshik, knowing that Hakyeon would want him to spill everything or he’d talk about it all day long.

“And where do you put the flowers, because I don’t see anything in our apartment?” asked Hakyeon.

“Uh, I gave it to my friends? Especially the ones who are still in their promotion period, so that it won’t be too suspicious,” admitted Wonshik.

“Hmm… And you don’t think to give me one?” asked Hakyeon with a faked pout. Wonshik snorted.

“Why would I?” asked Wonshik back. Hakyeon shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe because Hongbin and I took great care of you, cleaned up your mess, or simply because we’re friends and good friends give each other nice gifts?” replied Hakyeon. Wonshik gave out a long sigh and rolled his eyes.

“After lunch, I’ll take you there,” said Wonshik defeatedly. Hakyeon grinned widely, happy that his plan worked.

* * *

The bell chimed as the door was opened, and Taekwoon couldn’t hold back his smile as he saw Wonshik stepping inside. Jaehwan already gave him a light kick under behind the table, also grinning wide because he knew that for the past few days Wonshik kept on coming to take Taekwoon out somewhere.

“Hello, Taekwoon- _hyung_ , Jaehwan,” greeted Wonshik. He was smiling, but there seemed to be some sort of uneasiness behind it. Taekwoon was about to ask what could it be, but then Wonshik stepped aside and another man got in.

“Oh, this is a nice place,” said the man with a smile gracing his lips. He took a look around, eyes sparkling as he did so. His eyes then landed at both Taekwoon and Jaehwan and he smiled wider as he greeted, “Hello, I’m Hakyeon, Wonshik’s roommate. I heard Wonshik has been bothering you a lot.”

Upon hearing the word ‘roommate’, Taekwoon felt like a lump was sitting at the bottom of his stomach. He could smell this Hakyeon guy—he’s definitely an Omega. What else should he think when he heard an Alpha and an Omega who aren’t bound by blood living under the same roof?

“Go tell them whatever you want, I’ll pay,” said Wonshik as he gave a nudge to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon happily took a closer look to the flowers.

“If you want to decorate your living area, I suggest you to get a vase bouquet or a table arrangement,” suggested Jaehwan, going to the full marketing mode. Hakyeon looked at Wonshik expectantly, and Wonshik only nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to refuse anyway. He then turned to Taekwoon, who had been quiet for the whole time.

“Sorry for the sudden intrusion. He wants to come here and I can’t say ‘no’ to him in any ways,” said Wonshik with a slight head shake. Taekwoon only ducked his head a little, still feeling uneasy but he knew that he couldn’t openly say that.

The discussion between Jaehwan and Hakyeon was short because they only talked about what kind of arrangement Hakyeon wanted without discussing about the price. Jaehwan showed Taekwoon the rough idea of what Hakyeon wanted, then Taekwoon showed him the flowers currently available for that kind of arrangement.

“Oh, that one looks exactly like you,” said Wonshik as he pointed out at a bucket. It was a Balloon Plant, and Hakyeon quickly slapped Wonshik’s back really hard, making Wonshik laughed loudly.

“You’re being disrespectful to your elder,” hissed Hakyeon before he turned back to look at the flowers. Taekwoon avoided any eye contact since he felt even more uncomfortable at the closeness between Wonshik and Hakyeon.

“Do you have honeysuckle? It’s his birth flower,” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon shook his head.

“It’s a spring flower, so we don’t have it yet,” said Taekwoon.

“Can I have lilies and roses? You only ever gave me carnations,” asked Hakyeon with a fake pout. Wonshik inhaled deeply, knowing that it’ll dent his saving a lot. But he knew that he owed Hakyeon a lot, and he also knew that Hongbin would probably appreciate some lilies, so he nodded. Hakyeon beamed really brightly at that and he looked at Taekwoon with hopeful look.

Taekwoon nodded, feeling somewhat heavy. But as soon as he got into his usual rhythm of work, he felt much easier. He finished the arrangement swiftly, and Hakyeon looked at it in awe.

“This is beautiful,” said Hakyeon breathlessly.

“Of course it is,” commented Wonshik, his eyes staring fondly at Taekwoon. Suddenly he felt self conscious and blushing furiously at the sight.

“Okay, tell me the damage,” said Wonshik as he walked to the cashier. Jaehwan seemed really delighted. As he recited all the items of his purchase, Wonshik saw a flower he believed to be camellia.

“Is that camellia?” asked Wonshik to make sure.

“Yes, it is. Do you want some of it too?” replied Jaehwan.

“Yeah, give me two stems of the white one. Just trim it to fit a mug-sized vase,” said Wonshik. Jaehwan added it to his bill while Taekwoon took two stems, trimming them cleanly and slipping the end of the stem into a small water holder. He handed them to Wonshik after he finished paying, and the younger man smiled gently at him.

“I know this is silly but one is for you,” said Wonshik as he returned one stem to Taekwoon. Taekwoon was too surprised to say anything, only staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m keeping this one for a reminder.”

Hakyeon was holding back a laughter so much he nearly dropped the arrangement he held. Wonshik quickly walked away, with Hakyeon in tow, and when they’re far enough from the store Hakyeon finally lost it.

“ _What was that?_ What was that, seriously? Do you think you’re smooth?” teased Hakyeon as he laughed. Wonshik was thankful that Hakyeon was holding the flower arrangement, since he knew that the Omega would start slapping his shoulder if he didn’t.

“I’m just trying, okay?” sighed Wonshik.

“If you like him that much, just confess,” said Hakyeon nonchalantly. Wonshik rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I don’t know, _Hyung_. We’ve only known each other for, like, two weeks or so. I don’t want to scare him,” said Wonshik.

“Take your time, but don’t hesitate for too long. You’re an Alpha and he’s an Omega, so it’ll be easy for you guys,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“Yeah, hopefully,” said Wonshik.

* * *

As Taekwoon returned to his apartment that night, he carefully placed the flower into a mug he barely ever used. He blushed remembering Wonshik’s words, and sighed as he softly caressed the petals.

_ Did Wonshik know what this flower means? Admiration, adorable… Does he really think that way about me? But then, what is Hakyeon to him? _

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Taekwoon decided to just sleep. If Wonshik came again, he’d ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Before he was a rapper, Wonshik was essentially a songwriter and composer. Since he was no longer promoting for his own album, he went back to creating songs for other people to sing. The number of songs he had to make within the tight schedule made him locked into his studio room, sleeps and meals almost forgotten if Hakyeon and Hongbin weren’t there for him.

Still, there was a new batch of trainees in their company so both Hongbin and Hakyeon were both busy too—Hongbin being a vocal teacher and Hakyeon a dance teacher. Sometimes they only got time to remind Wonshik to take proper care of himself before rushing to the class. Thankfully, most of the nights they found Wonshik snoring away in Hongbin’s bed. Hongbin and Hakyeon would always let him be, before taking some rest as well at the room next door.

Days passed by and Wonshik had just realized that he hadn’t returned to Blue Blossom when he saw the wilting camellia on his desk. He hadn’t even chatted the beautiful florist properly, only giving him a heads up that he was busy. They’re not even dating but Wonshik already felt guilty for not giving Taekwoon enough attention he deserved.

Another one week of hectic schedule, and finally Wonshik managed to free some time for a lunch. He quickly sent Taekwoon a message before he stepped into the shower, cleaning himself properly like Hakyeon always nagged him to do more often. He checked his phone immediately after he exited the bathroom, still bubbling in excitement, but then he quickly deflated when he saw the reply.

> **_Taekwoon_ ** _   
>  _ _ I’m on my heat period, sorry _ _   
>  _ _ Maybe next week _

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel dejected. Still, there was nothing he could do, so he just wished him good luck and put back his phone.

Sighing, he thought that he’d just eat his lunch alone as usual and go back to work. But he also thought that since he already showered and all, going out for a bit wouldn’t hurt too much. In the end, he still picked up the clothes he wanted to wear if he were to have a lunch with Taekwoon, grabbed his bag and cap, then went out from his apartment while putting on the cap.

* * *

He still went to the noodle shop he wanted to bring Taekwoon to, ordering his usual favorite and ate it as quickly as usual. As he walked to the cashier to pay for his meals, he saw one of the waiters picked up some fluffy meat buns to be delivered to one of the tables. Wonshik asked the cashier to wrap two of those for him.

As he stepped out from the shop, he thought that he’d just visit the flower shop. He knew that he wouldn’t find Taekwoon there, but he still wanted to go there anyway. As expected, the one greeting him as he opened the door was Jaehwan and a man he had never seen before.

“It’s been so long since the last time you came here! I thought I already have to prepare for a funeral arrangement,” commented Jaehwan. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t kill me off like that! I’m just a bit busy,” said Wonshik with a chuckle. He then turned to the other man, who quickly gave a wide smile and a bow that was probably a bit too deep. This new guy was either a new employee or he was just nervous around new people.

“Seokjin, this is Wonshik, a regular in this shop. Wonshik, this is Seokjin, my childhood friend, roommate, and a loyal part-timer,” introduced Jaehwan.

“Nice to meet you, Seokjin,” said Wonshik with a wide smile, offering his hand to take. Seokjin looked surprised with the sudden offer of hand, quickly wiping his hand on the apron before shaking Wonshik’s hand with a little tremble.

“You—You’re Ravi, right? That Ravi? From Jellyfish?” asked Seokjin, his eyes twinkling in awe. Wonshik’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ at the question, suddenly understanding why he seemed to be so nervous despite Jaehwan saying that he worked there often.

“Nice to meet someone who knows that side of me,” said Wonshik with a wide grin. Seokjin exhaled loudly, smile blooming widely. Meanwhile, Jaehwan looked at the two of them with a frown on his face. He felt that he missed something, and Seokjin noticed the look on his friend’s face.

“He’s the rapper, composer, and songwriter from Jellyfish Entertainment, Ravi! Do you remember that Instagram Live Hoseok did a few months back? It’s him!” said Seokjin excitedly.

“Oh, you know J-Hope too?” asked Wonshik amusedly.

“We went to the same high school before he became a trainee at Big Hit! We’re still friends until now. Whoa, I never thought I’d meet someone as famous as you!” replied Seokjin, still looking really happy to meet Wonshik. Wonshik smiled embarrassedly at the comment.

“No, compared to J-Hope, I still have a lot more to work on. Your friend here doesn’t even know who I am,” said Wonshik.

“To be fair, I barely ever listen to rap, so please don’t be offended,” said Jaehwan. Wonshik chuckled and nodded.

“No offence taken,” said Wonshik.

“Speaking of which, is there anything we can help you with? Are you looking for a hand bouquet or some arrangement?” offered Seokjin, already slipping into his professional mode.

“Yeah, actually, the cut flower I bought has starting to wilt, so I’m hoping to get a replacement,” said Wonshik.

“Is it the camellia? Well, it can only survive for a very short time after all. If you want something more long-lasting, I suggest you to get a chrysanthemum instead,” said Jaehwan.

“Okay, I’ll get two small arrangement of that then,” said Wonshik. Jaehwan was already smirking knowingly but Wonshik pretended not to see it.

Wonshik watched as Seokjin prepared the arrangement for him. He was careful and neat, although still not as fast as Taekwoon. Remembering Taekwoon made his heart ached a bit, but he tried to shrug it off.

Knowing that Seokjin would be really nervous being watched like that, Jaehwan quickly distracted Wonshik away to talk about random things. It turned out that Jaehwan was into musicals, and Wonshik shared the ones he had gone to and was surprised to know that they could have ran to each other at some of the shows. Jaehwan then mentioned that when the timing was right, sometimes he went together with Taekwoon. It was nice to know that Taekwoon was also into musicals, and Wonshik made a mental note to discuss about it when they meet again next time.

“By the way, I’m curious about the Omega you brought along the other time. Is he your mate?” asked Jaehwan without any sense of hesitation or whatsoever. Wonshik nearly choked on his own spit hearing that.

“No, no, Hakyeon- _hyung_ and I doesn’t cross that line. We’re childhood friends, going to the same school up until high school, rooming together when we both got our contract at the same place, and that’s about it. Rather than a mate, he’s more like my brother. Or even the mother who doesn’t give birth to me,” explained Wonshik.

“I heard he’s mated to Hongbin- _nim_ , though. Is that true?” chimed Seokjin, unable to stay quiet after listening to them for some time.

“Yeah, it is. They’ve never made an official statement, but I guess it’s no longer needed when everyone knows that they’re a thing,” said Wonshik. Hearing that, Jaehwan smiled widely like a child on Christmas day. That made Wonshik chuckled nervously. “What, something wrong on my face?” asked Wonshik.

“No, I just remembered something interesting,” said Jaehwan with a playful smile. Seokjin didn’t really catch what’s going on at that moment, but he made a mental note to ask Jaehwan about it.

With his arrangements done, Wonshik asked if he could make a delivery for one of them. Jaehwan told him that the service was available with additional charge, and he didn’t even ask for an address since he already knew just to whom Wonshik wanted it to be sent. Wonshik also asked for the meat buns he got earlier to be delivered along with the flower, and Jaehwan nodded solemnly before he went out to the delivery car. Jaehwan told Seokjin to take care of the shop while he’s away. Wonshik also bid a goodbye to both of them before walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Wonshik had fallen asleep on his desk again, but this time he woke up not from the usual falling-off-the-chair but rather from the buzz of his phone. He jolted a little, groggily trying to find just what was buzzing. It took him awhile to finally register his surrounding, the situation, and his phone lying next to his keyboard. With a yawn, Wonshik unlocked it to see the incoming message.

> **_Taekwoon_ ** _   
>  _ _ Thank you for the flowers _ _   
>  _ _ And the meat buns _ _   
>  _ __ Anyway for future references, I love the ones with extra spicy fillings

The message made Wonshik smile. He wanted to reply, but he was still too sleepy to type anything coherent, so he simply pressed the audio recording button.

“Glad to know that you like it, Taekwoon-hyung. And thanks for the reference, I’ll remember it well,” said Wonshik. Then, after a short pause, he added with a low, breathy voice, “I miss you. Let’s meet up again, okay? Just you and me, somewhere private, away from people…”

Wonshik had been so sleepy both his thumb and his consciousness drifting away. He had let the audio to be sent, completely forgetting about Taekwoon’s request from a while back and his firm rejection for Taekwoon to hear his voice.

He was far too tired to realize what he had done.

* * *

The voice message was nowhere near dirty or sexual, but the way it was laced with drowsiness made it sound so incredibly sexy. It didn’t help that Wonshik’s voice as already naturally deep and raspy, the kind of voice that made Taekwoon shivered from head to toe.

_ “I miss you. Let’s meet up again, okay? Just you and me, somewhere private, away from people…” _

Taekwoon let the audio played again, mixing with his own harsh pants and moans. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see Wonshik in the eyes without feeling awkward anymore, but for the time being he couldn’t give a damn.

_ “…Taekwoon-hyung… “ _

He cursed under his breath. How could someone say his name in the way that made his head spun so much?

_ “I miss you…” _

He missed Wonshik too, so badly, and he knew that his body wanted him too.

_ “Just you and me, somewhere private…” _

Taekwoon cried out Wonshik’s name as he came undone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first time that Taekwoon dreaded going to work. He loved his job, he really did, but he wasn’t looking forward to face Wonshik anytime soon. Sure, he hadn’t tell the younger Alpha that he had been using the voice message for his own pleasure, but he knew that the guilt would eat him alive for sure.

“Morning, _Hyung_! I missed you soooo much!” greeted Jaehwan as soon as Taekwoon stepped into the shop. Jaehwan hugged him in the bone-crushing hug as always, and Taekwoon patted his back softly as the sign for Jaehwan to stop doing that.

“We met a few days ago when you delivered the flowers to my place, remember?” said Taekwoon as he stepped behind the counter, stashing his bag and pulled out his apron. Jaehwan still grinned widely anyway.

“Speaking of which, I forgot to deliver one more thing to you that day,” said Jaehwan. Taekwoon frowned at the statement, but he didn’t stop Jaehwan so he continued, “Wonshik is still unmated. That cute Omega he brought the other day was mated to another person.”

Taekwoon blinked, not knowing just what to make with that information. Jaehwan leaned closer, playful smile spreading. “Go get him, _Hyung_. I know you likes him, and it’s really evident that he likes you back. Also, at this year and age, I think an Omega confessing first is not that rare,” said Jaehwan.

“I don’t know, Jaehwan… We haven’t actually known each other for that long,” sighed Taekwoon. He couldn’t deny that he did feel the pull, the spark in his heart every time he saw Wonshik or receiving texts from him. He felt safe being around Wonshik, despite the fact that he was an Alpha.

But then again, Wonshik’s confession about him being on medication made him worried him as well. How if one day Wonshik stopped taking his medication, and suddenly Taekwoon didn’t feel as comfortable as he was anymore? How if Wonshik’s behavior also changed afterwards? Taekwoon didn’t want to think about it.

“ _Hyung_ , was I being too nosy?” asked Jaehwan carefully, studying the frown and the unconcealed tenseness written all over Taekwoon’s face. Taekwoon snapped away from his train of thoughts, and he tried to shove away his worries. Why should he overthink about things that had yet come? Wonshik hadn’t crossed any line just yet. It would be fine if Taekwoon stayed in his lane as well.

“I know you’re concerned, but I’ll be fine,” said Taekwoon as he patted Jaehwan’s head. The younger Beta beamed brightly.

* * *

It was another week until Wonshik visited Blue Blossom again, darkened eye bags visibly seen although he tried to hide it behind the thick fake glasses frame. His smile also seemed tired, and Taekwoon had to hold himself back from caressing his face and asked if he’s okay.

“It’s been a while,” greeted Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded slowly, while Jaehwan shouted something about sending a condolences bouquet to Wonshik’s office and Wonshik laughed it out.

“Anyway, I want to ask if I can order a tall arrangement? Something like this,” asked Wonshik as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing an arrangement commonly used in store opening and other big events.

“We have that service available, but we need at least 2 weeks notice to order the flowers and all. When do you need it to be done?” replied Jaehwan.

“Still 3 weeks from now. I’d like to order one, then,” said Wonshik. Jaehwan nodded and pulled out an order form from the drawer.

“You’re not going to ask how much it’ll cost you?” ask Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head.

“This is for my company’s party, so I think I shouldn’t fuss about the price. They gave me the place and opportunity to express myself, after all,” said Wonshik with a shrug. Jaehwan gave him the form and a pen to write down the details of his order, then he paid it in full.

“I have to go back immediately. Thanks for taking my order,” said Wonshik.

“The pleasure is ours, Wonshik! Take care on you way back,” replied Jaehwan. Taekwoon and Wonshik locked sight, and Taekwoon swore he saw something like relief washing over Wonshik’s feature as they held their stares.

“I’ll be really busy until next month, after the Spring Song Festival. I don’t know if I can pay a visit until then, but I’ll try to keep in touch,” said Wonshik, mainly to Taekwoon. Taekwoon could only sigh and nodded.

“Don’t forget to have some rest,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled and nodded slowly.

“I’ll text you later,” promised Wonshik. He was about to walk out when suddenly Taekwoon reached out, grasping the sleeve of his jacket. Wonshik was surprised, but so did Taekwoon with his own action.

“Um… Can I—can I have your address? I mean, you always come to visit, so I think I can… Uh…” Taekwoon’s words were trailing away as he slowly released his grasp and looked down with blush coloring his whole face.

Suddenly his phone rang once, signaling that there’s an incoming message, and he slowly raised his gaze to find Wonshik holding his phone.

“I’ve sent you the address. Feel free to drop by anytime, although I can’t promise anything,” said Wonshik with a smile. Taekwoon released his grip and nodded, feeling warmth bubbling in his chest.

When Wonshik was finally walking away from the flower shop, Jaehwan slapped Taekwoon’s back really hard, making the older Omega yelped.

“That was bold! But great! Go get him, _Hyung_!” shouted Jaehwan, and he made an imitation to lion’s roar in the end to punctuate it. Taekwoon gave him a neck chop in reply.

* * *

Taekwoon had just returned home that night when suddenly his phone rang. It was from an unknown number, and Taekwoon had received enough insurance and credit card telemarketer to instantly reject that phone call. Only a few seconds later, his phone rang again, and this time the name ‘Wonshik’ blinked on his screen. Steadying his beating heart, Taekwoon picked up the call.

“H-hello?” greeted Taekwoon nervously.

“Oh, hello, this is Taekwoon from Blue Blossom right? I’m Cha Hakyeon, Wonshik’s roommate; we’ve met before,” greeted Hakyeon from the other end of the line. Taekwoon frowned. Why would Hakyeon called him using Wonshik’s phone?

“Yes, anything I can help you with?” asked Taekwoon, trying to stay calm.

“I don’t know who else I should ask, and I don’t expect you to agree with me, but I hope you do,” said Hakyeon quickly. Taekwoon frowned, but he stayed silent, letting Hakyeon to continue.

“So it’s like this; my heat period is right around the corner, so I have to leave the apartment with Hongbin—he’s my boyfriend, by the way—but I’m not really sure about leaving Wonshik alone this time. He’s been buried with work lately, and he barely even eat if Hongbin and I didn’t remind him to. I hope that you can come by and, at the very least, make sure that he takes proper rest and meals? Please? We’ll be back in a week, so it’s not like I ask you to take care of him forever—unless you want to, of course, but no pressure,” said Hakyeon quickly without pause. Before Taekwoon could even react, Hakyeon added, “And, oh, Wonshik’s currently asleep, that’s why I can steal his phone to call you. I tried to call you with my own phone but you downright rejected it.”

Taekwoon felt his cheeks heating up upon the last remark. He made a mental note to save the number later, just in case, since Hakyeon was Wonshik’s roommate after all. But as he processed Hakyeon’s words, Taekwoon found something that sounded really off.

“Doesn’t Wonshik have a manager? Joong… Jeong… something…”

“Jeonghwan- _hyung_ is only a temporary manager, during Wonshik’s promotion period. He’s been reassigned to another group, and Wonshik is currently manager-less. Well, he’s mainly a composer anyway, so there’s no reason to give him a manager,” explained Hakyeon. Taekwoon only said a low ‘oh’ in response, not knowing what else to say.

“So, can I depend on you to take care of Wonshik?” asked Hakyeon again, obviously pushing it.

Taekwoon still felt really unsure, but remembering the tired look Wonshik had when he visited the shop the other day, he felt that he really couldn’t refuse. “Okay,” whispered Taekwoon softly.

“Great! I’ll leave the key at the reception desk. Do you have something near you to write down the address?” said Hakyeon. Taekwoon wanted to say that he already had Wonshik’s address, but he pretended to write it down anyway. He didn’t want to sound like a total creep.

“Thank you so much for your cooperation, Taekwoonie! Binnie and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. Again, thank you so much!” said Hakyeon. Taekwoon cringed a little at the overly familiar nickname, but he still mumbled a reply and the call was ended just like that.

As Taekwoon sank down to his sofabed, he started to wonder just what kind of thing he had signed up to.

* * *

Taekwoon didn’t know what prompted him to, but he actually got up far earlier and went to Wonshik’s place. He had to report to the reception first, who then called to the unit, then ushered Taekwoon to the elevator to let him up. He looked at the sign for the unit number 620, and he saw the handsome dimpled man standing in front of the door. Hongbin smiled widely and waved at him, and Taekwoon returned the wave awkwardly.

“Are you here to send us off or to check on Wonshik?” asked Hongbin casually. Taekwoon didn’t know what to say, and Hongbin only chuckled at that.

“Remember to shower at least once a day, okay? I don’t ask for much, just once a day, so please do it. Now take care!” Hakyeon’s voice could be heard from inside the unit, before the man himself emerged. He was surprised to see Taekwoon there, and he quickly turned his head inside.

“Wonshik, Taekwoon is here! Take a shower, will you?!” shouted Hakyeon inside before nudging the door stopper with his foot and walked out from the unit without having the door completely closed.

“Good morning! Ah, since you’re here, I’ll just give the key to you. The card is for elevator access,” said Hakyeon as he rummaged his sling bag and pulled out a key and a card attached to a keyring with a golden star charm. He put it in Taekwoon’s hand and clasped it tight, “Thank you for agreeing to take care of him. Have fun!”

“If you think Wonshik is being too stinky, just spray him with Febreze. It’s in the laundry room,” said Hongbin. Taekwoon snorted at that, and Hongbin gave him a wide smile again.

Hongbin and Hakyeon walked away, hand in hand, with Hakyeon still chattering and Hongbin giving short response every once in awhile. After Taekwoon heard them entering the elevator, he got into the unit with thundering heartbeat


	8. Chapter 8

Wonshik had just got out from his studio room when Taekwoon toed off his shoes. He stood there dazed, not exactly expecting Taekwoon to be there—he thought Hakyeon was only teasing him as usual. But with the actual, living and breathing Taekwoon in his living area, he knew that he should take the shower Hakyeon told him to.

“Uh, make yourself at home. The kitchen is over here, feel free to eat or drink anything. I—I’m going to shower first,” said Wonshik as he pointed at the kitchen. Taekwoon nodded in response, and Wonshik rushed to the laundry to take his clothes and towel, then immediately to the shower.

It felt surreal, having Taekwoon actually coming over to his living space. He hung the clothes and the towel on the hook behind the door and began pacing around the bathroom. He vaguely remembered Hakyeon telling him over dinner that he got someone to watch over Wonshik during his leave. But Taekwoon wasn’t going to stay for the whole week, was he? One thing for sure, Taekwoon had a job that required him to be at the store from morning to evening. He’s totally not going to stay and watch over Wonshik for the whole day. And he didn’t seem to be spending the night either, looking from the lack of luggage.

Trying to calm down a bit, Wonshik started the shower and finally stripped off. He set the shower a bit colder than he usually had, so that he could be more awake and therefore having clearer mind. Also, from the sudden self-conscience, Wonshik decided to scrub his body more throughouthly. He had two clean freak roommates who always complained that he smelled like wet dog. He couldn’t let Taekwoon got that kind of impression from him too.

* * *

Since Wonshik told him to ‘make yourself at home’, Taekwoon decided to have a little tour around the place. It was spacious enough, just right for three people to live together. There was a living room that seemed to double as dining room, seeing from the fact that it was practically connected to the kitchen, only separated by island counters. The kitchen was small but clean, with a huge fridge at the corner. There were notes stuck to the fridge, mainly the chores schedule, and some numbers for takeouts.

Also pretty much connected to the kitchen was the bathroom, where Taekwoon could hear the water currently running, and the laundry room. There was one all-in laundry machine and a folded up ironing board. On the wall shelf were detergents and fabric softener, also the iron that seemed to have the steam function as well. Taekwoon found the Febreze Hongbin mentioned right beside the fabric softener. There were total of six laundry basket, although currently only two was filled. One seemed to be for the dirty clothes and another one for the clean ones, already ironed and folded up nicely. There was an empty towel rack; its lone occupant was currently in the bathroom.

Taekwoon stepped out from the laundry room and saw three other doors—one next to the bathroom and two others at the other side of the living room. Taekwoon opened the one next to the bathroom first, where Wonshik emerged from earlier. It was really dark; the light source coming from some purple neon lights forming some words. There was a ‘You Only Live Once’ right across the door, and huge ‘GROOVL1N’ at the side, right above what seemed to be a leather couch. At the other side of the room was a table with computer set and other stuffs Taekwoon couldn’t really name. Right in front of the table, separated by what seemed to be glass separator, was a small recording booth.

The room smelled exactly like Wonshik, and Taekwoon felt like he was wrapped in Wonshik as he stepped inside. He saw a shelf at the corner, mostly filled with boxes of albums and singles. The bottom part of the shelf was pretty messy with several binders and clear files. He could see some papers just being shoved there, squeezed between the pages. There was a hanging shelf as well, right under the ‘You Only Live Once’ neon, and Wonshik’s—or rather, Ravi’s—album was standing proud there. Under the hanging shelf was a painting of a man with red coat and black hat.

Exiting the room, Taekwoon took a peek on the other two rooms. Both were simple and clean bedroom, which Taekwoon assumed to be Hongbin’s and Hakyeon’s. One of the room faintly smelled like Wonshik, though, so he thought that probably Wonshik was rooming with either of the two. Taekwoon hoped it was with Hongbin rather than Hakyeon.

* * *

The morning was pretty awkward. Wonshik was cooking and eating the breakfast alone since Taekwoon already got one before he went. Still, he accepted the coffee Wonshik made and drank it slowly as Wonshik ate, as if he was afraid that Wonshik would kick him out once he finished it.

In the end, they barely even talked, and Taekwoon had to excuse himself since he had to go to work. Wonshik was reluctant to let him go, but he also knew that he had deadline to catch so even if Taekwoon ditched work and stayed there with him, he wouldn’t be able to keep him company as well.

“Let’s have lunch together, the one we didn’t get last time,” offered Wonshik as he waited for Taekwoon to put on his shoes.

“Sounds good. My lunch break starts at 1,” replied Taekwoon.

“I’ll come by your flower shop. Remind me around 15 minutes prior, please? I’m afraid I’ll be too immersed with work,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon smiled and nodded in reassurance.

Then, unexpectedly, Taekwoon raised his hand to pet Wonshik’s hair. There was a certain fondness in his eyes that made Wonshik felt like melting into the touch.

“Don’t work too hard. See you at lunch,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled and nodded in response.

After closing the door, he returned to his studio, new energy and melodies pumping through his veins.

* * *

Wonshik was right on time to arrive at Blue Blossom, looking more energized although the darkened eye bags said otherwise. Jaehwan greeted him joyfully like always, before letting him to ‘borrow’ Taekwoon for lunch. They didn’t talk much during the short walk, only asking how work was. Taekwoon’s was pretty much slow as always, while Wonshik said that he managed to finish some songs he had been working on.

“That’s amazing,” complimented Taekwoon.

“I work on several songs simultaneously, after all. I had been stuck for a very long time, but the muse finally sang to me,” said Wonshik with a chuckle.

“Can I listen to your songs?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik pursed his lips, considering about it.

“How if you come to the Spring Song Festival to listen to them in the full glory? I know that it’s an internal event, but I should be able to get extra invitation,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon’s eyes were wide at the offer.

“Is it really okay?” asked Taekwoon, unsure. Wonshik nodded firmly.

“I’ll keep you informed about it,” promised Wonshik.

* * *

Just like Wonshik had guessed, Taekwoon told him that he wasn’t planning to stay at Wonshik’s apartment. What happened that morning was purely impulse, a result from not seeing or communicating with Wonshik for quite a long time and hearing the news about him not taking enough self-care. Still, Wonshik was grateful that Taekwoon paid a visit, and even agreed to have a lunch together.

He was mildly surprised when Taekwoon showed up again in the next morning, ringing the bell although he already got the spare key from Hakyeon. Taekwoon brought some breakfast to be eaten together, remembering the junk food Wonshik ate the day before and the awkwardness of not eating together. Wonshik kept on praising Taekwoon’s cooking until the older Omega blushed like boiled octopus.

“I have to go to the company building today for a proper recording, so I’m afraid we can’t have lunch together,” said Wonshik as he cleaned up the dishes.

“Oh… Well, it’s okay. Just remember to have one,” said Taekwoon, obviously feeling a bit dejected but not wanting to make Wonshik feel guilty about it.

This time, it’s Wonshik who reached out his hand and petted Taekwoon’s head gently. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much,” said Wonshik with an equally gentle smile.

Taekwoon could only nod, cheeks burning and heart thumping fast.

* * *

The recording was exhausting, but at the very least it had little to no major bumps in the process. It was already late at night when the recording was finally done, and the whole crew thanked one another before sending the files to the mixer. They’re still right on track with their schedule, and they hoped that the rest of the process would be as smooth.

One of the crews went to the same direction with his apartment, so Wonshik hitched on their car. He was far too tired to walk on his own. In fact, he had almost fallen asleep in the car, if only the crew didn’t remind him that they’re close already.

Wonshik tried to stay awake as he walked across the lobby, entering the elevator and pressing his hip to the card reader since he was far too lazy to take out the access card from his pocket. It was a hard struggle to stay awake, and he vaguely thought that he should upgrade his door lock with something like fingerprint lock or something as he was fumbling with his key. But then again, such lock was definitely expensive and Wonshik couldn’t waste money just like that.

There was some dishes on the counter that Wonshik noticed as he toed off his shoes. Stepping closer and dropping his bag to the couch, he found a note stuck to the counter.

> _I don’t know when you will return, but I made you dinner. Just reheat them if it’s already cold when you got home._   
>  _**From Taekwoon** _

A smile formed at Wonshik’s lips as warmth spreaded throughout his body. The food was lukewarm, but he couldn’t care enough to reheat it. He practically inhaled everything, and he left the dirty dishes to be cleaned later in the morning since he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t fall asleep while washing them. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, changed his clothes in the laundry room and throwing the dirty clothes into the basket, then walked towards his studio room. He just wanted to put his bag inside, but then he was surprised with _something_ lying on the couch.

He let out a small yelp, sleep chased away immediately. As he overcame the initial shock, he realized that it’s a person sleeping on the couch— _his_ couch. Walking closer, Wonshik could see that it was Taekwoon. Of course, who else would have the access to his apartment? But then again, why would Taekwoon sleep there?

Knowing by experience that his couch was something uncomfortable to be slept on, Wonshik slowly crouched down and shook Taekwoon.

“ _Hyung_. Taekwoon- _hyung_. Taekwoon- _hyung_ , you can use Hakyeon’s bed if you’re going to spend the night here,” whispered Wonshik, trying to wake Taekwoon up. But it seemed that Taekwoon was knocked out for good, and Wonshik bit his lips as he tried to find a solution.

He got up and opened the door to Hakyeon’s bedroom, pushing the door stopper to hold it still. Then, he went back to his studio room, and tried to wake Taekwoon up once again. There was no reaction, so Wonshik carefully moved Taekwoon around to make it easier for him to lift the older Omega. Taking a deep breath, he heaved Taekwoon into his arms. Taekwoon stirred in his sleep, and Wonshik stayed still in case Taekwoon woke up. But Taekwoon still continued to sleep, snuggling his face to Wonshik’s shoulder.

 _So cute_ , Wonshik thought.

Carefully, he brought Taekwoon to Hakyeon’s bedroom and lowered him to the bed. Taekwoon immediately buried his face to the fluffy pillow, still blissfully sleeping. Wonshik couldn’t help himself from stroking the soft cheek, swiping away the stray hair from his face. He leaned closer, wanting to give a good night kiss, but he stopped when their faces were still inches apart. He knew he shouldn’t take the advantage of the situation.

“Good night, Taekwoon. Sweet dreams,” murmured Wonshik before he stood back up, heading to Hongbin’s room for some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Taekwoon felt disoriented as he woke up. The surface he slept on was soft, very soft, so it’s certainly  _ not _ his sofabed. As he regained more consciousness, he remembered that he had returned home to grab some clothes before going to Wonshik’s apartment, planning to spend a night or two there since he’s still really concerned about the younger Alpha. He texted him, of course, so that Wonshik wouldn’t be surprised to see him when he got back from recording afterwards.

He remembered cooking some dinner for Wonshik, leaving a note in case he fell asleep before Wonshik arrived. Then, once again he toured around the unit, before he ended up in Wonshik’s studio room.

It actually had a regular lamp, Taekwoon found. But after seeing it being illuminated by purple neon lights before, he felt that it’s more fitting than a boring white lamp. He took a closer look at the albums and singles lined up at the shelf, finding that the upper rows were for the albums and singles where Wonshik acted as either a songwriter, composer, or producer. Looking at the amount, Taekwoon could roughly guess just how much royalties Wonshik got. That, and also just how versatile Wonshik’s music style was.

The middle rows were for albums and singles that seemed to be a mix of personal collection, stuffs that Hongbin and Hakyeon liked to listen to, and references. He wasn’t featured in any of those, but Taekwoon did see some familiar names he saw in the upper rows. And then there was a complete collection of Park Hyoshin’s singles and albums, and Taekwoon bet on everything he had that it was all Hongbin’s.

Sleepiness started to hit him, so he plopped down to the leather couch inside the room. He glanced at the clock in his phone and figured that he could take a short nap.

Except, the nap had turned into a long sleep, and Taekwoon  _ finally _ realized that he wasn’t lying on the same place where he had fallen asleep. He sat up slowly, trying to register just where he was. He took a look around him and was relieved when he recognize the room as Hakyeon’s. At least he was still in Wonshik’s apartment.

It brought him to the next question, how did he end up in Hakyeon’s room? Did he sleepwalk? Or did Wonshik—

_ BAM! _

A loud thumping sound was heard from the other room. Taekwoon quickly got to his feet and checked the other room. There, he saw Wonshik on the floor next to the bed, tangled with blanket. He groaned loudly, flailing his arms to hold on to something so he could stand up or at least rolled back to bed.

“Are you okay?” asked Taekwoon as he kneeled down and helped Wonshik untangled himself from the blanket.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, _Hyung_. Just the usual,” replied Wonshik groggily. He seemed to be only half awake and Taekwoon found him really cute like that.

He helped pulling Wonshik up to his feet, but then Wonshik dropped back to the bed almost immediately while still holding on to Taekwoon. Losing his balance, Taekwoon ended up dropping on top of Wonshik, and he felt as if his whole body was burning.

“Lemme sleep five more minutes,” mumbled Wonshik as he held Taekwoon tighter around the waist, snuggling cutely to the crook of his neck. Within a few seconds, he was already snoring loudly.

Taekwoon couldn’t believe what was happening, and he couldn’t wriggle free from Wonshik’s strong grip either. With a sigh, Taekwoon resigned to his condition and allowing himself to relax. He let his head dropped on the crook of Wonshik’s neck, inhaling the soft scent of coconut body wash and another faint sweet scent that made Taekwoon felt like to melt.

In no time, Taekwoon drifted back to sleep, feeling warm and content.

* * *

The first thing Wonshik realized when he woke up is just how cozy he felt. He probably had just had a good dream, where he finally had Taekwoon in his arms, and nothing in the whole world would make him let go.

But when he opened his eyes and saw Taekwoon’s sleeping face right in front of him, he jolted and scrambled away, accidentally pushing Taekwoon away harshly. Panic started to course throughout his whole self, but at the very least he saw both of them were still fully clothes, so that’s one good thing.

“Ow… Wonshik, what happened?” groaned Taekwoon as he slowly sat up, surprised by the sudden reaction.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to—I just—How did—”

“Breathe,” said Taekwoon as he reached out and held Wonshik’s hands. Wonshik jolted at the touch, but he didn’t reject it. He simply stared at their joined hands, and his erratic heartbeat started to stabilize along with his tangled mind.

“I was sure I left you in Hakyeon’s room,” started Wonshik slowly.

“You did. But I heard you falling off from bed so I went to check if you’re okay. You’re still half asleep when you pulled me to bed with you,” explained Taekwoon. Wonshik tensed at the last sentence, but Taekwoon squeezed his hands reassuringly. “You’re not fully awake just yet, and it’s just a hug. No harm done.”

“I still forced you,” mumbled Wonshik. Taekwoon sighed exasperatedly.

“Wonshik, look at me,” said Taekwoon firmly. Wonshik slowly raised his gaze to meet with Taekwoon, and he could see something he could describe as panic and pain filling his eyes.

“Although I’m an Omega, I’m still a man. I can elbow your jaw or kick you so hard you can never dream about having a child anymore if I do feel bothered with what you do. If you think that you’re taking the advantage of the situation, I did that too. Stop blaming yourself,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik still looked somewhat nervous, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but guessed what could be in his mind.

“Is there… something that happened in the past that makes you behave like this?” asked Taekwoon carefully. Wonshik looked away, tensing up and trying to pull his hand away. Taekwoon was having none of it, holding Wonshik’s hands more firmly.

“Talk to me, please? I might not know you as long as Hakyeon or Hongbin, but I—I care about you. So please, if you have something in your mind, just talk about it to me,” coaxed Taekwoon. Wonshik blinked rapidly and exhaled, his grip on Taekwoon’s hands tightened a bit.

“Thank you, _Hyung_ ,” whispered Wonshik. But he didn’t seem about to say anything more than that, and Taekwoon wasn’t going to force him to. For the time being, just reassuring Wonshik that he’d be there for him would be enough.

“Let’s have some breakfast,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded a little, and Taekwoon released his hands after giving them one last reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Wonshik was still generally silent after the cuddling incident, but Taekwoon couldn’t really look after him since he had to go to work. At one side, he felt that he shouldn’t leave Wonshik in that condition. But in the other side, he thought that he should give Wonshik some space. In the end, he decided to go to work anyway, after bidding a short goodbye to Wonshik.

Even at work, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Wonshik and his strange behavior. So far, he could only guess that there really was something bad happening in the past that made him seemed to be far too careful to approach an Omega. It was probably the reason why he was taking suppressants as well, but Taekwoon wasn’t really sure about it.

“ _Hyung_ , what’s bothering you?” asked Jaehwan. Taekwoon gave out a long sigh since he was too tired to think anyway.

“Hey, if you accidentally hugged Sanghyuk while you’re still asleep and then woke up to find him in your arms, what would you do?” asked Taekwoon.

Jaehwan shrugged as he raised his eyebrows. “Hold him tighter, kiss him, and most probably go back to sleep. Unless, you know, we’re kinda feeling it and decide to—”

“Okay, okay, stop there. I get it. Now, if it’s not Sanghyuk, but your roommate Seokjin? What will you do?” asked Taekwoon after cutting Jaehwan before he started rambling about what he and Sanghyuk would do all day long in bed that wasn’t sleeping or cuddling.

“Well, we cuddle all the time, as friends, so I think I’ll just go back to sleep?” replied Jaehwan. He then frowned, reading between the lines with those questions. “Wait, _Hyung_ , did you accidentally hug Wonshik in your sleep?”

“No, it’s the other way around. He accidentally hugged me when he’s still half-asleep,” said Taekwoon. Jaehwan whistled at that.

“So, first night at your Alpha’s house and you’re already in his bed, huh?” teased Jaehwan. Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“To clarify, at first we were sleeping at different room. But then I heard him falling off the bed, so I helped him to stand. But since he hadn’t been fully awake, he pulled me to the bed with him and held me as he slept again,” explained Taekwoon.

“Well, you still got to cuddle with him, though,” commented Jaehwan.

“Yeah, I did, and it feels so nice. But, anyway, when he woke up and saw me, he tried to, I don’t know, run away? He’s just… sort of panicking afterwards. Like, since the beginning, he seems to take very careful steps to approach me,” said Taekwoon.

“That’s a good thing, right? I mean, with the amount of rude Alphas in our society, a courteous Alpha like him is a fresh change,” said Jaehwan. Taekwoon sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter.

“I know, just… I’ve been giving him positive signals, and based on my past experiences, he should be making more advances by now. But instead, he’s just… standing there, unsure, and it makes me feel unsure as well,” explained Taekwoon. He exhaled again and swiped his hair frustratedly. “I don’t know, Jaehwan. Maybe I’m reading the whole thing wrong. Maybe he just wants to be friends, not… yeah…”

Jaehwan patted Taekwoon’s back softly, feeling sorry about his friend.

“Hey, wanna crash in my place tonight? I’m sure Seokjin won’t mind,” offered Jaehwan. Taekwoon smiled, appreciating the gesture, but he shook his head.

“I want to check on Wonshik, at least one more time,” said Taekwoon. Jaehwan nodded in understanding.

“If you ever change your mind, just know that my door is always open for you,” said Jaehwan.

Taekwoon thanked him with a firm hug, which Jaehwan returned without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

Returning to Wonshik’s apartment after the little episode they had in the morning felt awkward, but for some reasons, Wonshik still greeted him as if nothing happened. He cooked some food for their dinner—a simple kimchi and spam fried rice—and they ate as they watched some home shopping channel on TV.

The heaviness returned only after they finished eating and washing the dirty dishes. Wonshik insisted to clean up, so Taekwoon continued to watch the TV while pondering about whether he wanted to stay for another night or to just go home.

Wonshik joined him on the couch, sitting by his side with some respectable space between. From the way he leaned forward, it was clear that he wanted to talk about something. So Taekwoon turned to him and waited, watching as Wonshik’s shoulder rose and fell from the heavy sigh.

“I owe you an explanation, for what happened this morning,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t say anything, letting Wonshik to continue with what he wanted to say.

“Back in high school, there was… this beautiful Omega I liked. We were classmates,” said Wonshik, opening his story. “I’ll probably ramble nonstop if I talked about her, but point is, I had a crush on her, and of course I made advances since she’s an Omega and I’m an Alpha. It’s only natural.”

Another long exhale, and Taekwoon sat straighter, to let Wonshik knew that he was still listening. “Anyway, around that age, our hormones were still unstable and all. We were warned about Omegas having sudden heat and such. There’s a separate building to accommodate the Omegas and all. Basically the school has it covered, mostly,” continued Wonshik.

“You said ‘mostly’,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed again, then nodded.

“Sometimes it happened too suddenly for the Omega student to seek refugee at the designated building. I know because I found her hiding in the gym storage room, completely lost in heat,” said Wonshik. From the gloomy expression and the tense gesture, Taekwoon could guess what happened.

“You attacked her,” guessed Taekwoon quietly.

“I did,” admitted Wonshik.

“And?” asked Taekwoon, “What did you do afterwards?”

Wonshik wiped his whole face with his hands, and another sigh escaped his lips. “According to the teachers who stopped me, we haven’t exactly… done it. I don’t know if it’s true or not, since I blacked out, and the truth that I did try to do something her still exists. I apologized, but it’s probably not enough. My school and her family didn’t press any charges, though, but I couldn’t bear with the weight of reality, so… I moved to another school, and I took suppressant ever since.”

Taekwoon was silent, wringing his own fingers as he listened to the story. He would be lying if he said he’s not afraid or at least worried as he listened to the story. It gave him a better insight that, despite Wonshik’s courteous behavior and how un-Alpha-like he was, Wonshik was unmistakably an Alpha.

A low chuckle snapped Taekwoon from his own mind. He raised his gaze from his lap, and met with the melancholic eyes staring at him. Taekwoon felt his gut wrenching at the sight.

“I guess you should go home. I’ll call the taxi,” said Wonshik as he stood up. Without thinking, Taekwoon grabbed his wrist and pulled him, stopping him from going away. They only stared at each other, until finally Taekwoon broke the silence.

“Let me stay for another night,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik’s sight fell to the hand gripping around his wrist, but Taekwoon didn’t plan to let go just yet.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” asked Wonshik quietly.

“I trust you,” replied Taekwoon simply. He stood as well, and waited until Wonshik raised his gaze to meet his. “You can’t erase your past, but you can write the future.”

Wonshik’s eyes were glistening, filled with tears threatening to fall. And when Taekwoon pulled him into a warm embrace, Wonshik’s tears were unstoppable.

* * *

Wonshik was still fast asleep when Taekwoon woke up and checked on him in Hongbin’s room. He couldn’t blame him; the talk from the other night surely took a toll on him mentally. Added with the fact that Wonshik was still pretty much drowning in his work, he wouldn’t be surprised if Wonshik would sleep the day away.

Quietly, Taekwoon made some breakfast for himself and Wonshik. Even after he’s finished getting ready for work, Wonshik was still snoring loudly. Taekwoon wanted to enter the room, to kiss him good morning and told him that he’s going to work, but he knew that Wonshik would take 100 steps back in their relationship if he did that.

So instead, Taekwoon took his bags and left a note. He wanted to stay until the end of the week, but he knew that Wonshik wanted some space. He, too, would probably need some time to rethink about everything.

After dropping the key and access card to the front desk, he left.

* * *

Hakyeon was absolutely glowing when he returned, announcing his arrival loudly just as always. Wonshik emerged from his studio room and was greeted with bone-crushing hug from Hakyeon. Hongbin, who followed behind, smiled widely at them as he shook his head.

“ _Hyung_ , careful with him. We don’t want our biggest income to die from suffocation,” teased Hongbin.

“Excuse you, but I am just a weak Omega who can’t even hurt a fly. I will never be able to hurt an Alpha,” replied Hakyeon with an overly cute pout that was obviously fake. Hongbin cringed really hard at that.

“ _Hyung_ , you can kill 10 Alphas at once with those strong arms, seriously,” groaned Wonshik as he wriggled free from Hakyeon. Hakyeon slapped him hard on the chest, making Wonshik yelped, and pointed a warning finger to him.

“In this house, our pack leader is the Omega,” commented Hongbin. Hakyeon hit him hard as well.

“Speaking of which, why don’t I see Taekwoon anywhere? I swear I gave him the key and asked him to take care of you,” said Hakyeon as he looked around. Wonshik gave out a long sigh.

“I asked him not to stay. It’s not good for an unmated Omega to live together with an Alpha—”

“Oh, bullshit. We were living together even before Hongbin moved in with us,” cut Hakyeon quickly.

“ _Hyung_ , you’re practically his mother. He wouldn’t mate you even if you presented yourself to him,” said Hongbin, earning him another slap on the chest.

“Wonshik, remind me why I mated with him again,” sighed Hakyeon dramatically.

“Yeah, I think I need a reminder as well,” added Hongbin. Wonshik chuckled and pointed at both of them.

“This is exactly why you two are soulmates,” said Wonshik. At that, Hakyeon looked at Hongbin with raised eyebrows, and Hongbin kissed him just so that he wouldn’t say anything sassy for the time being. Wonshik rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen.

“But seriously, why don’t you let Taekwoon stay for the whole week? I thought I would be coming home to both of you announcing your marriage or something,” asked Hakyeon again, arm still circling behind Hongbin’s slim waist.

“We are not that close just yet,” said Wonshik.

“Then get closer! Woo him with your charm! Seriously, Wonshik, it’s almost physically painful to see you being obviously in love with him, and him with you, but you keep on acting like you don’t deserve any love,” nagged Hakyeon. Wonshik looked away, obviously not wanting to hear more about it, but Hakyeon wasn’t going to stop.

“Look at me when I speak, Kim Wonshik. The thing you did? It was years ago. You’ve apologized. Your whole family have apologized. She and her whole family have forgiven you, not because they feel obliged to but because they genuinely felt that way. What else do you seek? You take suppressants, and you treat people as your equals no matter if they’re an Omega or a Beta. You’ve paid your dues. It’s time for you to be happy again, to fall in love again,” said Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon…” Wonshik groaned annoyedly.

“He’s right, Wonshik. Loosen up a bit. Listen to what your heart says,” added Hongbin. Wonshik rolled his eyes.

“Not you too,” sighed Wonshik.

“Oh, so did we read it wrong? Do you not like Taekwoon?” asked Hakyeon. Wonshik gave out a long sigh, and Hakyeon already knew his answer before he even spoke it out loud.

“I just… want to take it slow, okay? Don’t say that I’m already taking it slow enough. I can handle this. Let me do it in my own pace,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon could only shrug at that.

“If you say so,” he replied.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Taekwoon immediately turned away from the buckets of flowers. Entering the shop with bright smile was Hakyeon, with Hongbin on tow. Seeing the two men, Taekwoon had a little hope that Wonshik would be there with them, but the door closed without anyone coming in after.

“Wonshik is at the office right now, busy preparing for the song festival,” said Hakyeon before Taekwoon even asked, making him blushed slightly.

“Um, well, what can I help you with, then?” asked Taekwoon.

“I’m just wondering if it’s too late to order an arrangement for the festival? It’s only a week away, and Wonshik told me that you guys need at least 2 weeks notice,” asked Hakyeon.

“Fortunately, we have some that we can do in just 1 week notice,” said Jaehwan as he pulled out a pad from the drawer, then opened the gallery of flower arrangements they had made in the past. Taekwoon thought that Hakyeon would be the one fussing about the arrangement, but surprisingly he left that to Hongbin.

Instead, Hakyeon gestured Taekwoon to take some space from the two Betas. He wanted to talk, obviously, and Taekwoon complied.

“Wonshik wants me to deliver your invitation since he’s too wrapped up with stuffs to do it himself,” said Hakyeon as he rummaged his sling bag, pulling out a cream-colored envelope and handed it to Taekwoon. Taekwoon took it and thanked Hakyeon softly.

“One more thing. Since this event is an opportunity for Wonshik to make acquaintances and maybe score some deals—either as composer, songwriter, or even as featured rapper in other’s work—he will be… different than he usually is. Just brace yourself and don’t let your ovaries explodes, alright?” added Hakyeon with wide grin. Taekwoon raised his eyebrows, but Hakyeon didn’t give him any further explanation.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Hongbin’s discussion with Jaehwan had ended as well, and both of them were only chatting casually.

“Oh yeah, our company is having a small event to welcome the spring, invitations only. Hakyeon and I happen to have 2 extra invitations, if you and your boyfriend want to come,” said Hongbin as he reached into his own sling bag, pulling out two envelopes identical to the one Hakyeon gave Taekwoon earlier.

“Whoa, is it really okay?” asked Jaehwan, astonished.

“Just don’t sell it online or I’ll make you suffer,” replied Hongbin with a dead serious expression, before it melted away to a bright dimpled smile. It was enough for them to know that he’s not joking at all. Jaehwan accepted it with a lot of gratitude, while Hongbin told him that it could be a good business opportunity for them too.

After bidding a goodbye, Jaehwan opened one of the envelopes to read the invitation. He was grinning widely and Taekwoon could roughly guess what it meant.

“This says ‘pastel formal wear’ and I bet you don’t happen to have one in your closet,” said Jaehwan.

“Let’s go shopping this Saturday,” said Taekwoon, since he knew Jaehwan wasn’t going to say it blatantly. Jaehwan grinned widely and gave him a hug, then started discussing with him about what kind of suit they should get


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed like wind and suddenly it’s the festival’s day. Taekwoon and Jaehwan made a delivery to the ballroom in the afternoon, and then closed the store early to get ready for the event. They went to Jaehwan’s apartment, getting ready with Seokjin’s help. Seokjin teased Jaehwan for inviting his boyfriend rather than his roommate, and Jaehwan promised that next time he’d bring Seokjin instead. Seokjin made Jaehwan swore on it.

Sanghyuk arrived later, when they were in the middle of styling Taekwoon’s hair to look even more alluring. Both Betas dragged him in and asked for his opinion as an Alpha, which Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at, but he gave his input anyway.

Jaehwan picked the suits for Taekwoon, consisting of baby blue jacket and matching baby blue slacks. He wore white dress shirt to match it, no ties because he hated it, but Jaehwan made sure he opened two buttons instead of just one. His hair was parted at the side, swiped away to show most of his forehead, and the bangs were curled a little under Sanghyuk’s advice. He looked extra soft with that appearance, although his piercing eyes still gave him an intimidating look.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk decided to go all-out and picked a set of matching baby pink suit, with maroon shirt for Sanghyuk and white shirt for Jaehwan. Jaehwan let his hair down while he swiped Sanghyuk’s hair back to fully reveal his forehead, making him looked even manlier and more mature than usual. Taekwoon and Seokjin gave them thumbs up, and they grinned cheekily at that.

After an obligatory selca, they bid Seokjin a goodbye and went down to basement. Sanghyuk brought a car, but Jaehwan insisted that he wanted to drive. Sanghyuk only gave a long sigh as he handed the key to the giddy Jaehwan, then whispered to Taekwoon, “This is why I bought the automatic one instead of the manual one.” before getting into the passenger seat. Taekwoon chuckled at that, thinking just how adorable the two of them were.

* * *

Hakyeon and Hongbin were already sitting at the table when Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon arrived. Taekwoon looked around for Wonshik, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. It seemed that Hakyeon could sense Taekwoon’s disappointment, since he stood up and guided Taekwoon to sit at his side.

“This is Han Sanghyuk, my boyfriend. Sanghyuk, this is Hongbin and Hakyeon, the two generous gentlemen who gave us the invitation,” introduced Jaehwan.

“Thank you very much for the generous gift, Hongbin- _ssi_ , Hakyeon- _ssi_ ,” greeted Sanghyuk as he bowed to both men.

“Don’t mention it. I think since Wonshik boldly invited his crush to this event, it’s okay for us to invite Taekwoon’s friends as well,” said Hakyeon with a wide grin, making Taekwoon blushed down to his neck. Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows and looked at blushing Taekwoon and surprised Jaehwan, then to grinning Hakyeon and cringing Hongbin.

“Ah, so is this an introduction to both grooms’ side?” asked Sanghyuk calmly.

“Sanghyuk!” hissed Taekwoon as he glared futilely at the younger Alpha. Sanghyuk looked so smug about it.

“I don’t know about marriage just yet, but it surely is nice to know the extended family of our beloved Wonshik’s groom-to-be,” replied Hakyeon smoothly. Taekwoon really hoped that the floor below him would just open and swallow him whole.

“Speaking of which, where is Wonshik? I can’t believe he invited Taekwoon- _hyung_ but he doesn’t show up early to meet him,” asked Jaehwan.

“Ah… We forgot to tell you; he’s the opening performer for tonight’s festival, so he’s currently busy preparing in the backstage. He’ll join us afterwards,” said Hongbin. They nodded in understanding after hearing that, and switched the topic to further introduction about each other.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin found common interest in games, specifically Overwatch, while Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon started a deep discussion over musicals they’d watched. Some servers were walking around offering some drinks, and Hakyeon shamelessly ordered some red wine for the whole table.

“There’s going to be a toast, and since the company pays for it, let’s just enjoy some fancy stuff,” said Hakyeon. The others chuckled at his justification, but they accepted the glass anyway.

The MC took up the stage, greeted the audiences and welcomed them to the festival. There was an opening speech from the CEO, generally welcoming the spring and giving some motivation, but mostly telling everyone to enjoy the night. The MC thanked the CEO, and announced an opening performance from Ravi.

Taekwoon held his breath in anticipation as the lights went off. His heartbeat soared and it sounded really loud within the silence that filled the room before the first beat of the song began. The stage was dimly lit with purple spotlight as some dancers took their place.

Then, Wonshik appeared at the stage, shone brightly under the spotlight. He was wearing pale lavender suit jacket with white shirt and slacks, completed with white leather shoes. His hair was light purple this time, matching nicely with his suit. True to his status, he began to rap with that low, raspy voice that sent shiver all over Taekwoon’s body.

But Wonshik just had to begin dancing as well, shaking his hips and rolling his shoulder, moving his body in the mesmerizing way. He seemed to completely enjoying the song, smiling brightly at the audiences and dancing along with the back dancers. At that point, Taekwoon felt envious towards them.

The song ended and it took Taekwoon a moment before he clapped his hands with the others, still dumbfounded at the performance.

“He’s gaping,” teased Hakyeon.

“He really is,” added Jaehwan.

Taekwoon quickly closed his mouth with a deep blush. When did he start gaping? It’s not like he had never seen Wonshik being all suited up, although it surely was the first time he saw Wonshik performing right in front of his eyes.

More performances were presented, and they watched them intently with occasional comments here and there. Hakyeon told them all to take a good look at a boy group’s performance since he choreographed their dance. The boys waved at him after their performance was done and Hakyeon waved back at them with bright smile and thumbs up.

“Hey. Sorry I took a bit long; I got pulled aside a few times,” greeted Wonshik as he took the last seat between Hongbin and Sanghyuk, right across Taekwoon. Taekwoon quickly turned when he heard Wonshik’s voice, and his breath was caught in his throat. The closer distance gave him a better look on his appearance and it was absolutely mesmerizing.

“Hey, Wonshik! Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Sanghyuk,” greeted Jaehwan as he pointed at Sanghyuk. Wonshik tore his gaze from Taekwoon and smiled politely at Sanghyuk with a slight bow.

“Kim Wonshik, also known as Ravi. Nice to meet you,” greeted Wonshik.

“Nice to meet you too, Wonshik- _hyung_. It’s nice to be finally introduced properly to Taekwoon-hyung’s future mate,” greeted Sanghyuk back with a smug grin. Wonshik’s eyes were wide while Taekwoon almost choked with his own spit.

“ _Sanghyuk!_ ” scolded Taekwoon, face beet red.

“Oh, was I wrong? Sorry, I didn’t notice, from all the things you said about him and how often you brought up the topic,” said Sanghyuk, pretending to be all innocent. Hakyeon already looked at Hongbin with sparkling eyes, whispering _‘can we adopt him?’_ softly. Meanwhile, Taekwoon felt that he wanted to hide under the table until everyone disappeared.

“I’m really flattered, but Taekwoon- _hyung_ and I are just friends,” said Wonshik politely as he took his seat. Taekwoon would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt at all. But at the very least, he knew that Wonshik only meant well.

Reading the situation, Hakyeon quickly changed the topic to bragging about his choreography. They all took turns to compliment him, boosting his confidence to the point that he was absolutely glowing. A set of trainees took up the stage and Hongbin noted that he mentored for their vocals. They went back to watching the performance closely, forgetting the previous talk.

While the performance was good, Taekwoon couldn’t help but stealing a look to the Alpha across him. Even in the dim light of the ballroom, his presence was absolutely glowing. Taekwoon took a look around and he found that he wasn’t the only one staring. He turned back his sight to Wonshik, and he was surprised to find that Wonshik was staring back at him as well.

Taekwoon quickly ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. But when he slowly peeked up again afterwards, he saw how Wonshik was still staring at him, a small smile playing at his lips.

“ _Hyung_ , where’s the toilet? I think I need to use one,” asked Sanghyuk to Wonshik suddenly. Wonshik tore his gaze away, turning to give the direction to Sanghyuk.

“Can you manage? Do you need me to come with you?” offered Wonshik after he finished giving the direction, genuinely concerned that Sanghyuk would get lost.

“No need; I’ll manage it somehow. Thanks, _Hyung_ ,” said Sanghyuk as he stood up from his seat. He turned to Taekwoon and gave him a wink before walking away, following the direction Wonshik gave him earlier.

Not wanting to seem eager, Taekwoon didn’t switch seat right away. He waited a bit for the perfect chance, but his heart sank a little when he saw how Hakyeon stood up and took Sanghyuk’s seat effortlessly. That moment, he wished he had more confidence to approach Wonshik.

Rather than mourning over his lost chance, Taekwoon returned his focus to the stage. He tried to distract himself, and he was doing pretty well until he noticed Hakyeon going back to his seat beside Taekwoon.

Except, it wasn’t Hakyeon.

“Ugh, Hakyeon kept on molesting me,” complained Wonshik as he sat down.

“He just loves you that much,” teased Hongbin with a wide grin. Wonshik shook his head in reply, rolling his eyes dramatically.

He then turned to Taekwoon and offered his usual sweet smile. Though, from the way he looked that night, the smile was leaning more towards the sexy side than the sweet side. Taekwoon felt his cheeks started to heat up again.

“Thank you for coming, and I’m sorry for not giving you the invitation myself. You look amazing tonight,” said Wonshik, meaning every single word. Taekwoon ducked his head in embarrassment, but quickly sat up straight again since he also had something to say to Wonshik.

“It’s okay. Thanks for inviting me. And you… You’re beyond amazing. Purple looks good on you,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik beamed and Taekwoon swore he was facing the incarnation of the sun itself.

“Well, since you told me about my birth flower, I talked about it to one of the stylists and she looked up about it on internet. We found out that apparently my birthstone is amethyst, and so we thought, why don’t style me purple for this? It’s my favorite color too, after all,” explained Wonshik. “The embroidered details on the sleeves are cedar leaves, just like the birth flower you told me,” he added as he stretched out his arm, showing the pattern embroidered in the same color with the fabric. It was hard to see from the distance, but it was clearly visible up close.

“Your stylist sounds amazing,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded in agreement.

“By the way, I learned that your birthstone is apparently topaz. And while topaz has some color variations, one of them is light blue, just like your suit,” added Wonshik.

“Does it mean we’re birthstone duo?” teased Taekwoon.

“If you want to. I think it sounds nice,” replied Wonshik with a sincere smile. Taekwoon couldn’t hold back his smile as well, fully smiling until his eyes curved into crescents.

They caught up with each other, telling how they were doing since the last time they met. Wonshik told him about the music he produced for the festival, both alone or with his crews. He also told Taekwoon about the dance practices he attended to prepare for the festival, and how Hakyeon also helped him to improve it when they’re both home. In return, Taekwoon told Wonshik about several interesting customers that got to the store, also about the arrangement Wonshik and Hongbin ordered for the festival. He also told Wonshik about the hardship he and Jaehwan went through to get their suits in the department store since they mostly sold the commonly searched colors like black, gray, brown, and dark blue.

As they were still chatting, servers came out to prepare for the dinner. Just like Hakyeon said, the CEO was proposing for a toast and they all raised their glasses. Taekwoon didn’t drink much, knowing that his tolerance was rather low. He saw how Wonshik didn’t drink much either, and he wondered whether he didn’t like it or he also had low tolerance like him. They continued talking while they enjoyed their dinner, commenting about the dishes at first and somehow ended up giving restaurant recommendations. When they started listing the restaurants, the whole table was involved, discussing which place had the best barbecue and where to go for some delicious noodles.

After the plates were taken away, more performances took up the stage. Wonshik, too, stood up from his seat with an apologetic look on his face.

“I still have one more performance, so I have to leave. Sorry,” apologized Wonshik.

Hakyeon was instantly lit up at that. “Oh, is it the one when you open—”

Wonshik gestured him to shut up. Hakyeon did, but he was grinning too giddily for it to be a good thing. Taekwoon really wanted to ask, but he knew that Wonshik wasn’t going to answer. So instead, he gave Wonshik an encouraging smile and soft pat on his back. Wonshik smiled at him, then leaned down to whisper something.

“Please don’t judge me too hard on my next performance… It’s pretty embarrassing but the CEO is so convinced that it’s a great idea,” whispered Wonshik.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll be okay,” whispered Taekwoon back. Wonshik chuckled nervously at that, but he nodded anyway.

After bidding one last goodbye to the whole table, Wonshik went away.

* * *

Taekwoon couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing on the stage with numerous other dancers, rolling his whole body almost effortlessly, was Wonshik. He had a wardrobe change, in which he switched his loafers with sneakers and his slacks with loose training pants. But what made Taekwoon stared at him with wide eyes was the fact that his jacket and suit were completely abandoned. His bare chest was there for everyone to see—chiseled abs rippling with his every move. And that’s when Taekwoon realized that other than the tattoos on his arms, he also had one under his collarbone that went up to his shoulder, one along his left side that disappeared into his pants, and another one on his back.

He tried so hard not to stare so blatantly but he failed miserably.

And then he finally understood why they made him removed his shirt. Two dancers splashed water on him, glistening the sun-kissed skin. He could hear surprised yet amused squeals from all over the room, also Hakyeon saying loudly, “Holy shit, Kim Wonshik!”

At the very least he knew that he’s not the only one getting really hot at the moment.

The song ended and the stage light went off. The audiences were obviously on fire, clapping loudly and shouting excitedly.

“That’s definitely an Alpha,” commented Sanghyuk, looking really solemn. Any doubts he had over Wonshik's nature was all washed away.

“Taekwoon, you feel okay?” asked Hakyeon out of curiosity. Taekwoon turned his sight to Hakyeon, blinked slowly, then gave out a long sigh.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon replied, “Yeah, I’m good.”

He’s _not_.

But there was another performance on the stage so he focused on that instead, trying to calm his racing heart. He glanced at the empty seat beside him and wondered just how he should react when Wonshik was back at the table.

But until the MC closed the night, Wonshik didn’t return.


	12. Chapter 12

Taekwoon was grateful that it was Sunday, so he could just lay on his sofabed all day long without having to do anything at all. The festival ended quite late at night, so although he basically did nothing but sitting down all night long, he still managed to feel tired anyway.

That, and the fact that Wonshik didn’t return to their table after that sinful performance.

Wonshik texted him later on that night, apologizing that he couldn’t return to the table because he had some important things to do. He mentioned a few names Taekwoon didn’t recognize, but a simple web search told him that those people were some well-known idols, so Taekwoon assumed that Wonshik was trying to make some connection or even strike a producing deal with them or something.

For some reasons, Taekwoon felt really deflated. Sure, he knew that his current relationship with Wonshik wasn’t exactly an intimate one, and the last night’s event clearly wasn’t a date, but he felt down when he knew that Wonshik chose to spend his time with a potential client rather than with him.

He was being ridiculous, he knew, but sometimes he was just a bit tired with the whole push-and-pull game they were playing. He vaguely thought that he probably should take Jaehwan’s advice and confessed first to Wonshik instead of waiting for him to do it.

But that was for later.

For the time being, he wanted to take his sweet rest until he felt good enough to actually do some chores.

* * *

Some stuffs in his apartment just had to run out when he’s not exactly in mood to shop. Still, rather than procrastinating to the point he forgot that he ran out of stuffs when he’s in dire need for them, Taekwoon decided to drag his own ass to the convenience store. He was in bad mood and grumbling all the way there since he still wanted to just laze around in his apartment.

But he stopped grumbling when he ran onto Wonshik at the soap and shampoo aisle. They smiled at each other, although it’s evident that Wonshik was dead tired. Without all the concealers and foundations covering his imperfections, it was clear that he had a pair of very large and very dark bags under his eyes.

“Your turn to run an errand?” asked Taekwoon.

“I sucks at rock-paper-scissor. Mostly because my roommates are definitely cheating,” replied Wonshik with a grin.

They ended up shopping together, letting Taekwoon to imagine how it would be like if they were living together. Wonshik, too, indulged in their closeness and made mental note on what Taekwoon liked for future references.

“By the way, how was last night? With the people you told me about,” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik obviously tensed, although he tried to appear calm.

“Well, it’s mainly just introduction. Making some connections,” replied Wonshik.

“You said ‘mainly’,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed, pondering about whether they should make such conversation in a convenience store or just try finding someplace else to sit down and talk properly. But Wonshik knew he didn’t exactly have the leisure to do so, so he thought, screw it.

“I sort of got into an argument with the CEO regarding the suppressants I take. I got upset, so I didn’t return to our table. That’s the actual reason. I’m sorry,” explained Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded in understanding, couldn’t exactly blaming Wonshik since he knew just how thoughtful he was most of the times.

“I take that your boss want you to stop taking those, but you don’t want to,” guessed Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded.

“I talked about it to Hakyeon and Hongbin too, and they agree with the CEO,” said Wonshik, sighing. He then turned to Taekwoon, staring at him intently. “I… want to hear what’s your opinion in this.”

Taekwoon took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Is my opinion important for you? I mean, it’s your own body after all,” said Taekwoon.

“Because I want to be with you,” said Wonshik almost too easily. “I want to be with you, but it will be hard to do if—” Wonshik exhaled loudly, trying to calm down a bit more, “—if you’re afraid or hate who I am, what I am without my suppressants.”

The words and the sentiment were so endearing it sounded exactly like a love confession. It was unromantic, without candle light dinner or crescent moon shining above them. It was spoken at the laundry section in a quiet convenience store, with each of them pulling a plastic shopping basket filled with home supplies.

But it was enough.

“How can I know what will happen, if I never meet the you without those suppressants?” asked Taekwoon, trying to be realistic. He reached out to pat Wonshik’s cheek lightly, giving him a little reassurance. “We’ll never know anything if we never try. So let’s try it. We’ll see where we end up at.”

Wonshik nodded, smiling slightly. “I’ll talk to my doctor then,” he said. Taekwoon gave him an encouraging nod, and patted his shoulder for more reassurance.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Wonshik reduced the dosage of his suppressants. Under the doctor’s recommendation, he didn’t immediately stop taking it, but slowly lowering the dosage and let his body adjusting to the change. Still, for a good measure, Wonshik decided to move out from the apartment he shared with Hongbin and Hakyeon. Hongbin offered Wonshik to take over his apartment instead, since he’s only using it whenever Hakyeon was having his heat period, but Wonshik declined it politely. Instead, he purchased a unit in the building much closer to the office, so that he could also focus more on his work. Still, since he was also rebuilding one of the rooms to be his mini studio, he ended up taking Hongbin’s offer for the time being.

Wonshik tried to meet up with Taekwoon as often as possible, so that the change didn’t feel too sudden for him too. Taekwoon was glad that personality wise, Wonshik didn’t seem to change. He’s still the cute big man with bright smile who could be awkward sometimes.

“My sense of smell gets more and more sensitive, so now my producing crew can no longer discreetly order and eat chicken behind my back anymore,” said Wonshik with a grin, walking leisurely with Taekwoon after the shop was closed. Apparently Hongbin’s apartment was close to Taekwoon’s, and Wonshik would have to pass Blue Blossom when he returned from the company’s building, so he had been walking home with Taekwoon almost every day after he found out about it.

“I notice that your scent also gets stronger,” commented Taekwoon.

“Ah, does it bother you? Should I cover it up with deodorant or perfume?” asked Wonshik, starting to panic a little. Taekwoon chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I like the scent. It suits you,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik exhaled in relief. “Any other changes you notice?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah, I’m starting to notice your scent even more. Feels like a refreshing spring,” said Wonshik with a gentle smile. Taekwoon felt his cheeks heating up.

“Well, I do work at a flower shop, though,” replied Taekwoon matter-of-factly.

“But your scent is more attractive than Jaehwan- _hyung_ ’s, in my opinion,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon pouted teasingly.

“Oh, just my scent?” asked Taekwoon, faking a disappointment. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head, stroking Taekwoon’s hair in apologetic way.

“Everything about you is attractive to me,” said Wonshik.

Taekwoon knew that he’s the one who elicited that kind of answer from Wonshik, but he’s also the one getting flustered afterwards. Wonshik watched too gleefully as Taekwoon blushed and covered his whole face, stopping his track and squatted down as if trying to sink to the ground below. Wonshik squatted down too, stroking Taekwoon’s back gently and whispered ‘cute’ at the Omega’s behavior.

“Can you not say something like that in public?!” squaked Taekwoon as he raised his head again, face still burning red like boiled octopus.

“You basically asked for it! What else should I say?” replied Wonshik, trying to defend himself. Taekwoon sighed dramatically as he buried his face on his hands again. Wonshik chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“Okay, next time I’ll say it in private. Let’s get moving, _Hyung_. People are staring,” said Wonshik as he stood up, tugging Taekwoon’s arm up a little. Taekwoon was still pouting as Wonshik helped him stand, and Wonshik really couldn’t help but think about just how cute this _hyung_ was.

“Let’s go,” said Wonshik once again, clasping his hand on Taekwoon’s. They walked in silence afterwards, Taekwoon feeling their joined hands burned and giving him some warm feelings in the gut.

Only when they finally reached Taekwoon’s apartment building did Wonshik let go, making Taekwoon missing him before they even parted.

“Can I ask for a hug?” asked Taekwoon.

Wonshik was absolutely worst at rejecting Taekwoon.

He opened his arms wide, letting Taekwoon stepped into it, and he circled his arms softly but reassuring. He could feel Taekwoon’s arms loosely wrapped around his waist, and he could feel the breath ticking the side of his neck.

“I have to go home,” murmured Wonshik. As much as Taekwoon hated to let go, he did, but not without staring longingly at Wonshik.

“See you tomorrow,” said Wonshik as he stepped away, walking backwards so that he could still see Taekwoon as he bid his goodbye. Because of that, he almost fell at the last step. Taekwoon bursted into laughter while Wonshik tried to salvage the last shred of dignity he had.

“Be careful on your way,” said Taekwoon. One last wave, and they parted ways.


	13. Chapter 13

When the renovation was finally done, Wonshik invited Taekwoon to his apartment. It was generally similar to the one he shared with Hakyeon and Hongbin, with only a bit difference here and there.

For instance, the leather couch Wonshik had in his old mini studio was placed at the living room, complete with the ‘GROOVL1N’ neon light. His current mini studio had a fancy massage chair instead, a gift from Hongbin. He finally had a proper bedroom as well, with a queen-size bed that Hakyeon gave to him.

“Why queen-size, though? Isn’t a single bed enough for you?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik shrugged.

“I’m good with a single bed, but Hakyeon insisted on something bigger. He said it’s for, uh, precautions,” replied Wonshik, shortening the reason why Hakyeon did it. There’s no way he would tell Taekwoon that Hakyeon got it precisely for the time when Taekwoon got into heat and needed Wonshik’s ‘assistance’. No, he’s not going to say it at all.

“Hakyeon is so thoughtful, isn’t he?” commented Taekwoon quietly. Wonshik took a glance and he saw Taekwoon’s face blushing a little. He probably picked up the hidden meaning. Wonshik mentally thought that he’d scream to Hakyeon afterwards.

“Speaking of Hakyeon, he and Hongbin will drop by for dinner. Are you going to join us?” offered Wonshik as he walked out from the bedroom, trying to direct the conversation away from there. Thankfully Taekwoon followed him to the living room, eyes still wandering around.

“Ah, I already promised Jaehwan that I’ll go for a night out with him, Seokjin, and their friends, though,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik felt a bit deflated, but he also knew that Taekwoon has his own life. He has no right to intrude it.

“And speaking about food… Are you going to ask me out for lunch or do I have to buy one myself?” asked Taekwoon teasingly. Wonshik grinned widely at that, making Taekwoon shook his head in disbelief.

“Come on. Show me that chicken restaurant you talked so highly about,” said Taekwoon as he gestured Wonshik to get going.

* * *

They’ve just finished giving their order to the waiter when Wonshik’s phone rang. Wonshik saw the caller’s ID and frowned, signalling to Taekwoon that he needed to take it as he walked to the toilet for quieter environment.

“Hello? Is there anything wrong, Dad?” asked Wonshik as soon as he picked up the call.

“What? Can’t I call my own son if there’s nothing wrong?” retorted his father, Hyunshik.

“Well… No… I mean, it’s been awhile since you or Mom called me, so I think there’s something wrong going on,” replied Wonshik truthfully.

“Anyway, I don’t really have any problem with you, but I think your mother needs to talk,” said Hyunshik. Wonshik hadn’t had time to ask what that could be when he heard shuffling sound from the other end, probably the phone being passed over.

“Wonshik, dear, I called your apartment this morning but you’re not living there anymore! I heard from Hakyeon that you moved out to live with your mate? Why don’t you tell us that you have a mate already?” asked his mother, Minji, with concern lacing her voice thickly. Wonshik almost choked on air.

“H-Hakyeon said _what_?! No! Mom, I’m not mated yet!” protested Wonshik immediately.

“But you’re moving out, right? Is it because Hakyeon brings his mate home and you get jealous? Are they mating while you’re trying to sleep every night?” asked Minji again, not even sounded hesitant or bashful at all. Wonshik dragged his palm along his face.

“Mom, _please_. Can I talk to Dad?” pleaded Wonshik. Minji tutted.

“Always the daddy’s boy. Okay, talk to your dad!” replied Minji. Another shuffling, and Wonshik heard his father chuckling.

“For the record, Hakyeon didn’t say anything about you moving out to live with your mate. Don’t scold him for what your mother said, okay?” said Hyunshik. Wonshik gave a long sigh.

“I’ve been her son for 26 years. I know her habit; don’t worry,” replied Wonshik.

“Hakyeon did told us that you finally stop taking suppressants, though,” said Hyunshik again. At this, Wonshik fell silent. “What changes, Wonshik? When you first took it, you even fought with your mother because she disagreed that you need those suppressants. You’ve taken it for almost a decade without lowering the dosage even when you faced the situations where your nature as an Alpha could give you more advantage. You refused even when I, your own father, asked you to stop taking those pills. So what happened that you don’t tell us, your own parents?” asked Hyunshik gently yet sternly. Wonshik chewed his lips, not exactly knowing what to say.

“Dad… Can we talk about this later? I’m out for some lunch with my friend,” said Wonshik quietly.

“Ah, I see… We’ll call you again later. Are you having a lunch outside?” asked Hyunshik.

“Yeah, at that chicken restaurant near the company’s building, the one I brought you and Mom to the last time you’re here,” replied Wonshik.

“Okay, enjoy your lunch,” said Hyunshik before ending the call. Wonshik sighed, pocketing his phone and went back to his seat. He was just in time; the chicken had just been served.

“I was going to eat it all if you’re not coming back anytime soon,” joked Taekwoon. Wonshik gave him a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. The timing is just not really good,” apologized Wonshik. Taekwoon was curious about who called Wonshik, but he didn’t want to come off as too nosy. So instead, he simply picked up some chickens and put it on Wonshik’s plate.

“Hurry up and eat. It’s getting cold,” said Taekwoon before he took his first bite. Wonshik gave him one last apologetic smile before digging in as well, the phone conversation forgotten.

* * *

“Wonshikkie!”

Wonshik almost choked on the spicy chicken he was eating. He hoped that he was only hearing things, but there’s no way he’d mistake the two people walking towards his table with wide grin plastered on their faces. Wonshik wiped his hands on the tissue and took a gulp of tea quickly before standing up. Taekwoon looked up at him with confused expression, but his question was answered before he could even ask it.

“Mom, Dad? Why are you here?” asked Wonshik, just as confused as Taekwoon was.

“Why else do you think we called you for? We’re here for a visit! Too bad you moved out without telling us so we can’t surprise you at your doorstep, but this is okay as well,” answered Minji as she hugged her son in a bone-crushing hug and pecked his cheek. She then realized that Wonshik wasn’t alone, and she smiled brightly at Taekwoon. Taekwoon became self-conscious and quickly wiped his hands.

“And who is this might be? A co-worker? Friend? Potential mate?” asked Minji without any hesitation. Taekwoon almost choked when he heard the last phrase. His face was boiling red and Minji took the hint.

“A friend, Mom. The name’s Taekwoon. And, Taekwoon- _hyung_ , they are my mom and dad,” introduced Wonshik.

“Hi, I’m Wonshik’s mom, Kim Minji. And this is my husband, Kim Hyunshik. Nice to meet Wonshik’s… _friend_ ,” greeted Minji with a bright smile. Taekwoon didn’t miss the way she punctuated the word ‘friend’ and ducked his head.

“I’m Jung Taekwoon, Wonshik’s friend,” greeted Taekwoon. Minji raised her eyebrows at the softness of his voice. But she said nothing yet.

“We still can order some chicken, right? Wonshik, you’re paying, right?” asked Minji as she called the waiter before Wonshik can respond. He simply shook his head and glanced at Taekwoon with tired expression. Taekwoon chuckled at that.

The waiter came and helped them moving a table so that the four of them could sit together. Wonshik moved to sit beside Taekwoon before any of his parents could say anything. He knew that his parents, especially his mother, could be too much sometimes. Again, Minji only raise her eyebrows at the gesture and made no comment just yet.

Minji ordered the extra meal herself, only asking Hyunshik whether he wanted a beer or not. Taekwoon noticed just how passive Hyunshik looked, while Minji seemed to be dominant, and he leaned to whisper at Wonshik.

“Is your mother an Alpha and your father a Beta?” he asked. He’s purely curious. Usually Alpha women only mated with fellow Alpha, but Hyunshik didn’t feel like an Alpha at all. Wonshik chuckled at Taekwoon’s question.

“My mom’s an Alpha, but dad isn’t a Beta. He’s an Omega. He gave birth to me and my little sister,” whispered Wonshik back. Taekwoon stared at him with wide eyes, shocked to learn the truth about Wonshik’s parents. Despite how society had developed over the years, it’s still considered a norm that the woman was the one getting pregnant and giving birth in the man-woman relationship. That’s why Omega men were usually mated with Alpha or Beta men rather than women. Mates like Wonshik’s parents were very, very rare, if almost nonexistent.

“Why are you two whispering secretly like that? You sure you’re just friends?” teased Minji. Taekwoon blushed at the remark, while Wonshik gave out a long sigh.

“Are friends not allowed to have some privacy? Seriously…” groaned Wonshik. Minji was about to tease them again but Hyunshik held her hand and shook his head, making her pouted cutely but he still shook his head.

“If we may know, how do you meet our Wonshik, Taekwoon? Are you newly debuted idol, or maybe one of Wonshik’s producing crew?” asked Hyunshik. His tone was more relaxed and gentle, somewhat close to how Wonshik usually talked.

“No, I’m a florist. We… we met by chance. Um, Wonshik helped me on the street,” replied Taekwoon, stuttering a bit. Hyunshik frowned a little at the unclear explanation, but he didn’t press further. He could read the discomfort on Taekwoon’s face and knew that he shouldn’t ask for details.

“Sometimes a random encounter is what we need. I met Wonshik’s mother by chance too,” said Hyunshik with a gentle smile. Minji was obviously blushing, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but felt that the pair was really adorable.

The extra order came and they ate as they continued the conversation. Wonshik told them about how work was going in general, the future offers, and the possibility of releasing yet another solo album. Hyunshik told Wonshik about how things were going at home, mostly about Wonshik’s most beloved sister, Jiwon. Wonshik tried to pry if there’s any possible mate trying to approach Jiwon because he’s ready to fight everyone, in which Mijin scolded him to stop being so overprotective since Jiwon was an adult anyway.

Then they started asking Taekwoon, about how long he had known Wonshik and just how they became friends. Taekwoon truthfully answered that they just happened to meet each other from time to time they finally became friends. Minji commented that it’s rare for Wonshik to befriend someone who was basically a stranger. Wonshik’s circle of friends consisted of the people of the same circle—Hakyeon was his childhood friend, Hongbin worked at the same company and he’s Hakyeon’s boyfriend, his producing crews, his dance crews, several idols he became friends with because he produced their songs, and so on. Taekwoon was probably the first case Wonshik befriending someone outside his work-school-neighborhood circle.

“You can ask Hakyeon about all the dirts Wonshik has and I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to tell you all the details,” said Minji after Taekwoon mentioned that he’s become considerably close to Hakyeon too after Wonshik introduced them.

“Just because you and Hakyeon love to bully me to no end since forever. Seriously, Mom, if I don’t know any better, I thought he’s your first son, not me,” said Wonshik while shaking his head. Taekwoon chuckled at the remark, understanding why Wonshik often described Hakyeon as ‘the mother who doesn’t give birth to me’. He couldn’t imagine the mess that could happen if the two of them were at the same place.

“Well, it has been nice, but we still have other plans. I’m sure you youngsters also have something else to do other than entertaining these old folks, right?” said Hyunshik. Minji nodded in agreement, emptying the tea in her glass with one long gulp.

“We’re not here just to visit you, my boy. Now give your mom and dad a hug,” said Minji as she stood up and beckoned Wonshik closer. Wonshik actually looked a bit sad as he stood up and hugged Minji like she asked.

“Until when are you staying here? And where are you staying?” asked Wonshik.

“We’ll be staying until Monday morning. And your generous friend Hongbin lent us his apartment unit to stay. Yeonnie sure is lucky to have a mate as thoughtful as him. Good thing he didn’t end up mating with you,” replied Minji.

“Mom, just because I’m an Alpha and he’s an Omega, doesn’t mean that we have to mate,” said Wonshik, gently reminding Minji that no matter what happened, Hakyeon was more like a brother for him.

“Oh, but your secret boyfriend here is an Omega, no?” whispered Minji. Wonshik’s face heated up and he was about to protest, but Minji ruffled his hair while laughing. “No need to be so serious. Introduce us properly when you’ve made your decision, okay? No matter what, we’re still your parents,” she added.

Wonshik nodded, then he moved over to give a hug to Hyunshik while Minji talked to Taekwoon—generally about taking care Wonshik and reminding him to ask Hakyeon about anything related to Wonshik since they grew together.

“I’ve sort of guessed your reason when I saw that boy. If this is the way you choose, then I can only watch over you,” said Hyunshik. He sighed and patted Wonshik’s head softly. “You are one difficult child to raise. But you are still my child nevertheless,” he added. Wonshik sniffed, eyes glistening already, but he willed himself not to cry in public place.

Hyunshik then turned to Taekwoon, smiling gently at him as he saw the young Omega smiling shyly at him. “Wonshik’s friends are our children too. If you have something you want to talk about, just call us. Ask Wonshik for our number,” said Hyunshik. Taekwoon nodded at that, mumbling a low ‘thanks’.

Wonshik’s parents left, and Wonshik actually paid for all of them, including Taekwoon. Taekwoon tried to pay his own part, but Wonshik snatched away the bill as he gave his card to the waiter. Wonshik shook his head as Taekwoon pouted.

“My mom already told me to pay for everything. What kind of son I am to deny her words?” said Wonshik as he took back his card and the bill from the waiter.

“But it’s unfair. I want to pay my share too,” complained Taekwoon.

“Then, next time, you can treat me something in return,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon contemplated about it and then nodded.

“Next time,” he agreed


	14. Chapter 14

Taekwoon checked the schedule in his calendar and he licked his lips. It was finally time for their decision to be tested. The first time Taekwoon got his heat after Wonshik decided to gradually stop taking the suppressant, there was no change yet since Wonshik had only reduced his dosage a little. But this time, Wonshik was barely on medication anymore. Taekwoon was still on suppressant himself, so it should be under control somewhat. It didn’t completely erase the nervousness he felt, though. The memory of the three Alphas that surrounded him that time made him shivered.

 _But Wonshik isn’t those Alphas_ , Taekwoon reminded himself. Still, he also remembered Wonshik’s story, the reason why he started taking those suppressants. He could only hope that nothing bad would happen.

That evening, Wonshik visited Blue Blossom to walk Taekwoon home, and his brows knitted as he stepped closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon bit his cheeks as he saw how realization hit Wonshik.

“I should probably stay away until the end of next week, shouldn’t I?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon shook his head. He took Wonshik’s hand and clasped it in his own.

“Help me through it,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik inhaled sharply, worry etched between his brows.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I, uh, I don’t… I’m not… I can’t…” Wonshik shook his head slowly. But Taekwoon squeezed his hand and patted his head gently, looking at him with such fond look that Wonshik couldn’t quite understand.

“I want to be with you,” Taekwoon repeated what Wonshik told him before. “It will be a lie if I say that I’m not afraid or nervous, but I want to be with you, at least as much as you want to be with me,” said Taekwoon firmly. Wonshik let out a shaky breath, still looking somewhat lost.

“I may hurt you,” said Wonshik quietly.

“We don’t know yet. And I want to trust you,” reassured Taekwoon. Wonshik exhaled again, but he nodded. He knew that he needed to know whether he had grown from a brutal Alpha he was or not.

“Then… it’s better that you stay in my place. I can ask Hongbin to check our daily condition, just in case. And if… if something unwanted happens… at least it won’t haunt your home,” suggested Wonshik. Taekwoon agreed to it, knowing that he needed it too. Besides, he knew that his own apartment would be too small to accommodate both of them.

“According to my scheduler, my heat is due in 5 days. When should I move in?” asked Taekwoon, talking about it casually to ease Wonshik’s worry a little.

“Uh, in another 2-3 days? Is that okay? I need to stock up the fridge and all too,” suggested Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded in agreement.

“Stock up some condoms too; I’m not looking forward to get pregnant just yet,” added Taekwoon. Wonshik’s face was burning red, but he nodded at what Taekwoon said. He, too, wasn’t ready to be a father just yet.

But as they walked together, holding hands comfortably, Wonshik did try to imagine his future with Taekwoon by his side and small children in their arms. He liked that image, and he hoped that it could happen, although he didn’t want to rush it if Taekwoon wasn’t ready yet. Little did he knew that Taekwoon was imagining the same thing, and hoped that it would come true in the near future.

* * *

Just as Taekwoon expected, Wonshik told him to take the bedroom while Wonshik would be sleeping in the studio room right across it. Taekwoon didn’t protest, knowing that it’s futile anyway. He noticed that Wonshik had just changed the bed sheet, probably also airing out his pillows since he could faintly smell the sun scent on it. There was already some space cleared out at Wonshik’s closet, letting Taekwoon to put his own clothes there. He then picked up his towel and toothbrush, stepping out from the bedroom to place the towel in the laundry room and his toothbrush in the bathroom.

The studio’s door was opened, and he could see that Wonshik had placed a folded mattress inside, along with extra blanket and pillow. At the very least, Taekwoon knew that Wonshik wouldn’t be sleeping on his massage chair, and that’s enough reassurance for him.

“I’ve stocked up fruits and ready-made food in the fridge. The bottled mineral water is here. I have some stocked up in the fridge if you want the cold ones,” said Wonshik as he showed where he stored the mineral water. Taekwoon stepped into the kitchen and took a look at the fridge, eyebrows shooting up at the amount of food.

“This can last more than a week,” said Taekwoon. Not just the amount, the varieties were also wide. Wonshik smiled sheepishly.

“Well, we’ll never know. I read that Omegas consume more food during their heat,” said Wonshik. It’s hard not to think that this man was really cute, despite his height and build.

“I’m pretty sure that I won’t eat that much either. But yeah, who knows? Maybe you’ll end up eating more as well,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded in agreement. After all, he had never done this before. Hakyeon and Hongbin gave him some sort of quick lecture about the nature of a heat and how assisting an Omega in heat worked. It was a bit cringey, since most if not everything they explained was based on their own experience. But then again, at least it sounded more useful than the sex ed he got back in school.

“Anyway, it’s late already. Better if you take a shower and rest now. You still have to go to work tomorrow, right?” said Wonshik.

“Yeah, tomorrow and the day after. After that, I have 1 week break,” confirmed Taekwoon.

One week break. One whole week which Taekwoon would spend together with Wonshik. Suddenly Wonshik was nervous again. Taekwoon sensed it, and he gently stroke Wonshik’s arm to soothe him.

“It’s going to be okay,” reassured Taekwoon, “Just breathe.”

Wonshik followed Taekwoon’s advice, just trying to breathe steadily and calmly. He felt embarrassed, panicking and all while Taekwoon took everything calmly.

“Can I… Can I hold you?” asked Wonshik quietly. Taekwoon smiled, nodding once before he leaned on Wonshik, circling his arms around his waist. Wonshik hesitantly put his hands on Taekwoon’s back, resting his head on the broad shoulder and inhaled deeply. Taekwoon’s scent was calming, with a hint of sweetness Wonshik knew would grow later on. He could feel Taekwoon’s breath on his neck as well, and he could only hope that Taekwoon felt the same attraction as he did.

“Wonshik,” called Taekwoon softly. Wonshik hummed in response, letting him knew that he’s listening. “I want to kiss you, while I’m still in my clear mind. I want to kiss you just because I want it, not because my pheromone was demanding it,” he added just as softly.

Wonshik pulled away slowly, and Taekwoon let him be. He couldn’t look at Wonshik’s eyes, fearing to see rejection in them. But then he felt warm hands cupping his cheeks, making him glanced up to meet with Wonshik’s fond eyes. If Taekwoon hadn’t fallen for Wonshik yet, he swore he would at that moment. The way Wonshik stared at him as if he was the only person that mattered in the whole world made him wanted to melt.

“I’m bad at kissing,” admitted Wonshik. Taekwoon shrugged.

“Practice makes perfect,” he replied.

Wonshik chuckled before he slowly leaned closer, angling his head a bit and closing his eyes as the distance between them shortened. It was simple and quick, a gentle touch of their lips, before Wonshik pulled away with burning face.

“Sorry,” he muttered shyly.

“Don’t be,” replied Taekwoon. This time, he leaned forward first.

They shared some more chaste kisses, before Taekwoon announced that he wanted to take a shower. His cheeks were flushing pink, and he quickly rushed to the laundry room to snatch his towel and then disappeared into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Wonshik took a cold mineral water and downed the whole bottle in one go. He needed to calm his racing heart.

Wonshik decided to just go back to work in his studio, tweaking around the piece he had been working. He was so immersed in it he didn’t realize Taekwoon knocking the door and going in, making him jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I’ve tried to knock but—”

“No, it’s okay. My bad. I’m just… Sorry,” cut Wonshik as he tried to breathe evenly, placing a hand on his chest to calm his heart a bit.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you. It’s just… The bed is too big. I can’t sleep,” admitted Taekwoon quietly. Sure, he was used to sleeping alone, but doing so while knowing that Wonshik could have been there with him made him felt really lonely.

Wonshik caught the signal, and he admitted that he really was absolute shit at denying Taekwoon. So Wonshik saved his work, turning off his computer and stood up from his seat.

“I’ll accompany you. Just until you fall asleep. Okay?” said Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded at the suggestion.

“Okay. Just until I fall asleep,” agreed Taekwoon.

But as soon as Wonshik’s head hit the pillow, he was off to the dreamland, snoring loudly like he hadn’t been asleep for days. Taekwoon chuckled at just how childish he looked, and he pressed a kiss on the small lips.

“Good night, Shik,” whispered Taekwoon before he lay down with Wonshik, pressing close to him as he drifted to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for smut in this chapter

For two days straight, Jaehwan teased Taekwoon for smelling very much like the Alpha he’s staying with. Taekwoon was blushing furiously, but he couldn’t deny that he liked being enveloped by Wonshik’s scent like that. Jaehwan also teased Taekwoon about just how many people would mistake Taekwoon as an Alpha, since he was already tall, broad-shouldered, and had piercing eyes. Complete with Wonshik’s smell sticking on him, it was as if he was an Alpha himself. If that meant there would be less Alpha ogling him, he’s taking it as compliment.

The morning and night at Wonshik’s apartment also felt nice. Taekwoon got up first since he had a regular job, and he’d make breakfast for himself and Wonshik. Wonshik would wake up just before Taekwoon left to work, thanking him for the breakfast and told him to take care.

At night, after Taekwoon got back to work, Wonshik would emerge from his studio room and hugged Taekwoon to welcome him home. He then told Taekwoon to take a shower first as he reheated the takeouts he ordered earlier. Taekwoon did as he was told, and later enjoyed dinner together with Wonshik. They’d talk about their day, about random things, and later washed the dishes together. They took turns to use the toilet and brushed their teeth before retreating to the bedroom.

As they lay side by side, Wonshik would begin to ask more private things to Taekwoon. He’d ask about how Taekwoon’s heat usually was, how much it affected him, things he usually did during the time, and so on. Taekwoon patiently answered every single one of them, going into details when it’s needed, with Wonshik listening to every word he said. When it became too hard to stay awake, they went to sleep.

Taekwoon snuck out a goodnight kiss like the previous night, and he snuggled close to Wonshik as he fell asleep.

* * *

Wonshik woke up from a powerful shake, and he frowned as he tried to register his surrounding. Faintly, he heard something, but his brain just couldn’t register it just yet. He yawned widely, taking a deep breath as he stretched his body. Then, an oddly sweet scent hit him, waking him up completely as he pushed himself up.

“Oh, good, you’re finally awake,” sighed Taekwoon. His whole face was flushed and he was sweating a lot despite the air conditioner. His heat had started, and Wonshik wondered just how he could still sleep with Taekwoon smelling so damn good right next to him.

“I’m going to strip. Help me so it’ll be faster,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded, and he was about to help Taekwoon with the shirt when he saw him already pulling at the hem. That left the shorts and underwear. Wonshik bit his lips in worry.

“Just pull it off, will you?” groaned Taekwoon, scowling deeply before his face disappeared behind his shirt. Exhaling hard once, Wonshik did as he was told, hooking his thumbs on the elastic band and pulled the pieces of clothing down. The scent of Taekwoon’s arousal was much stronger then, making Wonshik froze as he tried to calm himself down. Meanwhile, Taekwoon already impatiently pulled up his legs to completely free himself from the restraining clothes.

“Wonshik. Come here,” called Taekwoon, still trying to keep his composure although he was so ready to just pounce Wonshik and ride him until he was sated. He wouldn’t do it, though. No, it would definitely end badly for both of them.

Wonshik complied far too easily as always, scooting up until he was on the same eye level with Taekwoon. He seemed to be struggling to keep his cool as well, and it was too endearing for Taekwoon to be missed. So he pushed himself up, melding their lips together as he pushed Wonshik further to the bed. He easily straddled Wonshik, pushing him to lay on his back as Taekwoon kept abusing his lips. He nipped the plush lower lip and Wonshik gasped, giving free access for Taekwoon to explore his mouth. Taekwoon was dominating the kiss, hungry for more, while his hole was aching for something to fill it.

“Fingers—Use your fingers,” panted Taekwoon as he blindly searched for Wonshik’s hand, and guided it down. He moaned loudly as Wonshik’s fingertip brushed against the wet entrance. “Be gentle,” he breathed out before he felt the finger starting to push in slowly, working him open. He let go of Wonshik’s hand so that he could held on to Wonshik’s shoulders as pleasure started to spread all over his body.

Taekwoon kept on giving instruction to Wonshik, when to add more fingers, to pick up the pace, and to go deeper. He could hear the other’s ragged breath, the leaking pheromone that only made him drunk in ecstasy even more. He rolled his hips to meet with Wonshik’s thrusts, kissing him messily to encourage him more. When finally Wonshik’s fingers hit the spot, he screamed and fell on Wonshik’s chest; his whole body shaking.

“Taek—”

“There. Again. Move,” groaned Taekwoon. Wonshik thrusted his fingers again, hitting the same spot, once again sending Taekwoon over the edge. Wonshik kept up his pace, his other hand holding Taekwoon’s neck to anchor him, feeling just how close Taekwoon was. Meanwhile, Taekwoon was reduced to a moaning mess, clinging tightly to Wonshik as he started to come undone.

“Shik—I’m—I’m close—”

“Let it all go, babe. Cum for me,” Wonshik’s voice was rough and it was all he needed to reach his orgasm, making a mess all over Wonshik’s shirt and shorts. He shuddered as he felt the other’s fingers sliding out with squelching sound.

As he slowly calmed down from his high, he noticed that something was pressing uncomfortably against his hipbone. He rolled away from Wonshik, and the other immediately sat up and scooted to the end of the bed.

“Bathroom.” That was the only thing he muttered as he rushed to the bathroom, practically slamming the door closed. It quickly clicked with Taekwoon about the situation, and he scrambled to put his clothes back on before rushing to the bathroom as well. He tried the door and was unsurprised to find it unlocked.

Wonshik looked up in surprise as he saw the door swung open and Taekwoon stepped inside. He was standing in front of the toilet bowl, shorts and boxer pooling on his ankle, one hand on his erect dick. Taekwoon glanced down to his crotch and Wonshik’s face burned immediately, trying to cover himself up but it was so hard to do—

“I’ll help you,” said Taekwoon as he stepped closer. The smell of his cum and slick were still really strong and it made Wonshik’s dick twitched involuntarily. Taekwoon positioned himself behind Wonshik, and he curled his long fingers around the length that wasn’t covered by Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik groaned, jerking his hips forward at the touch.

Slowly, Wonshik started to stroke himself and Taekwoon followed the pace. The soft skin of Taekwoon’s fingers were so different from his own and it made Wonshik felt dizzy. He could feel the other pressing gently against his back, kissing and nipping the uncovered nape. Taekwoon was taking special attention to the tattoo peeking from under Wonshik’s shirt, tracing the sharp outline with his tongue before gently nipping it and kissed it in return.

With Taekwoon hand on his dick and his mouth on his nape, Wonshik felt his climax was coming sooner than he thought. He growled as he fell forward, his free hand slamming against the cold tiles as he prevented himself from falling off completely. His cum covered both of their hands, dripping down into the toilet bowl as he rode it out completely. He swore he could see stars behind his lids, feeling how intense his orgasm was compared to the ones he had when he got a morning wood that just didn’t want to go away until he jerked it off. He guessed it’s probably the effect of stopping the suppressant. At the very least, he’s glad that he had plenty of self-control this time.

“We… We should get a shower,” suggested Wonshik as he regained more composure. Taekwoon nodded, stepping away from Wonshik to once again strip down to nothing. Wonshik, already clear-headed, started to blush furiously as he looked away from Taekwoon.

“We’re going to see each other naked more often from now on. No need to be shy,” said Taekwoon, sounded so confident although his red ears didn’t hide about just how embarrassed he was. Wonshik chuckled nervously, nodding once before reaching the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift move. Taekwoon took a deep breath as he saw those abs again, this time much closer, and he licked his lips at the thought that he totally could touch it.

They relaxed more once they stepped into the shower, helping each other to wash. It was Wonshik who later remembered that they didn’t even bring a towel in the first place, telling Taekwoon to stay in the bathroom as he rushed to the laundry room while hoping that no one saw him running around naked from the uncovered window.

They dried themselves and put on fresh set of clothes, changing the sheet because Wonshik insisted to although Taekwoon reminded him that it’d probably be dirtied again in the afternoon. Taekwoon’s stomach was growling loudly by the time they finished putting on the new sheet, so Wonshik suggested him to take some breakfast first while he did the laundry.

“Usually the heat will flare up again in the afternoon,” Taekwoon informed him as he stepped inside the kitchen after starting the washing machine.

“Ah… Okay,” replied Wonshik, not really knowing how to reply. “How—How do you feel? W-was it good?” he asked. Taekwoon nodded, still shoveling the reheated food into his mouth.

“Better than doing it myself,” admitted Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed in relief, and Taekwoon gave him a wide smile. “We’ll be fine. Don’t be so nervous,” he added.

Wonshik nodded, hoping that his self-control really could stay in check until the end of the week.

* * *

Hongbin really made a quick visit before lunch, just to check if everything was alright. He teased Wonshik about finally putting an end to his mountain hermit life, and Wonshik slapped him hard on the shoulder. He reminded Wonshik to stay hydrated before he left, knowing that it’s best that he didn’t stay for too long.

Since Taekwoon said that it’s okay if Wonshik wanted to continue working in his studio, he was once again back into the purple-lit room and continued from the last time. He kept his headphone hanging on his neck and his door open, just in case if Taekwoon called him. When Taekwoon did call him, he quickly saved his progress and stepped out from the studio, entering the bedroom where Taekwoon had started stripping already.

“Better to have them off before it’s dirtied,” murmured Taekwoon as he folded his clothes and put them on the nightstand. Wonshik nodded at the logic, and he started stripping as well. He missed the way Taekwoon licked his lips at the sight of Wonshik’s bare torso, the Nike tattoo stretching along with the skin and muscles underneath.

“Where do you keep the condoms?” asked Taekwoon as he climbed to the bed, pulling up the pillows at the headrest.

“Top drawer, both tables,” replied Wonshik as he pulled down his shorts along with his boxer, and Taekwoon quickly pulled one open. He raised his eyebrows at the box, and guessed that probably Wonshik was following whatever Hakyeon was telling him.

“So thin it’s almost like not wearing one, eh?” teased Taekwoon as he opened the box and took one out. Wonshik blushed as he joined Taekwoon on the bed, snatching the condom away from Taekwoon’s hand.

“Hakyeon and Hongbin said it’s the best one. I’m merely listening to them,” said Wonshik, trying to defend himself. Taekwoon chuckled at his reaction, biting his lower lip innocently, although it caused Wonshik’s blood to rush south instead.

Again, Taekwoon pushed Wonshik to the bed, straddling him as he kissed the Alpha slowly. He felt Wonshik’s hand on his nape, and another gently touching his back. Taekwoon ran his hands along Wonshik’s neck, down to his protruding collar bones, and even lower to his firm chest. Wonshik moaned and bucked his hips up as he felt Taekwoon’s soft fingers brushed lightly against his nipples. Taekwoon chuckled delightfully, repeating the gesture and earning a hearty groan from Wonshik. His hand was pushing down Taekwoon’s hips, letting their erection to brush against each other. A moan escaped Taekwoon’s lips when he felt just how hard Wonshik was already. He, too, was getting really wet down there.

Giving one more kiss as he took the condom Wonshik had forgotten on the bed, Taekwoon sat back far enough to see Wonshik looking wrecked already. Taekwoon licked his lips at the sight of Wonshik’s erection, tearing away the foil wrapper and carefully rolled it down the length, his eyes never leaving Wonshik’s face. Wonshik rolled his eyes back, bucking his hips up to feel more friction.

“So eager. And I’m the one in heat here,” teased Taekwoon as he crawled up again, pecking the corner of Wonshik’s lips. Wonshik groaned and pulled him down for a proper kiss, although it was really sloppy.

“You just feel so damn good,” growled Wonshik, pulling Taekwoon’s hair a little to make him reveal the smooth skin of his neck. Wonshik ran his tongue along, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and nipped gently at the juncture of his neck. Taekwoon moaned at the touch, tilting his head and pushed himself even closer to Wonshik. “So damn good,” growled Wonshik again as he ran his hands down from Taekwoon’s waist to his ass, squeezing lightly.

“Aah—Shik, your fingers. Work me open just like this morning,” breathed Taekwoon into Wonshik’s ear before he took the lobe between his teeth, nibbling softly and sucking it lightly. Wonshik groaned and complied, inserting his finger without much warning. Taekwoon became a moaning mess again, chanting Wonshik’s name as he rolled his hips along with Wonshik’s thrust.

“T-take it out. Take it out,” panted Taekwoon as he gripped Wonshik’s wrist, pulling it away from him. Wonshik was about to ask if there’s something wrong when he felt Taekwoon’s hand wrapping around his arousal, the tip brushing against the heated skin before Taekwoon finally managed to line it up with his entrance.

“Taek, wa—”

Whatever protest Wonshik had was quickly washed away as Taekwoon sank down to his dick. Both of their moans filled the room. Taekwoon’s blunt nail scraped along Wonshik’s chest, while Wonshik used every ounce of self control he had not to buck up. He trembled hard, fists clutching the sheet beneath to anchor him. It was hard to stay still, especially as Taekwoon was circling his hips, clenching and unclenching around him as he tried to adjust himself to the thickness filling him.

Then, Taekwoon started to move. He tried to take more of Wonshik with every thrust, intending to have the whole thing inside him. When finally Wonshik’s knot slipped past the rim, Taekwoon gasped loudly as he fell forward.

They stayed still for some long minutes, breathing heavily as they savored the feeling of being physically connected. But the desire that was building up in his gut made Taekwoon mustered up the strength he still had to lift his hips away, moaning slightly from the loss of hardness filling him in, before he slammed all the way down. Wonshik groaned at the action, failing to stop himself from bucking up and thrusted even deeper into Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s delighted cry sounded like an encouragement to him, so he moved his hands to grip at Taekwoon’s hips and used the leverage to go deeper, harder with every thrust.

Soon enough, Taekwoon could only moaned and whined against Wonshik’s chest as he let the Alpha to control the pace. It felt so good, Wonshik pounding into him as much as it was allowed with that position. But eventually Wonshik’s cock slipped out, and Taekwoon whined at the loss.

“B-back—Put it back in—” choked Taekwoon. Instead, Wonshik gently rolled both of them so that Taekwoon was lying on the mattress, confusion written all over his face as he rutted against Wonshik, trying to get his dick back inside.

“Let me take care of you,” murmured Wonshik into Taekwoon’s ear before pecking his cheek softly. Taekwoon was about to ask, to demand that Wonshik filled him up quickly, but all his protests were gone as he felt Wonshik entering him again in one smooth thrust and directly hitting his pleasure spot. Taekwoon rolled his eyes back, mouth agape in silent scream.

With his arms bracing at either side of Taekwoon’s head, Wonshik started building his pace again, slowly at first but getting faster as Taekwoon whined in need and rolled his hips to meet with Wonshik’s thrusts. Soon enough, it became difficult for him to pull out his knot and pushed it back in, having it swollen so much, signaling him that he was close.

“Give—You knot—Shik, _give me_ —” Taekwoon’s words became incoherent, and he was holding Wonshik close like his life depended on it. When he felt Wonshik’s knot pushing inside him again, he clenched around it and wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s waist, not allowing him to pull it out again. Wonshik groaned, but he gave in and simply just rutted into Taekwoon, his abs brushing roughly against Taekwoon’s erection.

The friction and the sensation brought Taekwoon into his climax, screaming out Wonshik’s name as he came undone. Wonshik was close behind, with Taekwoon clenching so deliciously around him. Taekwoon shuddered as he felt Wonshik’s cum filling the condom inside him, his hips still rolling gently as he milked out his orgasm as much as he could. With the little strength he still had, Wonshik slipped his arms under Taekwoon’s body and flipped them over, letting Taekwoon to lay on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, panting heavily like they had just ran a marathon, until Wonshik’s knot shrank enough for him to pull out his dick along with the condom. He pulled it off and tied its end, but he felt too tired to get off from the bed to throw it out so he just threw it randomly to the floor. He’d deal with it later.

“I won’t be able to deal with my heat alone anymore after this,” murmured Taekwoon. Wonshik hummed and kissed the sweaty forehead softly.

“You won’t have to, if you keep me along,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon buried his face deeper to the crook of Wonshik’s neck, hiding his blush. Wonshik chuckled at the cute reaction and pecked his temple, before feeling around with his foot to find the blanket, pulling it up to cover their naked bodies.

“Sleepy…” murmured Taekwoon again.

“Then sleep,” whispered Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded softly, drifting into slumber before he even heard the first sound of Wonshik’s snore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for smut in this chapter

The third day of Taekwoon’s heat was the peak of it. Wonshik woke up to Taekwoon already sucking him to full hardness, and immediately sank to his lap once the condom was secured. Wonshik was surprised and confused, but he let Taekwoon to ride him, _twice_ , and helped Taekwoon to wash since he was too tired to do it by himself.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait until you wake up,” said Taekwoon apologetically, feeling ashamed on how bad he was at controlling himself at the peak of his heat. Wonshik only chuckled and kissed the full cheek in adoration.

“Don’t think too much about it. I took pleasure in what you did as well. Besides, I’ve told you that I’ll gladly help with anything,” said Wonshik reassuringly.

Taekwoon felt lucky, really lucky, for having someone like Wonshik at his side.

* * *

Wonshik was in the middle of testing some lyrics into his composition when Taekwoon stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Immediately, Wonshik knew that Taekwoon’s heat was probably flaring up again although it had only been a few hours since the first wave. What he didn’t understand was why Taekwoon came into the studio room instead of calling Wonshik to the bedroom.

“I… want to try to do it here, where your scent is the strongest. May I…?” asked Taekwoon shyly.

_Oh. So that’s why._

“If you’re okay with it too. Wait, let me spread the mattress and get the condom first,” said Wonshik as he stood up from his seat and moved it to the corner of the room, giving more space on the floor.

“I’ve brought the condom. Just spread the mattress,” said Taekwoon, showing the opened box in his hand. Wonshik snorted at that, making Taekwoon blushed furiously. _Cute_.

Wonshik opened the folded mattress and laid it on the floor, and then covered it with the blanket since he knew it would be messy and cleaning a mattress was a feat. He then sat cross-legged at the middle, patting his thighs to tell Taekwoon to sit there.

Taekwoon complied easily, setting down the box at the side where it’s easy to reach. He cupped Wonshik’s face, admiring how the dim purple light fell nicely on his features, before leaning down to kiss him slowly. He could feel Wonshik returning the kisses, hands resting on Taekwoon’s waist. When the kiss was getting more intense, he could feel Wonshik slipping his hands under Taekwoon’s shirt, caressing the smooth back and side.

He broke away from the kiss when he felt the calloused finger brushing against his sensitive nipple, gently pressing and circling around it while Wonshik trailed light kisses along the jaw and neck. The sensation was electrifying, and he pressed closer to Wonshik to encourage him further.

Wonshik detached himself from Taekwoon so that he could pull off the shirt, letting the purple light of his studio to dance on Taekwoon’s milky white skin. It was mesmerizing. He saw how Taekwoon was looking back at him with obvious expectation, lower lip bitten, and Wonshik knew what he wanted. He pulled off his own shirt, setting it aside along with Taekwoon’s, and let Taekwoon to stare as much as he wanted. Seeing the adoration in those eyes made Wonshik wanted to work harder, to be a better version of himself for Taekwoon.

“What did I do to deserve you?” thought Taekwoon aloud. Wonshik broke into a wide grin and pecked Taekwoon’s lips.

“What did _I_ do to deserve _you_?” retorted Wonshik. Taekwoon grinned back, caressing Wonshik’s cheeks before kissing him again. He felt like he was melting, again and again, at the warmth of Wonshik’s smile.

He let Wonshik laid him down to the mattress, sighing contently as Wonshik trailed down along his jaw, down to his neck, and even lower to his chest. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Wonshik’s mouth on his nipple, sucking and licking it while he used his hand to play with the other. He felt even more breathless when Wonshik switched sides, setting fire to his skin.

Wonshik slid even lower, leaving trails of open-mouthed kisses along Taekwoon’s abdomen as he hooked his thumbs at the band of Taekwoon’s shorts. Taekwoon sighed in relief when Wonshik pulled it down along with his boxer, his erection sprang free while the scent of his arousal wafted freely through the air. Wonshik groaned at the scent that had become much sweeter than before, feeling his own dick twitching in his pants at the scent alone.

Taekwoon moaned really loud it’s practically a scream when Wonshik engulfed his length with his mouth, tongue tracing along the underside as he went all the way to the base, then hollowed his mouth as he slid back up. When he only had the head left, he swirled his tongue around, and then swiped it at the slit, eliciting more noises from Taekwoon. He repeated the movement several times, humming contently at the feeling of Taekwoon’s dick against his tongue.

“No—Stop—” Taekwoon whined. Wonshik slid off from Taekwoon’s cock with an obscene pop, making Taekwoon shuddered at the sound.

“Not there,” hushed Taekwoon. He pulled up his legs, presenting his dripping hole to Wonshik. He saw the hunger glinting inside Wonshik’s eyes and his hole quivered in anticipation. “ _Here_ ,” he breathed out.

Wonshik leaned down once again and Taekwoon keened when he felt the tongue swiping along his rim. The grip on his own legs was faltering, but Wonshik put his hands on his thighs, supporting them while spreading them a bit more. Taekwoon was making all sorts of noises that made Wonshik felt even more aroused, growling softly as he placed a kiss on the greedy hole, before his tongue breached past it. Taekwoon was screaming in pleasure again, his mind hazy and his whole skin on fire.

“Wonshik… Your knot… _Fuck_ , I need your knot inside me,” whined Taekwoon with urgency.

Again, Wonshik was absolute shit at denying Taekwoon.

He gave one last lick across the twitching hole before leaning back, searching for the condom box Taekwoon brought earlier before opening it with trembling hand. He picked one up, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it down along his length. He gave himself a few loose stroke, smirking at Taekwoon who stared at him eagerly with his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth.

“You look so beautiful like this, _Hyung_ ,” whispered Wonshik as he hovered over Taekwoon, lining up with his entrance. Taekwoon whined at the sudden use of honorific. Who allowed him to be this dirty and polite at the same time?

But Taekwoon had no time to think, as he felt Wonshik pushing into him. He was taking it slow, torturously so, and it had Taekwoon gasping for air. Taekwoon tried to buck up his hips, urging Wonshik to move faster, but he pressed Taekwoon down to the mattress. Taekwoon whined loudly at that, eyes tearing up and skin glossy from sweat.

“So eager, _Hyung_ ,” murmured Wonshik on Taekwoon’s ear before he turned his head to peck at his cheek, “How bad do you want me?”

Again with the honorific. He didn’t know what Wonshik was thinking, but he couldn’t deny that it turned him on so much more. “I want—I want all of you. _Please_ .” Taekwoon was panting hard, desperate for Wonshik to _finally_ fuck him senseless. “ _Please_ … Alpha, give me your knot.”

Wonshik felt his control slipping out at how Taekwoon called him. Alpha. _His_ Alpha. _Taekwoon’s_ Alpha. He thrusted hard into Taekwoon, making the older Omega shouted in ecstasy. Wonshik gradually picked up his pace, and it was a total bliss for Taekwoon. They kissed, messily, again and again, with Taekwoon’s hand carding through the short hair while the other felt the toned muscle along Wonshik’s back.

They felt drunk, so drunk in each other. Wonshik sat back and he pulled Taekwoon along, letting him to take control while Wonshik mapped Taekwoon’s chest with his mouth. He let Taekwoon lifted his face, adoration in their eyes, and breathed into each other as they came undone.

* * *

Wonshik had just thrown out the used condom when Taekwoon called him again, while still lying on his stomach on the mattress. He was hugging the spare pillow Wonshik had kept in the studio, peeking up at Wonshik innocently.

“One more time,” he requested, and Wonshik sighed in disbelief.

“Drink some water first. We’re both sweating like crazy,” said Wonshik. He left the room while gesturing for Taekwoon to just stay there, walking across the living room to fetch some water bottles from the kitchen.

As he was about to go back to the studio room, his doorbell rang. He went to peek who’s outside and found Hongbin standing in front of his door. On time as always.

“Hey, Binnie, sorry I can’t open the door right now,” said Wonshik into the intercom. He heard Hongbin chuckling at that.

“Ah, it’s the peak, huh? Well, good luck, then. Stay hydrated and play safe,” replied Hongbin.

“I know, Bin. Thanks,” replied Wonshik. He took another peek and saw Hongbin turning away, walking towards the elevator.

Wonshik, too, turned away and got back into the studio room.

* * *

Taekwoon was rutting against the mattress when Wonshik stepped in, closing the door behind him. Wonshik froze at the sight, the steady rise and fall of Taekwoon’s hips.

“Wonshik,” mewled Taekwoon, muffled by the pillow where he buried his face at, “I need you. _Hurry_.”

Wonshik quickly stepped closer, messily placing the water bottles on the floor as he picked the condom hastily. He gave himself a few strokes, making himself stiff enough to roll the condom on. He then took hold of Taekwoon’s waist, trying to make him roll over, but he insisted to stay in that position. Wonshik licked his lips hesitantly. While he knew that the position allowed him more leverage, it was also exposing Taekwoon’s nape to him. One wrong move and things could go downhill.

But the needy glare Taekwoon shot at him made him set aside the worry for the time being. He parted the cheeks to reveal the dripping hole, and he slipped in easily with a contented sigh escaping Taekwoon’s mouth. Holding onto Taekwoon’s wide shoulders to anchor him, he began to roll his hips gently.

Soon enough, Wonshik was already driving hard into Taekwoon, making the older Omega screaming out many variations of ‘please’ and Wonshik’s name. He demanded Wonshik to give him more, raising to his knees as a show of his submissiveness that had Wonshik growling. Taekwoon shuddered at the sound, at how primal it was, and just how it turned him on so much more. He felt like burning inside out, completely lost in this nirvana Wonshik gave him.

As time went by, Wonshik could feel his control slipping away. The warmth, the pleasure, the scent, all made him felt so drunk. He could barely recognize anything. All he could think of was Taekwoon, his soft ecstatic voice, his warmth enveloping him, his dizzying sweet scent, and his smooth untainted skin.

_Taste him._

Something at the back of his mind made Wonshik leaned down, running his tongue along the sweaty nape. Wonshik groaned at the saltiness that was mixed with the sweet, _sweet_ , pheromone. It was addicting, so very addicting, and he kept on licking as Taekwoon’s moan got louder and louder.

_Bite him._

Wonshik pulled back, shaking his head as he tried his best to stay conscious. He felt that he could black out anytime. He felt that he should stop, although his hips was still pistoning hard and fast.

_Mark him._

_Claim him._

_Mate. Mate! MATE!_

With trembling hand, he covered Taekwoon’s nape as he leaned down again. One last powerful thrust, and he bit down to his hand as he came hard. His vision went white and his ears were ringing from the intensity. The only thing that grounded him to reality was the stinging pain at the back of his hand, and the taste of metal on his tongue.

As soon as his knot shrank enough for him to pull out, he stepped away and dispose the used condom. “Bathroom,” he murmured as he rushed out from the studio room, leaving the still dazed Taekwoon on the mattress.

Wonshik turned on the warm shower and slumped to the floor as he let the water hit him. The bite mark on his hand was bleeding, and he hissed when the water stung the open wound.

“That was close,” Wonshik sighed in both worry and relief, “That was really close.”


	17. Chapter 17

Taekwoon leaned against the foot of Wonshik’s desk as he sat up and drank his second bottle of water. His throat felt raw from all the screaming and he had started to feel dizzy from the lack of water, so he slowly drank until he felt better.

With his mind clearing hup from the haze of his heat, he could notice just how intense it was this time compared to the ones he had so far. He thought that it’s probably because he had a partner assisting him through it, an Alpha one as well, and he was attracted to him both physically and mentally to top it off.

Slowly, he ran his fingers along his nape. He could feel Wonshik’s intention to bite him there, to claim Taekwoon as his mate. And Taekwoon could remember just how bad he wanted it, how the voices at the back of his mind screamed at him to submit, to bare his nape, to finally be marked, claimed, and surrendered himself to be Wonshik’s mate.

Taekwoon didn’t know whether he should feel disappointed or relieved that Wonshik decided against it.

As Taekwoon opened the third bottle, Wonshik entered the studio room, freshly showered and already wearing a clean pair of boxers. “It’s lunchtime already. I’m currently heating up some food in the microwave. Do you want to shower?” he asked. Taekwoon nodded, although he still uncapped the water bottle first and downed half of it in one go.

“Help me out? I can barely move my legs,” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded and crouched down, letting Taekwoon to circle his arms around his neck before lifting him up to his arms.

* * *

“Why didn’t you mark me?” asked Taekwoon as they ate their lunch. Wonshik had bandaged the bite mark on his hand, but Taekwoon saw it clearly in the shower earlier.

“Because I don’t have your consent yet,” replied Wonshik straightforwardly, not even sounding like he made up that reason. It was because he didn’t exactly make it up. He genuinely didn’t want to do it because he wanted to make sure that it was what Taekwoon wanted too first.

“You know that a bonding mark won’t be created unless I want to be marked as well, don’t you?” asked Taekwoon again. Wonshik sighed and nodded.

“But I also know that your judgement can be clouded because you are being too deep in your heat,” replied Wonshik firmly.

Taekwoon couldn’t really argue with that.

“Then, if we have sex again outside my heat and you feel the urge to mark me, promise me that you won’t hold back,” said Taekwoon as he held out his pinky. Wonshik sighed in resignation, smiling gently as he held out his own pinky as well.

“I promise,” said Wonshik.

* * *

By the end of the week, Wonshik had at least 5 bite marks on his left arm, and they had pretty much fucked everywhere in that small apartment. When Hongbin made a quick visit at the end of the week, he commented how the apartment had smelled more like a couple’s rather than Wonshik’s alone in such short time. Both Wonshik and Taekwoon blushed hard, and it gave Hongbin a good laugh.

“Hey, after Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s heat period is over, let’s go for some chicken and beer. Just you and me. There are some things I want to talk about,” said Hongbin as Wonshik saw him away.

“Ah, do you need a song for your student’s debut?” asked Wonshik, since usually Hongbin asked him to talk in private to discuss about work.

“Not really, just a little heart-to-heart talk between friends,” replied Hongbin with a shrug. Wonshik frowned, thinking that it’s rare for Hongbin to do so, but he nodded anyway.

“Okay, I’ll tell you when I have some free time,” said Wonshik. Hongbin smiled widely and took his leave.

* * *

Jaehwan pretty much forced Taekwoon to have a sleepover when he got back to his own apartment. Although Taekwoon had told the Beta about how his week went in general, he wanted to know more, and attacked Taekwoon with his cute puppy eyes until he gave up. So there he was, cuddling up a big bear pillow with Jaehwan and Seokjin on his sides, eager for some juicy details of his week with Wonshik.

“So, how did it go?” asked Jaehwan with a grin on his face.

“I’m not telling you the details of my sex life,” deadpanned Taekwoon with a roll of his eyes.

“Ew, _Hyung_ , no, we’re not asking about _that_ details. Just curious about whether he treated you right or not,” retorted Seokjin. Taekwoon buried his face to the pillow with a sigh. Even just remembering about Wonshik’s touch made him shivered all over again.

“One thing for sure, I know that I will never, _ever_ , be able to get over my heat alone again. It just feels so good with him. He makes me feel so very _good_ ,” said Taekwoon. Jaehwan nodded raptly at that.

“Also… He held back every time he was about to mark me. He bit his hand instead. He said he wanted to mark me only when he has my consent,” added Taekwoon. At that, both Betas frowned.

“Wait, I thought bonding marks only stays if both of you want it? So it doesn’t matter if he bites you, right? If you deny him as your mate, nothing will happen,” asked Seokjin. Taekwoon sighed again.

“That cute idiot wants us to mate only when both of us are completely sober. He thought that my heat could have clouded my judgement, and he doesn’t want that,” explained Taekwoon. Both Jaehwan and Seokjin cooed in response.

“ _Hyung_ , seriously, don’t let him go. He’s a total keeper,” said Seokjin. Taekwoon nodded, holding the pillow even closer. After that whole week and the promise they made, Taekwoon really couldn’t wait for the moment when he and Wonshik finally became mates. Still, from the talk they had before Taekwoon left Wonshik’s apartment, he knew it wouldn’t come as soon as he wanted it to be.

Because Wonshik was assisting Taekwoon, he had to catch up with his work. That meant, Wonshik would be really busy for the following week. Although Wonshik told him that he had already anticipated that, Taekwoon couldn’t help but feel guilty for distracting Wonshik. He didn’t want to distract him further, so he told Wonshik to just concentrate with his work for the time being.

“I miss him already,” murmur Taekwoon. The two Betas head that, loud and clear, and they didn’t stop using it to tease the older Omega.

* * *

Hongbin was already at the table with chicken and beers served when Wonshik arrived. He was running a bit late since the discussion about his new composition stretched out more than he expected. He looked around a bit, slightly surprised that Hongbin really was alone. Whatever it was, it seemed very important.

“Let’s talk while we eat, shall we? I’m starving,” suggested Hongbin. Wonshik nodded in agreement, and they began to dig in to the chickens.

“What’s so serious that makes you want to talk one-on-one with me?” asked Wonshik.

“I’m going to propose to Hakyeon,” said Hongbin straightforwardly. Wonshik almost choked at the chicken. He swallowed carefully, drinking a whole cup of tea before looking back at Hongbin with surprise and confusion written all over his face.

“It’s so sudden?! But I’m pretty sure Hakyeon will say ‘yes’. I mean, you guys have been together for… four years now? And he’s totally head over heels for you, man,” said Wonshik. Hongbin let out a long sigh.

“I’m not worried about Hakyeon’s answer. I’m worried about what his family and other people might say,” said Hongbin softly. He looked really down, and Wonshik understood why.

Although Hongbin was a reputable person, in the end he was still a Beta. The society sure had grown over time, but the sentiments that only Alphas could court Omegas still remained. Hongbin already had his share of being bashed when his relationship with Hakyeon was exposed. There were people who deemed him unworthy of Hakyeon, saying that a Beta like him should know his place and give his way for other Alphas to claim Hakyeon. At that time, although there was no Alpha who tried to court Hakyeon, he was close to Wonshik and another Alpha named Yongguk from other agency.

People who claimed to be Hakyeon’s fans started bashing Hongbin on SNS, telling him to learn his place and to stop delusioning about being in relationship with Hakyeon. Hongbin ignored most of it, and he mentioned none of it to Hakyeon since he didn’t want him to be sad. The harassing kept going on although they receive no response from Hongbin.

One day, those people just _had_ to tell Wonshik and Yongguk to quickly claim Hakyeon to ‘save’ him from Hongbin. That was when Wonshik finally knew what happened, and by extension Hakyeon also found out about it, and he wasn’t taking it as calmly as Hongbin. Hakyeon openly addressed the issue, telling the public that he didn’t need to be saved from anyone, and certainly not from the person he truly loved. Wonshik also made a public statement on his own SNS about how true love knew no boundaries, and that he’s fully supporting his best friends’ relationship. Much later on, it was revealed that Yongguk also already had an Omega mate he had been dating since high school, so there was no way for him to court Hakyeon. The harassment towards Hongbin was reduced significantly afterwards, although he still receive negative comment sometimes.

“If people are harassing you again, I’m ready to back you up. We can afford a lawyer to sue them if you want to as well,” said Wonshik seriously. Hongbin chuckled and shook his head.

“No need to go that far. Those people are being mean simply because they don’t know anything. I’ve received apologies from some of them, and they even help fending off other harassers. They’ll all learn their lesson as the time goes by,” said Hongbin.

“Anyway, about Hakyeon’s family, I think you shouldn’t worry as well. You’ve met them numerous times, and they love you. They’ve considered you as their son even before both of you revealed that you’re in relationship,” said Wonshik reassuringly. Hongbin only nodded quietly in response.

He would be lying if he said that he’s entirely sure that Hakyeon’s family would accept him to marry the only Omega in their family. Sure, Hongbin had visited the Cha household from time to time, getting close to all of them, even helping Hakyeon to babysit his nephews and nieces. But the thing Hakyeon’s mother said offhandedly one time still haunted him.

“I guess I’m just afraid that they still prefer to have an Alpha like you as their in-law rather than a Beta like me,” said Hongbin quietly. “You’ve known Hakyeon since forever, grew up with him… You’re practically a Cha as much as he’s a Kim. Even his mother said that she was expecting you to be his mate.”

“Hey, that was years ago, before they even know you as much as now. I bet on everything I have that they’ll let you both marry each other,” said Wonshik reassuringly. Hongbin smiled at that, feeling better already.

“Well, I’ll believe in you,” said Hongbin with a wide smile. That made Wonshik felt happy too, smiling widely as he picked another piece of chicken.

“Anyway… I also want to ask for your help, regarding me proposing to Hakyeon,” said Hongbin, a bit hesitant, with blush spreading on his cheeks despite the lack of alcohol in his system just yet. Wonshik raised his eyebrows, already having some guesses.

“Just tell me what it is, and I’ll help you as much as I can,” said Wonshik with a smile. Hongbin was already beaming so brightly at that.

* * *

Taekwoon was only a blink away from falling asleep when his phone rang. From the tone, he already knew that it was Wonshik. He quickly picked it up, setting it on speaker so he didn’t have to change his position.

“Hey,” greeted Taekwoon.

“Sorry for calling at this hour. I just… I miss you already, I guess,” said Wonshik right away instead of greeting. Taekwoon chuckled at the gesture.

“I want to offer to visit you, but I know I’ll only be a distraction to you,” teased Taekwoon. He could hear Wonshik chuckling and sighed afterwards.

“If only these songs can write themselves… Unfortunately it’s impossible,” said Wonshik.

“You sound tired. Just get some rest, and continue tomorrow,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik hummed in reply.

“I guess I should. Good night, _Hyung_. Have a nice dream,” said Wonshik.

“Good night, Wonshik,” replied Taekwoon. The call ended at that, and Taekwoon gave out a long sigh.

He, too, missed Wonshik a lot already.


	18. Chapter 18

It was not until another two whole weeks when Wonshik finally had the time to visit Blue Blossom again. He let Taekwoon ran his fingers along his unshaved jaw, watching as he giggled at the sensation.

“Hakyeon will nag you if he sees you unkempt like this,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed.

“He already has, just yesterday, when I went to the office to direct a recording. He even told me to just move back in with him and Hongbin so that they can take care of me again,” replied Wonshik truthfully.

“If you need someone to take care of you, why don’t you just, I don’t know, let Taekwoon- _hyung_ move in with you?” commented Jaehwan offhandedly. Both Taekwoon and Wonshik blushed hard, Taekwoon retracting his hand from Wonshik’s face and stared at the table while Wonshik scratched the back of his head.

“It’s… not good for an unmated Omega to stay together with—”

“Then mate him! It’s not rocket science,” Jaehwan cut Wonshik’s explanation abruptly and stared at him in disbelief. Wonshik opened his mouth to counter but he had no words, so he closed it again and bit his lower lip.

“Can we not talk about mating here?” asked Taekwoon quietly, face blazing red.

“Sorry, _Hyung_. I didn’t realize we’re touching a sensitive topic,” replied Jaehwan solemnly. Both Taekwoon and Wonshik were glad that he didn’t try to argue about it.

“Anyway, I’m currently helping Hongbin with his personal project, so I’ll be a bit busy again. Not to the point where I can’t visit you, though,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon scrunched his nose a little before smiling gently again at Wonshik.

“You’re always busy anyway. Just don’t forget to have some rest and eat proper meals,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded at that.

“I’ll text you later,” promised Wonshik before he took his leave.

* * *

Wonshik was having a dinner with his crews, celebrating for a project they had just finished. As the head producer, Wonshik generously announced that he’d pay for the meal, and so everyone didn’t hesitate in ordering foods and drinks. When finally their foods and drinks came, they made Wonshik stood up for some quick congratulatory speech just because they wanted to see it. They cheered loudly for him to make him stutter, and he was only greeting them all when they all protested that the speech was too long and all. The teasing didn’t stop and Wonshik just ignored everything they said as he ploughed forward with his speech that sounded more like a rap from how fast he was saying it.

When he was about to sit down, a group of people entered the restaurant and Wonshik just instinctively looked at their direction. His eyes widened when he found a certain man among them.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_?” called Wonshik loudly, causing his whole table to turn to whatever direction Wonshik was looking. Taekwoon, too, immediately turned towards Wonshik and widened his eyes in surprise. Upon better inspection, Wonshik saw that Taekwoon was with Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Seokjin. He then asked for quick permission to his crew for them to join their table, and they agreed to it.

“It seems that we still run to each other even when we’ve met up on regular basis,” joked Wonshik as he let Taekwoon and the others to sit. Taekwoon nodded, not wanting to reveal that he went to that restaurant precisely because he remembered Wonshik saying that he and his crews came there often so he took a bet and went there in hope to meet Wonshik.

“ _Hyung_ , is this why you’re taking us to this place?” asked Sanghyuk quietly, and Taekwoon kicked his shin under the table. Sanghyuk’s response was a wide grin that made Taekwoon blushed deeply.

While they’re enjoying the meal, Wonshik took the liberty to introduce both group to each other, but Wonshik’s crews stopped him from explaining just where or how he got to know Taekwoon’s group. They wanted to take guesses, and after asking for their permission, they started guessing. It was amusing to see that Wonshik’s crews ran out of idea after they deflected the basic answers: newly debuted idols, trainees, anyone related to music production, TV or radio station staffs, school friends, neighbors, and childhood friend.

“Wait, fuck, I get it… Staffs from the store Ravi frequented to,” guessed one of them, already half drunk from all the alcohol he had to drink for every wrong guess.

“Except me, yeah,” replied Sanghyuk as he raised his glass.

“We’re staffs from—”

“Wait, wait, let us guess!!” Another crew stopped Jaehwan from giving an explanation. “From the music equipment shop?”

Jaehwan grinned and shook his head, followed by Taekwoon and Seokjin, and that crew downed a shot of soju with a groan.

“You guys are really looking down at my social skill,” teased Wonshik as he drank more tea. Taekwoon vaguely noticed that he drank three cups for each shot of soju, probably to keep himself sober enough to walk home.

“Because you don’t have it, Shik. You don’t make random friends at street. You only make connection for work and work only,” commented the other. Wonshik grinned nervously and drank another cup of tea.

“Then you certainly are underestimating me,” commented Wonshik.

“Okay then, grocery store?” asked another crew. Another head shake and a shot taken.

“I’ll give you guys a hint! We regularly came to concert halls to deliver something,” said Seokjin.

“PUFF!!” one of the crews raised his hand high, and Seokjin pointed at him. “Catering service!”

“ _Ddeng!_ ” slammed Seokjin, making the crew wailed desperately.

“YUTH!!” shouted another one as he pointed at Seokjin, “Florist!”

“That’s right!” replied Seokjin while pointing back. Yuth raised both of his arms in victory, and being clapped by the others.

“Florist, huh…? Who would have guessed?” commented another crew.

“Oooh, I get it now! So that’s why Ravi just suddenly gave us and other idols bouquets almost on daily basis!” said another one. Wonshik could only chuckle nervously at that.

“No no no, wait, still doesn’t makes sense. Unless, you know, he has a crush on any of you…” said a crew while squinting his eyes at Taekwoon’s group. Taekwoon quickly take a long gulp of tea to ease his nervousness.

“No guessing game again, I wanna throw up already,” groaned a crew, and Taekwoon was infinitely thankful for that.

“Still. I know two of you are Betas so working as florist sounds normal for you guys,” commented a crew as he pointed at Seokjin and Jaehwan. “You said you don’t work with them and I know you’re an Alpha. So, another normal case,” he added as he pointed at Sanghyuk. “But what’s an Alpha like you doing as a florist?” he ended his point at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon blinked several times in disbelief, then replied, “I’m not an Alpha.”

The crew laughed and shook his head. “Don’t joke around. You’re really tall, has piercing look, wide shoulders, narrow waist and hips, flat ass… You must be an Alpha,” he said. At that, Taekwoon suddenly felt conscious about how he looked.

“ _Hyung_ , it’s not good to judge people based on stereotypes. Also, you’re drunk, so just stop talking and drink more tea,” said Wonshik as he took the glass of beer from that crew’s hand and replaced it with tea.

“He smells like Alpha too,” the crew added before he drank the tea Wonshik gave.

“Yeah, strong Alpha scent, like—like—” Another crew tried to add, but his eyes grew wide when he realized just whom Taekwoon smelled like.

“I’m his boyfriend,” said Wonshik abruptly, silencing the whole table. Taekwoon was also staring at him with disbelief, and Wonshik started to panic when he realized what he had just done.

“I’m—I’m sorry, _Hyung_ , I didn’t ask whether I can—”

“Do you really mean what you said or it’s just a drunken talk?” asked Taekwoon before Wonshik could even finish apologizing. It was rather harsh, Taekwoon realized when he saw the glint of hurt in Wonshik’s eyes, but it had been said.

“I mean it. I want to be with you, if you allow me to,” said Wonshik firmly.

Their situation wasn’t all that romantic again, just like that time in the convenience store, but Wonshik said it so freely and effortlessly like he didn’t have to think about it. And he really didn’t think, because he already knew all along. It took him long enough to accept that he really was falling in love, to an Omega no less, and that he was allowed to keep that feeling instead of killing it before it bloomed further.

Taekwoon ducked his head, looking away because he just couldn’t handle the burning passion behind Wonshik’s eyes. Seeing that reaction, Wonshik could only look down to his lap, thinking that it was a rejection. He was about to laugh it off, pretending that he was okay with such result, when he felt soft hand cupping his own and gave it a light squeeze. Wonshik turned his gaze to their joined hands, then to Taekwoon who looked at him with a bashful smile and blush spreading across his face.

“Then, please be mine,” said Taekwoon softly. Wonshik blinked once, twice, before he bursted up crying. Taekwoon instantly panicked, but he was distracted by a crew that suddenly stood up and raised his glass.

“To the newlyweds!” he shouted, followed by the other crews. Taekwoon turned to his friends but he found them joining the toast with wide grin plastered on their faces. Some of Wonshik’s crews started clapping their hands as if they were trying to kill some mosquitos, and they only stopped with a laughter when Wonshik was composed enough to neck chop them one by one.

Taekwoon felt warm from the way Wonshik’s crew congratulate them, and even thanking Taekwoon for _finally_ ending Wonshik’s mountain hermit life. They also truthfully revealing that they had been trying to matchmake Wonshik with several people—some of his back dancers, the cute trainees that obviously had a crush on Wonshik, other idols that worked together with him, his stylists and tattoo artist, and many more. They even tried to matchmake him with Hakyeon before they knew that he’s already dating Hongbin.

“Are you going to tell the CEO as well? I mean, you’re pretty much a celebrity, so this kind of issue should be addressed,” asked one of the crews. Wonshik nodded at that, knowing well that he should do that as soon as possible.

“I’ll talk to Hwang-nim soon. Hopefully he’ll understand my decision,” said Wonshik.

“Hwang- _nim_ is generous, so don’t worry. When he got angry at the whole Hongbin-Hakyeon thing, it was only because he felt like the only one being kept in the dark about it while he would be more than glad to help if only he knew. I’m sure he’ll help you too,” said one of the crews.

“ _Hyung_ , are you going to tell your parents too?” asked Sanghyuk, already knowing just what kind of father Taekwoon had. Taekwoon bit his lips as he contemplated about what he should do. In the past, even when he tried to be discreet about his relationship, his father always found out eventually. He then felt Wonshik squeezing his hand softly, reassuringly, and he saw the gentle smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll meet your parents, if you want to,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon ducked his head, and squeeze back Wonshik’s hand.

“Give me a little time for that… Telling my friends is one thing, but telling my parents is a whole other thing,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik brought Taekwoon’s hand to his lips and softly kissed the knuckles, trying to reassure him.

“Just tell me whenever you’re ready,” said Wonshik.

“Yah, you’re talking so confidently like that, are you ready to bring Taekwoon to your parents too?” commented Jaehwan. At this, Wonshik cringed a little.

“About that… I probably will have to call them and tell them that they’re right,” said Wonshik with a sheepish chuckle. Taekwoon frowned at that.

“Right about what?” he inquired Wonshik.

“Remember when they ambushed us here? My mom called you my ‘secret boyfriend’,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon blushed deeper. The others were cheering at them.

“Anyway, congratulation to Wonshik- _hyung_ and Taekwoon- _hyung_! Don’t forget to invite us to your wedding, okay?” said one of the crews. They all laughed at that, drinking some more rounds, until they all decided that they should go home already.

“I’ll be driving Jaehwan- _hyung_ and Seokjin- _hyung_ to their apartment. Do you guys want a lift?” offered Sanghyuk at Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“No need, I live just around the corner. I want to walk to sober up a bit too,” replied Wonshik. He then looked at Taekwoon who seemed to be somewhat wasted already, clinging tightly to him. “ _Hyung_ , do you want Sanghyuk to give you a lift?” he asked. Taekwoon shook his head as he leaned closer to Wonshik.

“I wanna stay at your place,” mumbled Taekwoon. Wonshik was about to object, but Sanghyuk patted his shoulder firmly with a knowing grin.

“I leave Taekwoon- _hyung_ in your care, Wonshik- _hyung_. Walk safely,” said Sanghyuk before he rushed to his car, where Seokjin and Jaehwan had been waiting.

“You too, drive safely!” shouted Wonshik. Sanghyuk gave him a thumbs up before getting into the driver’s seat.

Wonshik huffed and then looked at Taekwoon again. He doubted that Taekwoon could walk until his apartment, so he coaxed him to hop on his back. Taekwoon insisted that he could walk, and Wonshik let him to until he eventually swayed so badly he almost fell. Their walk was quiet, save for Taekwoon occasionally asking Wonshik whether he’s tired or not. Wonshik only chuckled at it, saying that he’s been working out so he’s fine.

When Wonshik finally manage to arrive safely in his apartment, Taekwoon had already drifted off to the dreamland. Gently, Wonshik put Taekwoon down to his bed, removing his shoes and belt so that he could sleep a bit more comfortably.

“Good night, _Hyung_. Rest well,” whispered Wonshik as he placed a soft kiss on Taekwoon’s cheek. Taekwoon stirred a bit, snuggling closer to the pillow. Smiling, Wonshik left the room and opened the folded mattress in his studio.


	19. Chapter 19

“Why don’t you tell me first?! I’m practically your mother!” shouted Hakyeon when Wonshik visited the company’s building in the afternoon. Wonshik cringed at the volume, all while trying to figure out what in the world Hakyeon talked about. Did he find out the secret project he and Hongbin was doing? Or was it something else?

“Tell you what, _Hyung_?” asked Wonshik hesitantly.

“That you’ve _finally_ mated with Taekwoonie!” shouted Hakyeon, loud enough for people to whip their heads to his and Wonshik’s direction. Wonshik prayed to all deities who heard him for those people to forget what Hakyeon had just shouted.

“No, _Hyung_ , I haven’t mated with him. Where do you hear that anyway? And we shouldn’t talk in the hallway,” replied Wonshik quietly as he ushered Hakyeon to the recording room he would be using very soon. Thankfully, the others hadn’t arrived just yet, so he could talk with Hakyeon privately for 5 minutes or so.

“I heard from Yuth that you’ve openly stated that you and Taekwoon are boyfriends,” answered Hakyeon truthfully. Wonshik sighed in defeat. Of course his crews would be loose-lipped enough, and of course Hakyeon would interpret it his own way just like how his mother always did.

“ _Hyung_ , that doesn’t mean that I’ve mated with Taekwoon- _hyung_. I just… make it clear that we’re in relationship?” replied Wonshik. Hakyeon raised his brows and gave a long exhale.

“Doesn’t mean that it won’t happen really soon and you’ll forget to tell me about it,” retorted Hakyeon.

“ _Hyung_ , please,” groaned Wonshik. Hakyeon raised his hands to the air in defeat.

“ _Fine_. But don’t expect me to invite you to my wedding with Hongbin,” threatened Hakyeon. At this, Wonshik’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait, he has proposed?” asked Wonshik.

“No. But if he doesn’t do it until our fifth anniversary, I’ll stop waiting and propose him myself,” replied Hakyeon straightforwardly. Wonshik sighed at that, his heart already skipped a beat from the thought that Hongbin one-sidedly cancelled their project without telling him.

“Well, anyway, I can always ask for an invitation from Hongbin,” said Wonshik with a shrug. Hakyeon clicked his tongue at that.

“Remember, if you’re planning to _finally_ mate Taekwoon or marrying him, _I_ should be the first person you tell, got it?” asked Hakyeon sternly.

“Got it, Mom,” replied Wonshik teasingly. Hakyeon smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Wonshik yelled loudly and wiped his cheek with grossed out expression.

“See you later, Wonshikkie~ Don’t forget to take a proper shower at least once a day, okay?” said Hakyeon before slipping away from the recording room. Wonshik could only exhale at that.

* * *

“I’m screwed,” groaned Hongbin after Wonshik told him what Hakyeon said about the proposal, burying his face in his hands.

“No, you’re not. You still have plenty of time, and you have me with you,” said Wonshik, trying to cheer Hongbin up. Hongbin let out a long sigh.

“I can’t do this, Shik. Maybe I should just let him propose to me, as embarrassing as is sound,” murmured Hongbin. Wonshik kicked him on the shin, making the slightly younger Beta yelped.

“Don’t give up that easily! You’ve worked hard for this, and knowing Hakyeon, he’ll be really ecstatic when you propose to him this way. Have more faith in yourself,” said Wonshik. Hongbin gave him a loopsided smile and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try… for Hakyeon,” said Hongbin. Wonshik smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Let’s try recording this part again, and compare it to the previous one,” said Wonshik as he pointed at the sheet in Hongbin’s hand. Hongbin nodded and stepped into the recording booth while Wonshik prepared everything else.

“Wonshik,” called Hongbin, making Wonshik peeked out from behind his computer, “Thanks again for helping me.”

Wonshik gave him two thumbs up.

* * *

Taekwoon let out a small shocked yelp when he locked the shop’s door, not expecting to see Wonshik’s squatting figure leaning against the wall. Wonshik looked up, then grinned widely as he stood. The surprise and the blinding smile were not good for Taekwoon’s heart, that’s for sure.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” apologized Wonshik. Taekwoon jabbed his side, causing Wonshik to yelp in pain.

“You’re lucky my first reaction wasn’t to kick you on the face,” said Taekwoon sternly. Wonshik cringed sheepishly at that. “Dinner together?” offered Taekwoon.

“I can’t. I have Hongbin over at my place,” rejected Wonshik. Taekwoon frowned at that.

“Is he just checking your condition or is he having a fight with Hakyeon?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik shook his head and chuckle.

“Not both. We’re having a collaborative project, but... “ Wonshik trailed off and shrugged.

“Well, as long as both of you aren’t having a fight, things should go nicely,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded softly at that.

“So… If you’re not here to have a dinner with me, then what are you doing?” asked Taekwoon teasingly.

“I don’t know. Searching for inspiration, maybe? Because you… You create melodies in my heart, and lyrics blooming in my head like flowers in spring,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon blushed hard at that.

“Did you get what you need, then?” asked Taekwoon again. Wonshik tilted his head, small smile playing on his lips.

“Almost,” he replied quietly.

Then, Taekwoon stepped closer, caressing Wonshik’s smooth jaws softly. When he leaned in, he could feel Wonshik’s hands resting on his waist lightly, and they stayed there as their lips met. It felt like forever, but also like a split second. It felt fulfilling, and yet they still craved for more. They parted like they would never see each other again, reluctant to let go.

“How about now?” asked Taekwoon again, whispering quietly.

“Mm, I’m definitely feeling something,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon smiled widely, showing his pearly teeth, and Wonshik couldn’t hold his own.

“Eat well, and get some rest. Tell Hongbin I say hi,” said Taekwoon as he gave one last pat to Wonshik’s cheek and stepped away from him. Wonshik gave a long sigh as he slipped his hands into the jeans’ pocket.

“You too, _Hyung_. See you later,” replied Wonshik with a smile.

* * *

“One more time,” demanded Hakyeon as he went back to his starting position, looking determined despite his heavy breath and drenching sweat. Wonshik was still lying on the floor, heaving and flailing his hand blindly to the air.

“ _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ , have mercy…” wheezed Wonshik. Hakyeon clicked his tongue and walked over to Wonshik, just to slip off his shoes and gave him some kicks on the back. Wonshik was groaning and yelping, but Hakyeon didn’t stop until Wonshik sat up.

“What’s gotten into you?! I know the event is drawing near, but we still have enough time to practice,” protested Wonshik. Hakyeon exhaled heavily before he plopped down next to Wonshik.

“Hongbin is mad at me,” said Hakyeon abruptly.

“He is?” asked Wonshik, purely surprised.

“Okay, he doesn’t show it blatantly, but I know he’s mad at me. I mean, he spends less time with me, and prefer to have some alone time or going with his friend Gongchan,” explained Hakyeon. He sighed again and added, “Maybe he… he got tired of me…”

“No, definitely not!” shouted Wonshik immediately. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

Hakyeon shrugged and said, “Not yet. I just… This is irrational, I know, but I’m afraid that after all these years, he finally finds someone better than me to spend the rest of his life with.”

Wonshik sighed and gestured Hakyeon to lean on him, which he did without hesitation. He leaned his head against Hakyeon’s and softly stroke his hair. Hakyeon sighed heavily again and wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s waist, trying to stay calm although he was close to tears.

“ _Hyung_ , you are an amazing person. I’m sure Hongbin isn’t going to leave you. When you’re both free, try to talk this out, okay?” coaxed Wonshik. Hakyeon nodded slowly at that.

They stayed like that until Hakyeon felt his legs starting to cramp, and they resumed their dance practice again.

* * *

**Ravi  
** _Lee Hongbin_ __  
_Hakyeon thought you’re planning to leave him_ _  
_ _Do something to fix it_

**Red Bean**   
_???_ __  
_I’M PLANNING TO PROPOSE HIM_ _  
_ _HOW CAN HE THINK I’M LEAVING HIM INSTEAD??_

**Ravi**   
_idk man, pre-heat moodswing?_ _  
_ _Just talk to him or something_

**Red Bean**   
_Pretty sure it’s not pre-heat_ __  
_Anyway thanks for the heads up_ __  
_I’ll try to convince him that I’m DEFINITELY not leaving him_ _  
_ _Wish me luck_

**Ravi**   
_Go get him, bro_

* * *

Taekwoon was in the middle of preparing his dinner when Wonshik called. He picked it up anyway, putting it on speaker so he could still cook while he talked to Wonshik.

“What’s up?” greeted Taekwoon.

“ _Hyung_ , if you ever feel that I’m too distant, don’t ever hesitate to talk to me about it, okay?” said Wonshik without even greeting back. Taekwoon chuckled at that, confused about where that even came from.

“You know that I’ll just come to you when I feel that you’re too far away, right? But okay,” replied Taekwoon. He heard Wonshik sighing heavily, and suddenly he felt like hugging him.

“Shik, can you come over? I’ll send you my address,” asked Taekwoon.

“Are you sure?” asked Wonshik back.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Do you want some dinner too?” replied Taekwoon as he took his phone to type down his address and sent it over, along with the map.

“No, I’ve already eaten.” There was a short pause, probably Wonshik checking the message Taekwoon had just sent. “I’ll be there in… 20, I guess? Do you want something from the convenience store?”

“No, I’m good. Call me when you’re close so I can fetch you at the lobby. My place doesn’t have fancy frontdesk like yours,” said Taekwoon.

“Will do. See you soon,” replied Wonshik before he ended the call.

* * *

Wonshik seemed to take a detour, calling just when Taekwoon dropped his dishes to the sink. He left those there, picking up his phone and told Wonshik to wait. Grabbing his key and access card, he stepped out from his unit.

The younger Alpha was waiting by the elevator as Taekwoon stepped out from it. A tight, warm hug quickly greeted Taekwoon, and he wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s waist in confusion and concern.

“I thought you said you’ll arrive in 20 minutes,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that.

“Just thinking that I should give you time to cook and eat dinner leisurely,” replied Wonshik truthfully. Taekwoon hummed at that.

“Wanna stay for the night? It’s already late,” offered Taekwoon.

“Is that okay with you?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded.

“If you’re also okay with that. My apartment is very small,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed and buried his face to the crook of Taekwoon’s neck.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care about anything else,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon still didn’t know why Wonshik was suddenly acting so clingy like that, but he knew that he could always ask later. For the time being, he’d just let Wonshik leaned on him.

“Let’s go upstairs,” said Taekwoon as he released his hug.

That night, they cuddled up on Taekwoon’s sofabed, sleeping soundly as they held close to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

It was only a week away from the Jelly Sound Castle, an all-out public concert showcasing all talents signed under the Jellyfish Entertainment. The final lineup was finally completed and announced, and everyone was checking their performance schedule. The opening act was given to their newly debuted boy idol group, Blue Fish. Hakyeon-Wonshik special stage was in the middle of the first half of the event, while Hongbin’s solo was placed right before the break time, Wonshik’s solo performance in the middle of the second half, and Hakyeon’s dance crew stage somewhere near the end.

Wonshik had sent the e-ticket for Taekwoon, securing the front middle seat at the tribune. “Sorry I can only send one for you. The reserved area is very limited; it feels like Battle Royale trying to secure a ticket,” apologized Wonshik through phone. He was on short break between his dance practices, and he wanted nothing more than listening to Taekwoon’s voice.

“It’s okay. Actually Seokjin already bought 4 free standing tickets for us all, but suddenly Sandeul said that he wants to come along. Thankfully you sent that mail, so we all have tickets,” explained Taekwoon.

“Ah, but won’t you be separated from your friends, then? Should I try to trade the ticket?” asked Wonshik, starting to panic again.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t exactly like to stand for too long anyway,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed in relief, which made Taekwoon chuckled.

“I have to go back to practice. I’ll contact you again later,” said Wonshik as he eyed the hallway, seeing Hakyeon walking up with several other dancers that went for bathroom break.

“Good luck. And don’t worry about contacting me; just remember to have some rest,” said Taekwoon.

“Mm, your voice is my comfort, though. But since you asked me to, I’ll have plenty of rest as well,” said Wonshik. He could hear Taekwoon chuckling, and it sounded so heavenly for him.

“You’re really cheesy. Okay, I won’t disturb you any longer. Fighting,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik hummed in reply, and they ended the call.

* * *

The amount of intense practice made Wonshik looked like a zombie as he returned home from the company’s building. He was fighting to stay awake as he stumbled with the passcode for his unit, too tired and too sleepy to notice a pair of shoes that wasn’t his sitting beside his shoes. Without even bothering to put his dirty clothes in the laundry first, he simply threw his sport bag to the couch and beelined to his room. He went straight to the bed without even bothering to turn on the light, dropping his full weight to it.

But instead of his soft bed, he felt like he collided with _something_ —or _someone_ , as he yelped in surprise. Wonshik, not expecting to have any guest in his apartment—leave alone his _bed_ —screamed loudly as he fell to the floor. Whoever it was on his bed scrambled to the bedside table for the night lamp, switching it on before any of them starting to attack each other.

Under the dim orange light, Wonshik could see Taekwoon’s figure, sitting up on his bed with loose T-shirt and pants. Taekwoon could also see Wonshik on the floor, still in his training pants and T-shirt. Taekwoon sighed in relief as he slid down from the bed to help Wonshik stand.

“T-Taekwoon- _hyung_? Why are you here?” asked Wonshik as he took Taekwoon’s hand and stood up.

“I thought you can use some company. But I fell asleep waiting for you to come home,” replied Taekwoon sheepishly. Wonshik felt warmth bubbling up in his chest and gut, feeling so very lucky to have someone like Taekwoon by his side.

“Then let’s go back to sleep,” offered Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded in reply, and he sat back on the bed as Wonshik crawled to the other side and plopped right next to him. Taekwoon turned to face him, scooting closer until he could rest his head on the crook of Wonshik’s neck, inhaling the coconut soap and the faint scent of sweat lingering underneath.

“You smell a bit different than usual,” murmured Taekwoon.

“Probably got some of Hakyeon’s scent sticking on me. We have a special stage together,” replied Wonshik truthfully. Taekwoon hummed softly.

“You said you have a solo stage too… Are you going to… _strip_? Just like the last time?” asked Taekwoon curiously. Wonshik chuckled nervously at that.

“Well… It was planned for the second song. But if you’re against it, I won’t,” replied Wonshik.

“It’s okay, let them all see. I’m the only one who can touch your bare skin, though,” said Taekwoon smugly. Wonshik chuckled again and turned his head to lightly peck Taekwoon’s cheek in adoration.

“Thank you for being so thoughtful,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon hummed in reply.

“Give me a private show sometime,” whispered Taekwoon quietly, so very quiet Wonshik almost missed it. But he heard it, and it had him blushing at the mental image alone. He didn’t know why it embarrassed him so much thinking about dancing topless just for Taekwoon when he could do it just fine on stage in front of everyone. Probably because on stage, he was ‘Ravi’, the badass rapper who had no shame in flaunting his assets. But off stage, in front of Taekwoon, he was just Kim Wonshik, a simple man with so much worries in his pockets.

But Taekwoon was his weakness and he could never say ‘no’ towards this beautiful man, so he simply whispered back, “I can do that.”

Hidden by the darkness of the room, Taekwoon blushed really hard.

* * *

The concert day finally arrived and Taekwoon felt nervous for some reasons. He went to the venue early, although he knew that all tickets had queuing number so people would probably come a little later. To his surprise, there were already a number of people waiting outside the venue, some giving away fanmade stuffs while the others were making neat queue lines in front of them. Taekwoon saw one that gave away a transparent hand fan of Wonshik’s face and he shamelessly queued.

As he reached the end of the queue to receive his fan, the girl who gave it away seemed startled to see him, and she dug inside her bag for some candies and chocolate before giving them along with the transparent fan. Taekwoon took it with a deep bow and even deeper confusion.

“Please take care of our Wonshikkie well,” she said softly. Taekwoon could only mumble a ‘yeah’ as he stepped away, feeling really confused with the gesture. It was a little later on that he realized that she didn’t give any candies or chocolate to other people in the queue.

“Excuse me.” A girl waved timidly to him and he quickly tore his sight from the previous girl. The one calling him wasn’t alone, but with a small group of friends.

“Yes?” Taekwoon replied, curling a business smile like he practiced for his daily job.

“Are you Ravi- _oppa_ ’s boyfriend?”

The question had Taekwoon choking on nothing. His whole face heated up, and he hoped that it didn’t show. Alas, from how those girls were staring at him with eyes as big as saucers, Taekwoon knew his face had betrayed him.

“We-we’re sorry. We happened to be at the same restaurant when Ravi- _oppa_ said that he’s your boyfriend,” explained one of them with stuttering voice.

“Ah…” Taekwoon was totally at loss. He didn’t know how to handle with this situation. Pretended that they got the wrong person? No, he had been blushing too hard for them to believe that lie. Plus, he _totally_ smelled like Wonshik, although he doubted that those girls knew how Wonshik smelled like. The voice behind his head told him that they probably knew, though.

“Sorry, we don’t mean to intrude. We only want to say, please take care of Ravi- _oppa_ well,” another girl said, and it reminded him of the girl who handed him the transparent fan.

“Actually… How far has the news travelled?” asked Taekwoon, completely curious.

“Uh, very widely, maybe? But not much actually knows how you look like. Only us five here, and Kyungmi over there. We figured that since Ravi- _oppa_ and Jellyfish haven’t made any official statement about it, we should keep it to ourselves,” said another one. Taekwoon nodded in approval.

“Then please keep it that way,” said Taekwoon. He then thought that he should thank them as well. “Thank you for supporting Won— _Ravi_ , all this time,” he added with a genuine smile. The girls seemed to be taken aback a little, but they returned his smile and cheered for him. They also gave him some knick-knacks; a few stickers of what Taekwoon assumed to be Wonshik in cartoon form, some cards of Wonshik’s portrait, and another hand fan that had Wonshik’s face at one side and ‘Ravi’ in block letters at the other side.

With a final goodbye to those girls, Taekwoon wandered around the venue.

* * *

It was pretty hectic in the backstage, with so many people going around. So far, there hadn’t been any major accident, and the crowds were absolutely on fire. It was almost his and Hakyeon’s turn then, and he made some final checks before going to his designated position. Hakyeon seemed nervous, constantly clasping and unclasping his fingers.

“Hey,” Wonshik called, taking Hakyeon’s hand and entwined it with his own, “It’s going to be okay. Just relax.”

Hakyeon chuckled at that, squeezing Wonshik’s hand a bit tighter since he felt that he needed it. Over 20 years of friendship, with Hakyeon being the older and usually the more reliable one, he wondered just when Wonshik had grown so mature like that. He vaguely thought about Taekwoon, about how much Wonshik had grown since the two met, and for once he was envious of what those two had between them.

“If only Taekwoon can dance as well as I do, maybe you’ll choose to do this routine with him,” said Hakyeon out of nowhere.

“But even if Hongbin is about as good as I am, you still choose to dance with me instead,” replied Wonshik with a smirk. Hakyeon chuckled again at him.

“I’m nervous,” said Hakyeon.

“Me too. But I have you, and you have me, so it’s going to be okay,” replied Wonshik.

Hakyeon squeezed his hand again, just before the staffs gave them the cue. They released their hands, and faced the stage with full concentration.

* * *

The dance routine was intense, and Taekwoon was glad that he got the seat ticket rather than he standing one. He could feel the energy both of them emitted, a wild dance of fire and water. Both Wonshik and Hakyeon had different dancing style, but they were equally powerful. They compete with each other, as much as they complete each other.

It had him breathless.

Taekwoon vaguely thought that such thing would be impossible without them knowing each other for a very long time. At that time, Taekwoon wished that he had known Wonshik a little bit longer.

* * *

“That was hot,” said Hongbin as Wonshik and Hakyeon returned to their shared waiting room.

“All because of me, right?” replied Hakyeon smugly, still having the energy to praise himself despite how bad he was sweating. Hongbin handed him an opened bottle of water in a very formal and respecting manner, making Hakyeon laughed delightedly.

“I really thought I’m going to die,” murmured Wonshik as he took his own bottle and shook his head.

“You’re just lacking some practice, young man. Spend more time with me in the dance studio rather than locking yourself in your apartment,” suggested Hakyeon. “It’s good to build more endurance. You know, for when your mate needs you,” he added, complete with eyebrow wiggle. That had Wonshik whining and Hongbin cringing so bad.

“Well, anyway, it’s almost time for my stage. Have a good rest, both of you,” said Hongbin. He let Hakyeon to gave him an encouraging hug, but he quickly ran away when Wonshik tried to do it too, making them laughed out loud.

“Anyway, _Hyung_ … For Hongbin’s stage, I’d _really_ advise you to watch it from the side of the stage. You know, where you can actually see him on stage,” said Wonshik with a playful grin before he drank his water.

“And that’s precisely what I’m going to do. Are you coming too?” asked Hakyeon. Wonshik shook his head.

“Still wanna rehearse my stage, while I still have time,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon nodded in understanding. His own stage was still a little far in the back so he had more leisure.

“Fighting! Don’t forget to drink plenty of water, okay?” said Hakyeon. Wonshik gave him thumbs up and disposed the empty water bottle before going out from the waiting room.

Outside, on his way to the space emptied for rehearsal, Wonshik met up with the back dancers for Hongbin’s performance.

“Hakyeon is going to watch from the side. Proceed as planned,” he whispered to them. They nodded in unison, then quickly went to their places.

The preparation was complete. All he could do for the time being was to pray that everything would go as planned.


	21. Chapter 21

When Hongbin took the stage, Taekwoon vaguely remembered about how Wonshik told him that he had a project with Hongbin and he wondered if this was it. He lifted his gaze to look at the background screen, and sure enough he saw Wonshik’s name along with Hongbin’s at the composer part. The song was slow and sensual, lots of piano in the background, and it went really well with Hongbin’s smooth and deep voice. At some part, he really breathed the lyrics into the mic, making the audiences squealed at that.

Taekwoon wondered whether it’s Wonshik’s idea or Hongbin’s to make such music.

The lyrics itself wasn’t exactly dirty, but with Hongbin singing it out like that, it sounded really filthy. After listening to it a little closer, for some reasons Taekwoon could only imagine that Hongbin was singing about Hakyeon.

As if on cue, an ornate palanquin emerged from the side of the stage. A very confused Hakyeon was sitting on it, still in the all-white wardrobe he wore earlier. When the palanquin was lowered, Hongbin offered his hand to Hakyeon, and Taekwoon could see Hakyeon saying “what’s this?” as he took Hongbin’s hand. They danced around together, Hakyeon relying purely on what Hongbin led him to while Hongbin continued to sing.

At the last part, Hongbin smoothly dropped on one knee while still holding Hakyeon’s hand, making Hakyeon laughed nervously and tried to ask for any clue of what’s actually happening to the people around them. The instrumental version of the song was still playing quietly on the background, and Hongbin lifted the mic with shaky hand.

“Cha Hakyeon,” he called, voice firm although his hand was trembling very badly, “When we first met, we’re walking on the very different path. Even now, the road you and I take are never the same.”

Hongbin paused to take a deep breath, and the audiences held theirs in anticipation.

“Despite it all, we continue to look at each other, to face each other from time to time. And despite our differences, we start to resemble each other more and more, to the point no one can separate us anymore,” continued Hongbin. His trembling had gone better, and his eyes were fixed on Hakyeon only. Meanwhile, it was Hakyeon who started to tremble, eyes glistening with the tears that threatened to spill anytime.

Another deep breath and Hongbin continued, “Cha Hakyeon. Would you give me the honor to walk together with you until the end of time?”

There was silence. The music was turned off, and the crowds held their voice.

Then, Hakyeon lunged forward, knocking Hongbin down as he held him tightly in his arms. Some people started to cheer but they went silent again as they remembered that they hadn’t heard Hakyeon’s answer. Still, they could faintly hear the sob he emitted, the shaky breath he took.

After regaining more of his composure, he loosened his hug so he could take the mic from Hongbin’s hand and answered with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

“I do.”

The whole place was shaking from the intensity of the cheers they got.

* * *

The backstage was on fire as Hongbin and Hakyeon returned, filled with cheers and lots of ‘congratulation’ being shouted from various direction. In the midst of chaos, they give way for the CEO to congratulate the two lovebirds.

“Hakyeon, Hongbin, congratulation on the engagement,” said Hwang Sejun, the CEO, as he handed Hakyeon a bouquet of white lilies and roses to them. Hongbin let Hakyeon took it, and he was crying again as he did so.

“Hwang- _nim_ , you know about this?!” asked Hakyeon half-accusingly.

“Why else do you think Hongbin can propose you like that on stage? I’m involved since the very beginning,” he said smugly. He then gave both Hakyeon and Hongbin a firm hug, congratulating them, and told Hakyeon to have good rest because he still had another performance later.

Hakyeon and Hongbin excused themselves, returning to their waiting room still with the cheers from people around them. As they opened the door to their shared waiting room, a confetti was shot towards them, by no other than Wonshik.

“Congratulation on the engagement!” said Wonshik cheerfully.

Hakyeon pushed the bouquet to Hongbin’s chest with a quick “hold my flowers” before he lunged at Wonshik, pinning him down to the floor and twisted his legs to awkward angle that had him screaming for mercy.

“Kim Wonshik! You knew all along and you said nothing to me!!” yelled Hakyeon.

“Time out, time out! _Hyung_ , you’re killing me!” screamed Wonshik as he slapped the floor.

“Yeonnie, stop! He only did it because I asked him to!” shouted Hongbin in panic as he put down the bouquet on the table. Hakyeon released Wonshik, and the younger Alpha sighed in relief.

“Don’t be too hard on him. He helped me with the song, and he even sacrificed one of his time slot so I can go up and sing mine,” said Hongbin. He got his own share of being hit really hard on his chest, making him cringed as he heaved for air.

“You. Lee Hongbin, if it’s not because you propose me in the best way ever, I’m also going to murder you. Don’t you know how much anxiousness I feel?! There’s even a time I thought that you’re going to leave me!” yelled Hakyeon. Hongbin smiled apologetically and held Hakyeon’s hands, kissing the knuckles without breaking their eye contact.

“And for that, I apologize wholeheartedly,” said Hongbin. Hakyeon’s anger dissipated instantly, making him leaned forward to rest his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.

“I’ll go to rehearse my song this time for real. Enjoy your time,” said Wonshik as he stood up and walked towards the door.

“Wonshik,” called Hakyeon, stopping Wonshik on his track, “Thank you too.”

Wonshik grinned widely and gave him thumbs up, then left.

* * *

Taekwoon enjoyed the performances so far, but his absolute favorite would be Hongbin’s. The surprise proposal was so beautiful, heart-wrenching, and he couldn’t help but cried at that. And he felt glad as well for them, after having heard about the hardships they had to face due to the nature of their relationship. Taekwoon really wished that they could continue to live happily with each other.

A few more performances passed, and the lights were off once again. Then, an eerie-sounding sound was played, with some ineligible voice shouting randomly on top of it. Red light shone upon the stage, showing a figure in red trying to break free from the black figures wriggling around him. When he hit the first verse, the black figures stilled and he emerged.

The intensity of the scene and the music had Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat.

The black figures squirmed along with the rhythm, until it dropped and they dispersed as Wonshik swayed forward. He continued to spit fire, spinning and fell down to his knees so easily, then stood back up just to fall again with the music.

He stood up again in the middle of the stage, rolling out the verses, and then there was a gunshot sound. For a split second, Taekwoon thought it was real and that Wonshik was shot from the way his arm was tossed back, but then he realized that it’s just an act from the lack of blood and the fact that Wonshik was still continuing with his performance.

Another gunshot sound and this time Wonshik was dropping on one knee, as if one of his legs was shot. He still went on, until the third gunshot sound was heard and his other leg dropped limply to the floor.

At his last verse, he opened his arm in a challenging way and the last gunshot sound was heard, making him fell completely to the floor before the light went out. The crowds were shouting, and so was Taekwoon. It was short, but it was really intense.

Then, the sound of a fuse being lit was heard, and the crowds fired up along with the music. The stage light was turned on once again, and Taekwoon gasped as he saw how Wonshik had got rid of the shirt. He had seen Wonshik topless before—heck, he saw him _completely naked_ , even—but that still didn’t prepare him for this moment.

The crowds shouted along with his rap, and for the moment it felt a lot like Wonshik’s solo concert rather than a multi-performer one. He totally could feel the energy, the enthusiasm, and he had been screaming along before he knew it.

When the song ended, he screamed his lung out, and sank to his seat immediately after. Really, he’s thankful for the seated ticket Wonshik gave him.

* * *

Hongbin and Wonshik were observing Hakyeon’s performance from the TV in the waiting room, and Hongbin was completely speechless. It was otherworldly, brimming with grace and elegance only Hakyeon could pull off. It didn’t help that the song he picked was a bittersweet love song, the one Hakyeon chose when he thought Hongbin was about to leave him.

Tears rolled down Hongbin’s cheeks as he clasped his hands over his mouth, staring intently at the screen and let everything sank in. Slowly and as quiet as he could, Wonshik left the waiting room, wanting to give some privacy to Hongbin. He rushed to the side of the stage, knowing which side Hakyeon would be coming from.

And he was right, since he found Hakyeon laughing as he quickly paced back to the direction of their waiting room. Wonshik quickly stopped him by the shoulder and pulled him aside. Hakyeon was looking at him with mildly confused expression.

“Hongbin is crying in the waiting room, because of your performance. Go comfort him,” whispered Wonshik, low enough so only Hakyeon could hear him. At that, Hakyeon’s expression softened.

“Thanks for the heads up, Shik. I’ll go to him now,” said Hakyeon. He gave Wonshik a pat on the shoulder and quickly went away.

Wonshik leaned to the nearest wall, sighing at just how much his best friends loved each other. Even faced with people’s prejudices and their own differences, they managed to stay strong, completing each other in the most beautiful way.

“ _Please don’t let go of me_ —” Wonshik sang out the last part of the song Hakyeon used earlier.

He really wanted for him and Taekwoon to have a beautiful relationship as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 200 Kudos! Whoa, I didn't expect it to get so much love from you guys... Thank you for your love, all the times you spent reading this fic and all the comments you've given. I feel really glad.
> 
> Anyway, I referenced Hongbin's speech from VIXX's 'Resemble', Wonshik's performance from 'Shot' and 'Bomb', while Hakyeon's performance is from ['Fate'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fGAXrexmJk).


	22. Chapter 22

There was something bubbling in Wonshik’s chest when he got home to Taekwoon falling asleep on his couch. Sure, he had received the message earlier when he got into the company’s van, but seeing that Taekwoon was actually there made him felt the overwhelming sense of fondness.

Slowly so that he didn’t wake Taekwoon up, he dropped his sport bag into the laundry room and went back to the living room. He carefully moved Taekwoon around so that he could carry him to the bed, and he was glad that Taekwoon didn’t wake up in the whole process. Taekwoon was quick to snuggle to the pillow after Wonshik lowered him to the bed, looking so very adorable with his soft cheek squished to the fluffy surface.

Wonshik didn’t join him immediately. Instead, he went to his studio room, since he had already promised to give his fans a short post-concert live, and because he had something to be announced. He turned on his computer, letting it give extra lighting aside from the purple neon lights. While waiting for it to start up, he announced the live in his SNS.

When he started the live, he didn’t go straight to the thing he wanted to announce. While waiting for more people to join in, he thanked everyone for coming to the concert and talked a bit about the concert itself. And since he saw a comment about Hongbin’s proposal to Hakyeon, he also talked about it from his point of view.

Since he was in the topic about relationship anyway, he decided to go forward with his announcement. It was embarrassing to think about it again, that he was affected by the way Hongbin proposed to Hakyeon so boldly. Still, he knew that he should do it, that he _wanted_ it, and the permission from Hwang- _nim_ was more than enough push for him to make the announcement.

“Actually, there’s one thing I want to announce. It doesn’t have anything to do with music, I guess… Something much more personal. I hope that you guys won’t be too surprised, though,” said Wonshik as he tried to string the words in his head. As he was taking a glance at the quickly passing comments, he watched them turning into the same comment.

_‘Is it about your boyfriend?’_

Wonshik choked on nothing, blinking rapidly as he frowned at the comment section, making sure that he didn’t see it wrong. He didn’t. They really were asking about his ‘boyfriend’.

“Well, okay, seeing the comment section right now… Rather than an announcement, it’s more like a confirmation now,” said Wonshik, laughing nervously. “Yeah, I have a boyfriend. We’ve been dating for… Two weeks, officially? I don’t know; I don’t ask him to be my boyfriend. I just told our friends that he’s my boyfriend and he asked me whether I’m serious or not. I said I am, and he asked me to be his.”

The comments quickly filled with people congratulating him, but also scolding him for being too vague. Some even told him that such half-baked confession didn’t count and he had to repeat it from the very beginning. Others also suggested him to do an all-out confession like Hongbin’s proposal to Hakyeon.

“Aah, Hongbin… It’s too hard to follow his example… He has set a very high standard, hasn’t he?” commented Wonshik with a giggle.

Suddenly, his studio door was opened. He quickly turned, seeing a very sleepy Taekwoon leaning on the frame.

“Still working?” asked Taekwoon before he yawned widely.

“No, I’m currently doing a live. I’m announcing our relationship,” replied Wonshik truthfully.

Taekwoon’s eyes snapped open, wide in shock, and he quickly covered his face in panic. Wonshik chuckled at his reaction, mumbling _‘cute’_ under his breath.

“It’s okay, _Hyung_ , your face is unseen from this angle. And I’ve only told them that I have a boyfriend, that’s it. I won’t tell them details about you if you haven’t consented it,” explained Wonshik. Taekwoon lowered his hands slowly, glancing at Wonshik and the stuffs on his desk. He spotted the propped up phone and he saw that he really wasn’t in the frame.

“Has your CEO approved this?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded firmly.

“Anyway, they already know I have a boyfriend? I seriously don’t know how,” said Wonshik with a small smile on his lips. Taekwoon snorted at that.

“This morning, a group of your fans came to me and trying to confirm whether I’m really your boyfriend or not. They said they saw your stunt at that chicken restaurant, and the news is already all over the place,” explained Taekwoon. Wonshik’s expression was a pure shock. He really didn’t expect that it would be the source.

“Seriously?!” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded once, and Wonshik sank to his seat, turning back to his phone.

“Everyone, is it true that you guys know about what happened in the chicken restaurant?” asked Wonshik, still in disbelief. The comments were saying pretty much the same thing; they knew. Some even tried to elaborate about where they found out about it.

“Whoa, amazing. There really is nothing to hide from you, huh?” commented Wonshik.

Taekwoon entered the studio room carefully so that he wouldn’t come into the frame, then moved a few things to sit on Wonshik’s desk.

“What is it, _Hyung_?” asked Wonshik as he took Taekwoon’s hand and entwined his fingers, feeling a little concerned at how Taekwoon was acting.

“I want to say something to them, but I don’t want my face to be revealed just yet,” said Taekwoon. “Can they hear me from here?”

Wonshik glanced at the comment, stringing a mixture of _‘is that the boyfriend?’_ , _‘the boyfriend has nice voice’_ , and _‘yeah we can hear you just fine’_. He gave Taekwoon a reassuring nod, and he squeezed his hand a bit more to help him stayed calm.

“Firstly, I want to thank you all for supporting Wonshik, even after knowing that he has a boyfriend. I know some cases of fans who stop supporting their idols after knowing that they’re dating or married, so I’m grateful that you’re still there for him despite this,” said Taekwoon, opening his speech. Wonshik’s eyes didn’t leave him, and it made Taekwoon felt warm inside.

“About myself… I’m not a celebrity, and I have almost no connection to the entertainment industry. I’m just… me. So I’ll be really grateful if you don’t try to dig out who I am. If by chance you already know who I am, please don’t tell anyone else just yet. I want to… I want to gather my courage first before revealing myself to you all,” continued Taekwoon. He took more deep breath, while Wonshik was gently rubbing his thumb on the back of Taewoon’s hand.

“Once again, thank you for your support. Let’s see each other face to face one day,” said Taekwoon, closing his speech. Wonshik smiled at him and kissed his knuckles, mouthing _‘you are doing great’_. Taekwoon smiled back at him, feeling somewhat relieved after saying it all.

Wonshik turned back his attention to his phone, trying to catch some comments. He bursted out laughing when he saw how they cooed at how cute Taekwoon sounded, and how he was caught red-handed giving a little kiss to Taekwoon. There were also messages to Taekwoon, thanking him and telling him to take care of Wonshik.

“They said your voice is cute, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik as he smiled at Taekwoon. Even in the dim light, he could see the older Omega blushing at the comment.

“Thank you,” said Taekwoon quietly. A burst of _‘cute’_  was happening in the comment section again.

“Anyway, since it’s late already, and I’m sure you guys need to have some nice rest, I’ll end the broadcast now. I’ve said what I want to say, and my boyfriend even got to say what he wants to say, so I think it’s time for us to take a rest too. Thank you for your love and support, don’t forget to have plenty of rest and eat well,” said Wonshik. He let the viewers to gave their last greeting too, and waved his hand at the camera.

“ _Hyung_ , wave your hand too,” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon waved his hand with a soft _‘bye bye’_ , and Wonshik had to repress himself not to melt down at the cuteness, although his wide grin was barely even repressed.

“Bye bye,” he said too, before ending the live.

As Wonshik turned off his computer, Taekwoon moved to sit sideway on Wonshik’s lap, snuggling to the crook of his neck while his arms circled around his waist. Wonshik giggled softly and patted Taekwoon’s head, silently asking him to be patient a bit as he waited for the computer to shut down.

“Thank you,” murmured Taekwoon against his skin.

“For what?” asked Wonshik, still softly patting Taekwoon’s head.

“Not hiding our relationship. And also for waiting until I’m ready to reveal myself to your fans,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik turned a little and placed a kiss on his temple.

“Thank you for staying with me too,” said Wonshik. This time, it’s Taekwoon who turned his head, letting their lips to meet briefly yet sweetly.

“Carry me back to bed. I’m too sleepy to move,” said Taekwoon as he dropped his head on Wonshik’s shoulder again. Wonshik chuckled, shaking his head at Taekwoon’s cuteness, but he complied anyway.

Taekwoon was already off to the dreamland again when Wonshik lowered him to bed, and this time he held him close as he closed his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

No one was asking anymore when Wonshik took yet another whole week off, already knowing that he has an Omega boyfriend to take care of. They only teased him about when the marriage would take place, and how many children were they going to have. Wonshik only laughed it off and told them that they’re not that far just yet.

Still, he ended up thinking about it seriously. The thought was consuming his mind even when he was lying on his bed, Taekwoon sated in his arms, and yet another bite mark on his left arm. He was playing with Taekwoon’s now black hair, as he recalled what Hakyeon and Hongbin told him the other day.

The two of them had went back home to their parents, talking more seriously about their marriage. From their story, there was generally no major rejection from both families. Still, Hongbin could see just how Hakyeon’s sisters were concerned about their baby brother having a Beta as his mate instead of an Alpha, and Hakyeon could see Hongbin’s father scrunching his eyebrows when they told the Lee family that they’re going to take their relationship further than just dating.

His mind wandered a bit further behind, to when they talked about how their parents would react about their partner. He remembered about how Taekwoon said that his father wanted him to mate with “a reputable Alpha” and Wonshik couldn’t help but wondered whether he could be categorized as a reputable Alpha or not.

Looking at the sleepy Taekwoon who had snuggled closer to his chest, he decided all his concerns and worries could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , when can I go and see your parents?” asked Wonshik over breakfast. Taekwoon paused and looked at him with his eyebrows shooting up, a few strands of noodle still hanging out from his lips. He saw how Wonshik was looking back at him with serious expression, and he slowly slurped the rest of the noodle, staying silent as he chewed it as fast as he could and gulped it down.

“Why are you asking that so suddenly?” asked Taekwoon back. Wonshik shifted on his seat as he sighed, stabbing his noodle nervously.

“Because you have met my parents but I haven’t met yours? I mean, if we—if _I_ want to take this relationship seriously, I should meet your parents, shouldn’t I?” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon ducked his head, staring down at the pattern of seaweed on his noodle’s broth.

“I think… before you meet them, I better tell you about my family in general first,” said Taekwoon, obviously trying to push back the need for Wonshik to meet his parents as far as possible. But Wonshik was no fool, although he was reconsidering about it since Taekwoon looked obviously uncomfortable.

“Then, can you tell me about your family?” asked Wonshik gently. Taekwoon stirred around the leftover noodle in his bowl, thinking about where he should start.

Slowly, he began to talk about his siblings first. He was the youngest of 4, the only male and Omega among his siblings. His first and second sisters were Alpha, while the third one was a Beta. His first sister had already married an Alpha man, and they had a Beta son from the marriage. The second one had just recently got married as well, also to an Alpha man, while the third one was still unmarried although he knew she was having a Beta boyfriend for the time being.

From that story alone, Wonshik had a guess that Taekwoon’s family was more of the traditional one, where a man married a woman, Alpha woman pairing with Alpha man, and the Beta with another Beta. But for the time being, he opted to be a good listener and let Taekwoon said what he wanted to say first.

Taekwoon then talked about his parents, of his Alpha father and Omega mother. When he talked about his mother, about how gentle and supportive she was, he looked very soft and a small smile was playing on his lips. He talked very fondly about her, and it was obvious about how close Taekwoon was to his mother.

But when he talked about his father, his posture became stiff. He talked slowly about how his father had expected him to be an Alpha just like his two sisters, even more since he was a man. His father treated him like he would grow to be an Alpha, taking him to learn about sports and martial arts like futsal, basketball, boxing, taekwondo, and such. He wasn’t allowed to do things that were traditionally Omega-like, such as helping his mother in the kitchen, no matter how much he actually liked doing it. His father always told him that he would grow up to be a fine Alpha, just like himself.

There was a lot of heavy sighs when he reached the part where he was revealed to be an Omega instead. He was 14 when he got his first heat, feeling the uncomfortable itch all over his body that he couldn’t explain. His mother was the first one to realize that his son was actually an Omega, and that he wasn’t having a mere fever. He told Wonshik that even in the heavy cloud of his first heat, he still could see the disappointment written in his father’s face, and he could never forget it.

It was his father’s decision to immediately put him on medication, both birth control and suppressant pills. He pulled away Taekwoon from all the sport and martial art classes that he put him into, not wanting his Omega son to ‘unnecessarily drawing attention’ from just being there. He grew cold and distant towards Taekwoon, as if he was ashamed to have him as a son. Probably the only good side Taekwoon felt was that he’s finally allowed to help his mother for the housework.

Since he was talking about his past anyway, he talked about the time he dated several people during his high school years. None of them was approved by his father, whether it’s because they’re not an Alpha just like his traditional self agreed to, or because their family reputation wasn’t good enough to be his son’s Alpha. He tried to sneak behind his father’s back, once, but his father’s anger was amplified because of that. He stopped trying to go behind his father’s back ever since, and finally stopped dating altogether since he simply gave up on trying to find someone who could be accepted by his father as well.

Even after he got into college and pretty much moved out from his house, he didn’t try dating at all. Sure, he went to several blind dates or group mixer, but he never went for anything serious. Jaehwan—whom he just met in the college since they were dorm roommates—was the one who insisted for Taekwoon to just try again, that his father was far away from him so he could just be a little naughty sometimes, but Taekwoon was just tired. That’s why it was Jaehwan who shamelessly flirted with Sanghyuk when they went to the group mixer, while Taekwoon and another Beta that was intended to be Jaehwan’s date ended up going home in separate ways.

Taekwoon ended his story at how he ended up working in the flower shop Jaehwan’s aunt owned because he didn’t feel like to go home after spending years away from his family. He preferred to have a simple life away from his father’s suffocating expectation. That explained a lot about his reluctance to have Wonshik meeting his parents, and Wonshik could understand it.

“Still… Eventually, we need to let them know, don’t we?” asked Wonshik as he gently caressed Taekwoon’s cheek, making him leaned to the touch.

“Eventually, yeah. One day. Maybe,” murmured Taekwoon. Wonshik moved his hand to pat Taekwoon’s head.

“Thank you for telling me your story. And thank you for choosing me to be by your side,” said Wonshik with a gentle smile. Taekwoon blushed at that, once again ducking his head.

“Like I have other choice anyway. Your pull is too strong to be ignored,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that, leaning forward to place a brief kiss on Taekwoon’s lips.

“Says the irresistible one,” said Wonshik as he sat back on his seat. Taekwoon was smiling in return, biting his lips in both embarrassment and happiness.

* * *

Wonshik’s parents just _had_ to drop by without telling him beforehand just as usual, and Wonshik could only thank whatever force was out there that made them arrived just after Taekwoon’s heat period was over. However, Taekwoon was still spending a couple more nights there, and he was both surprised and embarrassed when he heard Wonshik exclaiming “Mom, Dad?!” while opening the door. He genuinely thought it was Hongbin who came to visit them.

“Are we interrupting something?” asked Minji after she hugged Wonshik, clearly smelling _what_ was happening between her son and Taekwoon. Both Wonshik and Taekwoon blushed furiously at that, and it made Minji laughed in delight.

“Good to know that you’re finally comfortable enough to date someone. Remember; treat your mate well and with a lot of respect. If you make him unhappy, I’ll personally castrate you,” said Minji. Although she seemed to be joking when she said that, Wonshik knew that she meant every single word.

“Don’t worry, Auntie, Wonshik is taking a very good care of me,” said Taekwoon, trying to lighten the mood a little. That had Minji cooing, and she went to held Taekwoon’s hands.

“Remember, you can always tell us if Wonshik is being a jerk, okay? Also, what ‘auntie’? Call me ‘mom’!” said Minji, making Taekwoon blushed even more furiously. She clearly had too much fun watching Taekwoon’s cute reaction, and she could totally understand just _why_ Wonshik always seemed defensive for Taekwoon.

“Mom, don’t tease him like that,” warned Wonshik, and Minji really wanted to laugh at just how her thought was proven right that quickly.

“Don’t be too defensive like that. She’s your mother,” calmed Hyunshik down, and Wonshik could only sigh in return. He turned to his father and gave him a tight hug, just as always.

“What’s wrong with your arm?” asked Hyunshik as he ran his fingers along the bandages decorating his son’s left forearm. Wonshik chuckled nervously and pulled it away, looking bashful. Hyunshik didn’t need to hear his answer to know what those could be.

“It’s nothing, Dad. Don’t worry,” said Wonshik reassuringly. Hyunshik only nodded in understanding, patting Wonshik’s shoulder softly.

Minji explained that they came to help Hakyeon’s parents preparing for his wedding with Hongbin. After all, she and Hakyeon’s mother were close friends, and she pretty much had considered Hakyeon as her own son too. Hyunshik quietly added to Taekwoon that while his own presence wasn’t needed, Minji was always a total mess without him, so he tagged along.

“Wonshik is very much like his mother in this matter—I don’t know whether it’s an Alpha trait or not—so maybe take this as a heads up,” said Hyunshik. Taekwoon remembered about the few times Wonshik just suddenly showed up in front of him simply because the younger Alpha missed him, and he couldn’t hold back his own amused grin.

Then, just as sudden as their arrival, they left again in hurry, claiming that they’re almost late to meet with Hakyeon’s parents. With one last reminder for Taekwoon to freely call them if Wonshik ever did him wrong, they left. Wonshik let out a long sigh, shaking his head at just how spontaneous his parents were.

“I guess this is what you’ll have to face after we get married,” commented Wonshik as he plopped back to the couch.

“Only if I marry you, I guess,” replied Taekwoon with a shrug. Wonshik’s expression dropped.

“You don’t want to?” asked Wonshik, flabbergasted, and Taekwoon couldn’t exactly tell whether he’s just acting or not.

“I’m still considering. You haven’t even met my parents yet,” said Taekwoon as he joined Wonshik at the couch. Wonshik immediately circled his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and buried his face on his shoulder, whining softly.

“I’ll do anything to make your parents accept me to be yours, so please don’t leave me,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon chuckled at just how clingy Wonshik was, exactly like what Hyunshik hinted just then. He vaguely wondered whether Wonshik would be the type who’d fight for his attention once they have children or not.

He blushed when he realized that he had been thinking about having some children with Wonshik. _Again_.

“I’ll help you to convince my parents as much as possible,” replied Taekwoon as he tilted his head, leaning it against Wonshik’s and ran his fingers through the soft strands.

Really, he didn’t want anyone else but Wonshik.


	24. Chapter 24

Standing in front of his parents’ house made him felt weird. How long had it been since the last time he dropped by? He still went there for new year dinner, of course, but he couldn’t remember when else he decided to come home. Even on new year, he only dropped by for lunch and playing with his nephew, then left again before he was forced to communicate with his father.

Sighing hard, he pressed the bell anyway. At the very least, he knew that at that day and hour, his father would still be working at the office, so he didn’t have to face him for the time being. Just as expected, the one opening the door was his eldest sister, Eunkyung. She looked surprised to see him, and her expression immediately melted into a warm smile.

“Taekwoonie! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!” she exclaimed as she ushered him inside. “Mom! Taekwoonie is here!” she called, and immediately their mother appeared from the kitchen.

Soon enough, he was sitting on the couch in the living room, with his nephew Minyul on his lap, his sister and mother at either sides. His father was still at work, while his brother-in-law was currently out for business trip for the whole week, and that was enough to make Taekwoon felt significantly better.

“So are you here for something important, or just randomly dropping by?” asked Eunkyung. She knew that the latter was highly unlikely, but she asked anyway. Maybe Taekwoon was missing Minyul badly enough to set aside his disagreements with their father.

“Well, I haven’t seen you guys since new year… and, um, yeah, I have something important to discuss,” said Taekwoon timidly, face blushing a little. Seeing that, Eunkyung couldn’t help but wanting to tease her baby brother a bit.

“Ooh, what’s this? Why are you blushing? Are you coming here to tell us that you’ve found your mate or what?” teased Eunkyung. At that, Taekwoon blushed harder, and she widened her eyes in disbelief. “Whoa, seriously? You _really_ are coming here to tell us that you’ve found your mate?” she asked more seriously.

“Yes—No—I mean—I don’t know, honestly,” stuttered Taekwoon. He took a deep breath to steady his crazily beating heart, then said, “I have a boyfriend. And I want to introduce him to this family.”

Both his sister and mother cooed at that, looking genuinely happy that Taekwoon had found someone he wanted to introduce to the whole family.

“That’s great news! Tell us about this person!” urged his mother, Haewon.

Slowly, Taekwoon began to tell them about Wonshik, starting from how he saved him from the three Alphas that almost attacked him. He told them about how they simply kept seeing each other accidentally, and how their relationship grew from there. They listened intently to him, commenting about how nice Wonshik was, and asking him to show them his pictures. Taekwoon had them prepared in a separate folder in his phone, since he didn’t want his family to see pictures that were too private to be shared. There was a sense of pride blooming in Taekwoon’s chest when they complimented Wonshik’s appearance, and just how cute they looked together. He even jokingly showed the picture of him and Wonshik together to Minyul, asking the little boy about how he felt if he had one more uncle, and his giddy smile made his heart swelled even more.

Taekwoon talked about everything he could talk about regarding Wonshik, although he kept some things secret for the time being—like how Wonshik used to take suppressants, how he stopped taking it after he asked for Taekwoon’s opinion, and the fact that they had been really intimate. He still told them about how serious Wonshik was about their relationship, and how determined he was to make Taekwoon’s father to accept him as his mate.

“Do you love him that much, Taekwoon?” asked Haewon. Taekwoon nodded firmly, fully knowing that he wasn’t only trying around with Wonshik. He wanted to be with him, to stay with him for a very long time, and he’s ready to do it with or without his father’s blessing. He only agreed to try getting his father to accept Wonshik because that’s what Wonshik wanted. Taekwoon himself couldn’t care less about it, since he knew that the rest of his family had his back anyway.

“I don’t know how father will react this time, but I hope he’ll be more accepting. You’re an adult now. Father should let you make your own decision,” said Eunkyung. Taekwoon smiled at her, thankful for her support.

Gaining some confidence, Taekwoon decided to stay a little bit longer until dinner. His heart was beating crazily as the hour went by, still feeling really nervous to meet his father. Thankfully Haewon asked him to help her in the kitchen, so he could distract himself a little bit until his father’s arrival.

Just after they finished cooking, the front door was opened, and a familiar voice announced his arrival. Taekwoon felt his stomach churned just by the voice alone.

“Welcome home, Dear!” greeted Haewon as she walked out from the kitchen. Taekwoon timidly followed her, wringing his hands as he listened to Eunkyung greeting their father as well.

“G-good evening, Father…” greeted Taekwoon softly, and he saw the surprise written all over his father’s face.

“Taekwoon,” his father, Seonghan, called. Taekwoon felt the urge to duck his head, avoiding his father’s gaze, but he tried to fight it as much as he could.

“The dinner is ready, if you want to eat now,” said Taekwoon, still softly, but a bit steadier than before.

“Let’s have dinner, then,” replied Seonghan.

They went to the dining room and once again Taekwoon was helping his mother to arrange the table.It was similar to how their new year dinner usually was, just with less people. After the dishes were cleared up, Seonghan was the first to speak up.

“You’re visiting us outside new year. Do you need something? Are you running out of money and finally remembering that you have a family here?” asked Seonghan.

“Dad!” Eunkyung quickly chided.

“I’m doing fine, Father. I don’t come for something as petty as that,” said Taekwoon with more composure than he thought he had.

“Then what is this important thing that made you come all the way home?” asked Seonghan. Taekwoon took a very, very deep breath to steady himself, to brace for whatever judgement his father would have.

“I’ve found my future mate and I’m here to ask for your blessing,” said Taekwoon firmly, despite how hard his hands were trembling.

The look of shock that painted his father’s face was something he hadn’t seen for a long time. It still made him felt nervous, but he tried to be brave. It wasn’t for him alone. It was for Wonshik, and it was enough reason for him.

“You still haven’t changed; going behind your father’s back like that,” said Seonghan coldly. “I won’t approve. You can’t just show up and suddenly announcing ridiculous thing like future mate.”

“It’s not ridiculous. I’m already 29 years old. I’m an adult already. I can make my own decision, but I’m still hoping that you, as my father, can give your blessing to us,” replied Taekwoon. Seonghan stood up from his seat, walking away while shaking his head in disapproval.

“Do whatever you want, then. Just don’t ask for my blessing over anything,” said Seonghan coldly. Haewon quickly went after him, while Eunkyung tried to comfort Taekwoon after the cold shoulder their father gave him.

“Give it a little time, Woonie. Dad is just a little shocked. Mom and I will try to talk to him,” coaxed Eunkyung. Taekwoon scoffed a little, doubting that it would change anything, but he nodded anyway.

“Thanks, _Noona_ ,” he said softly. “I’m going home now. Give my greeting to Kiyoung- _hyung_ ,” he added, standing up from his seat. She stood up as well, giving him a warm hug she knew he’d need.

“Take care on your way back. Remember that you can always talk to us anytime, okay?” she said as she softly patted his cheek. He nodded, and let her saw him out.

As he walked to the nearest bus stop, he couldn’t help but think about how envious he was towards Wonshik and his relationship with his parents.

* * *

Taekwoon was texting Wonshik on his way back, suddenly wanting to see him and feel his warmth up close. He originally wanted to go straight to Wonshik’s apartment, but apparently Wonshik was at the office’s studio to discuss a producing deal. He told Taekwoon that he’d be home shortly, though, but Taekwoon knew that the meeting could last longer and he didn’t want to sound too clingy when he just had Wonshik all for himself for a whole week. In the end he told Wonshik that he was just asking, and decided to just come home to his own apartment instead.

So when he found Wonshik waiting in front of the elevator of his building, the surging emotion he felt in his chest made him wanted to cry. Wonshik approached him with a gentle smile on his lips, and he held onto Taekwoon’s hand when he was close enough, entwining their fingers together.

“I have no excuse other than the fact that I want to see you today,” said Wonshik, hoping that it was enough to explain why he was there. He could sense from Taekwoon’s texts that the older Omega wanted something from him but he’s unable to tell him over the text, so Wonshik decided that he should drop by. And he’s glad that he did, since he could see in Taekwoon’s eyes that his guess wasn’t too far off.

“You sure you have time now?” asked Taekwoon, trying to make sure. Wonshik nodded firmly at that.

“I have all the time in the world,” replied Wonshik.

Although he knew that it’s just one of the cheesy things Wonshik was fond of, Taekwoon believed in him. He asked Wonshik to go up with him, and Wonshik agreed so very easily just like always.

* * *

The door had just closed behind them when Taekwoon pressed Wonshik to the nearest wall, kissing him fervently. Everything was so sudden it made Wonshik’s head spun, and he barely registered that Taekwoon already unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt until Taekwoon pulled away to get rid of his own shirt.

“Hey—Taek, slow down,” breathed Wonshik as he placed his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders. The older Omega looked so alluring like this; lips bitten cherry red and pupils blown with desire.

“I don’t want to,” said Taekwoon pointedly, kissing Wonshik again to emphasize his words more. “I want you. Now.”

Wonshik couldn’t really grasp what was actually happening, but he was absolute worst at denying Taekwoon. So he let himself being guided and pushed to the sofabed, with Taekwoon hovering on him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He was unbuckling Wonshik’s belt when Wonshik stopped him again, this time a little more firmly.

“I don’t bring any condom,” said Wonshik, starting to panic a little bit.

“Doesn’t matter; I’m on birth control,” replied Taekwoon hurriedly as he leaned down to kiss Wonshik again. But once again Wonshik held him by the shoulder, stopping him a little bit more.

“Taekwoon. Breathe. Are you sure about this?” asked Wonshik again. Taekwoon let out a long sigh, and he looked somewhat desperate behind the cloud of his lust.

“I want you, Shik. I want your knot inside me. I want your mark on me. I want it now, and I’m sure about what I want,” said Taekwoon.

For some reasons, Wonshik sensed that something wasn’t exactly right in that moment. He sat up slowly, cupping Taekwoon’s face and kissing him gently.

“I’m not going anywhere, _Hyung_. I’m not planning to. Just breathe slowly and tell me what happened,” said Wonshik soothingly. Taekwoon let out a long sigh, dropping forward so that his head was resting on Wonshik’s shoulder as he loosely wrapped his arms around his waist.

“If…” Taekwoon started slowly, “If we can’t get my father’s blessing, will you leave me? Or will you stay with me against all odds?”

Wonshik hummed softly, seriously thinking about it. “I would love to get your father’s blessing. But if he can’t give it, then I’ll be content with just your love,” answered Wonshik. Taekwoon sighed as he held Wonshik a little tighter, feeling relieved to hear his words.

After some moment of silence, Taekwoon tilted his head and whispered into Wonshik’s ear, “Shall we continue what we’ve started?”

Wonshik chuckled and gave him a brief kiss. “Only if you’re still in the mood,” replied Wonshik playfully. Taekwoon snorted at that, then sighed as he once again buried his face on Wonshik’s shoulder.

“No, a lot of my tension has been released. I just want to cuddle now,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded, then pulled him down along with him to the sofabed. They didn’t bother to put their shirt back on, sleeping with each other’s body heat to warm them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my calculation is right, this should end in 2-3 chapters. Until then, please stay tuned, and enjoy~


	25. Chapter 25

It was weekend when Taekwoon was back at his parents’ house, this time with Wonshik tagging along. He was really nervous, but Wonshik held his hand firmly and it was enough to give him some reassurance. Taekwoon took a deep breath before he rang the bell and waited.

The one answering the door was Changhoon, his second brother-in-law. He was surprised to see Taekwoon, even more when he saw an unfamiliar man holding his hand.

“Good morning, Changhoon- _hyung_ ,” greeted Taekwoon with a small smile.

“Taekwoon! What a surprise!” greeted Changhoon with a wide smile, although confusion was also evident on his face.

“Good morning. My name is Kim Wonshik, Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s boyfriend,” greeted Wonshik with a bow. Changhoon’s face looked even more surprised, and Taekwoon felt the blush starting to spread on his face.

“N-nice to meet you. I’m Choi Changhoon, Taekwoon’s brother-in-law,” replied Changhoon. He then realized that they’re still at the front door and hurriedly stepped aside, letting them in as he called for the others.

“Sungmi? Eunkyung- _noona_? Mom? Taekwoon and Wonshik are here,” he called as he walked to the living room with Taekwoon and Wonshik following behind him. They were all in the living room, currently playing with Minyul, and they’re all surprised to see Taekwoon there.

“Taekwoonie! What a surprise! Why don’t you call us first so I can prepare something for you?” greeted Haewon as she quickly hugged his son, kissing him on both cheeks. She then noticed Wonshik’s presence, and Wonshik quickly bowed at her.

“Good morning, my name is Kim Wonshik, Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you,” greeted Wonshik with his usual bright smile. Taekwoon could see how his mother was flustered to see Wonshik, a little bit awkward as she returned his greeting.

“I’m Jung Haewon, Taekwoon’s mother. It’s nice to finally see Taekwoon’s boyfriend in person,” she replied with a warm smile.

The others also introduced themselves to Wonshik, including Minyul. Wonshik kneeled down to the kid’s eye level before introducing himself. He managed to make Minyul told him his name and age, surprising the other adults. Even Changhoon didn’t manage to do it for months, but Wonshik could pull it off like it’s nothing.

Since it was the first time for everyone to meet Wonshik, Taekwoon let him to get to know them. It felt nice to see how well Wonshik was blending in with his family, sitting together in the living room like that. While Wonshik was still conversing with others, Taekwoon quietly tapped Haewon’s shoulder.

“Where’s father?” asked Taekwoon softly.

“He’s going to supermarket with Hyemi, but they should be home before lunch,” replied Haewon. Taekwoon thanked her softly, and he’s back to being nervous again. Thoughts were running quickly in his head, but then he felt a soft touch on his hand. He saw a hand resting on his own, Wonshik’s hand, while Wonshik was still chatting casually with everyone else. Taekwoon turned his palm and Wonshik squeezed it immediately, linking their fingers without Taekwoon needing to ask him to. That made him felt so warm inside, chest bubbling with happiness.

Taekwoon finally joined into the conversation, and his sisters took turns to embarrass him in front of Wonshik. Since there were Minyul and Wonshik in the room, Taekwoon couldn’t curse although he wanted to, so he was reduced to only groaning and covering his face with his hands. They were still chatting happily when the front door was opened and Hyemi’s greeting was heard.

Seonghan and Hyemi stepped into the living room with some plastic bags in their hands, and both of them were surprised to see Taekwoon and an unfamiliar man sitting together with the rest of their family. Wonshik immediately stood up with a warm smile on his lips, letting go of Taekwoon’s hand. But Taekwoon quickly grasped it back, making Wonshik turned to him with confused look on his face.

“Good morning, Father, Hyemi- _noona_. I come to introduce my boyfriend,” said Taekwoon as calmly as he could, although his hands were trembling. He could feel Wonshik squeezing his hand back, reassuringly, and it helped him a lot.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Kim Wonshik,” greeted Wonshik as he bowed politely. Hyemi was about to greet him back, but Seonghan shoved his plastic bags to her, effectively shutting her up from the surprise. He walked straight towards Wonshik with intimidating aura, and Taekwoon wanted to hide behind Wonshik just from the aura alone.

“You are not welcomed here, Kim Wonshik. Please leave immediately,” said Seonghan coldly. Wonshik was still smiling warmly, but he nodded politely anyway.

“I will take my leave, then. It has been an honor to meet with Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s father and family in person,” said Wonshik politely. He bowed again, then turned towards the others to give them a bow. He grinned widely and waved his hand at Minyul, who waved back in confusion. He then turned towards Taekwoon, and Taekwoon had already expected him to ask him to go home together.

“ _Hyung_ , can I have my hand back?” asked Wonshik softly. Taekwoon realized then that Wonshik was intending to go alone, not dragging Taekwoon along. He wasn’t going to have any of it.

“No. I don’t see any reason why you should leave,” said Taekwoon, tightening his grip. He then turned towards Seonghan with determination burning in his eyes. “You can’t just tell him to leave without any reason like that.”

“This is my house. I have every right to decide who may stay and who should go,” said Seonghan firmly.

“Then I’m leaving as well,” hissed Taekwoon. He dragged Wonshik away without even saying goodbye to his family, ignoring the way Wonshik tried to stop him. He was forced to stop at the entrance, cursing under his breath over his choice of shoes of the day. Why should he pick the one that required him to sit down to put it on? He let go of Wonshik’s hand with colossal sigh, feeling so ready to burst and cry from the stress.

To his surprise, Wonshik kneeled down after he slipped into his own shoes and untied Taekwoon’s shoes, loosening the laces and helped Taekwoon put them on wordlessly. Taekwoon could no longer held back his tears, letting it flow freely on his cheeks. He tried to wipe it with his sleeve but more tears flowed down. Wonshik stood up again after he finished tying the shoes, wiping his hands on his jeans as he raised his head.

His heart dropped immediately at the sight of crying Taekwoon.

“ _Hyung_ …” Wonshik called softly as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe the tears away. At the touch, Taekwoon only cried harder, and Wonshik gently pulled him into a hug, pushing Taekwoon’s head to rest on his shoulder. Taekwoon buried his face to Wonshik’s shirt, clutching the back strongly like it was the only thing that kept him from falling away.

Slowly, Haewon appeared from the living room, concern written all over her features. Wonshik turned his head and gave him a little nod and a small apologetic smile. Seeing her son trembling in Wonshik’s embrace made her heart lurched, and she carefully approached them both.

“Let’s talk a bit outside,” she whispered, and Wonshik nodded. She put on her own slippers before opening the door, and Wonshik carefully guided Taekwoon to walk outside. Taekwoon was reluctant to let go, still sniffling and holding Wonshik’s hand tightly as they stepped out. Haewon brought them to sit at the bench in their garden, and she tried to wipe the traces of tears still dampening Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“Please forgive my husband’s behavior. He has always been protective about Taekwoon,” said Haewon. Taekwoon snorted at that.

“You mean he hates me,” murmured Taekwoon. Both Haewon and Wonshik looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by such strong word coming out from his mouth.

“No, Dear, it’s not like that,” said Haewon softly. Taekwoon sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s okay, Mom. I know that since I was revealed to be an Omega, father is disappointed in me. I have failed him as a son. He never approves my choices in life,” said Taekwoon, tears starting to gather in his eyes again.

“Taekwoonie… Your father isn’t disappointed in you. As someone who had known him for decades, I can tell that he’s concerned about you, but he’s too stubborn to admit it out loud,” said Haewon as she softly stroke Taekwoon’s arm. Taekwoon only shook his head slowly in return.

“Speaking of which… What kind of person is your husband, Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s father? I’ve only heard it from Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s point of view, so I think it’s only fair if I hear it from your side as well,” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon was glaring at him, but Wonshik patted his hand softly with a gentle apologetic smile on his lips. “This is for you too, to know your father from someone else’s point of view,” said Wonshik softly. Taekwoon’s frown and pout didn’t get softer, but he shrugged as the sign that he’d let Wonshik do whatever he wanted.

Haewon told them the story Taekwoon knew well, where she met Seonghan through matchmaking date by their respective parents. She wasn’t really sure at first, with Seonghan looking really stiff and intimidating, on top of being an Alpha. He was treating her formally, although not disrespectfully. In fact, he respected her so much it felt like she was introduced to a personal bodyguard rather than a potential mate. But later on she managed to make him drop off his guards, to smile and laugh freely at the clumsiness they both did, and that’s how she actually fell in love and ended up marrying him.

Eunkyung and Sungmi were born before Seonghan was called to serve the country. At that time, he told her that having two kids were probably enough, although he had no son yet. Haewoon agreed at first, but she still wanted to make Seonghan happier by having a son, so they tried again after he returned from the draft. Hyemi was born, and he told her it’s okay and that it’s enough. She coaxed him for another chance, and finally Taekwoon was born.

She told them how happy Seonghan was, and she’s glad that they tried. Still, having four children meant he had to work harder to raise them. He went to work early in the morning and returned really late, so that he could give his children the best of everything. At night, before they went to bed, he’d always watch their children sleeping with a proud and happy smile. He was especially fond of Taekwoon, his only son, and he hoped that Taekwoon would grow up to be a strong man like Seonghan was.

When Eunkyung was 10, she showed up the signs of being an Alpha. And when she turned 11, she was revealed to be one. Since then, Seonghan started to have a hope—or rather, _expectation_ —that Taekwoon would be an Alpha as well. The expectation only got stronger when Sungmi turned out to be Alpha as well, despite the fact that Hyemi was revealed to be a Beta a few years later. That time, Seonghan was so sure that Taekwoon would be revealed as Alpha when his time came. But when Taekwoon turned out to be an Omega instead, Seonghan couldn’t hide his disappointment.

Haewon tried to convince Taekwoon that Seonghan was mostly disappointed in himself, for being too full of himself to the point he didn’t think that Taekwoon could be anything but an Alpha. She didn’t deny that there were times when Seonghan told her that he wanted Taekwoon to be an Alpha instead, but in the end he couldn’t change the nature and learned to accept that his only son was an Omega.

Obviously, it didn’t come without any costs. Seonghan became overprotective, pulling Taekwoon away from any activities that made him came in contact with any Alphas since he learned how dangerous it could be for young Omegas, especially when their hormones were still unstable. He left Taekwoon in Haewon’s hands since they’re both Omega, and he thought that it’s better for Taekwoon’s growth that way.

“He always disapproved your choice of lovers because he doesn’t want to lose you to some irresponsible people. He’s worried that you’ll be wronged, and that you’ll be hurt. You’re his— _our_ precious son after all,” said Haewon as she stroke Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon was still pouting, still feeling that it’s unfair.

“Well, I think I can understand how he feels on that matter,” commented Wonshik with a chuckle. “I have a little sister, and I’ve been chasing away pretty much anyone who get close to her. I don’t even approve my close friends dating her.”

Haewon smiled at his comment. “Is that an Alpha trait or what?” she joked. Wonshik shook his head.

“No, my mom is also an Alpha, but she lets us to do whatever, date whoever, as long as we’re being responsible about it,” replied Wonshik.

“And are you going to be responsible about Taekwoon?,” asked Haewon. Wonshik’s expression turned serious, although he was still smiling gently at Taekwoon.

“I will do whatever I can to ensure Taekwoon- _hyung_ ’s happiness,” said Wonshik solemnly. At that, Taekwoon blushed really hard and quickly hid his face on Wonshik’s chest. Wonshik chuckled sheepishly at Haewon, and she simply nodded understandingly at Wonshik in return.

And then, Wonshik had just realized that Seonghan was standing at the front door, staring at them intently. His smile faltered into a nervous and panicked expression, but Seonghan only gestured that he’d keep a close eye on them before turning away and got into the house again. Wonshik exhaled in relief, and he turned to Haewon to see how she smiled teasingly at him, obviously seeing the little exchange between Wonshik and Seonghan earlier.

After Taekwoon calmed down even more, Wonshik coaxed him to go back inside with Haewon while Wonshik himself went back home. Taekwoon was reluctant, and Haewon told Wonshik that it’s okay if he wanted to go back inside as well, but Wonshik refused politely. He thought that it’s better for him to come again another day, but Taekwoon should probably try talking to his father again. His whole family was there to support him anyway.

With a promise that Wonshik would come to pick him up later, Taekwoon agreed to return inside. Wonshik bid his goodbye to Haewon, and gave Taekwoon one last hug before taking his leave. Taekwoon still felt heavy to let Wonshik went, but he agreed that he should try taking things a bit more calmly. At the very least, he knew that his mother, sisters, and brother-in-law were on his side.

When Taekwoon and Haewon entered the living room, it looked like Seonghan had just been reprimanded by his three daughters. He was sitting down while the three women stood up around him with hands on their waist. They all stopped talking and turned towards Taekwoon and Haewon, their serious expression melted into warm smile.

“Taekwoonie! Welcome back, dear!” greeted Eunkyung. His sisters quickly crowded him, asking whether he’s okay or not, and he could only nod weakly in response.

To his surprise, Seonghan stood up and walked towards him. His sisters gave way for their father, and Taekwoon instinctively ducked his head as Seonghan stood before him.

“I was mean. Please forgive me,” said Seonghan. Taekwoon was surprised with what he said, raising his head with eyes wide in disbelief. Then, he saw just how soft and guilty Seonghan looked, and it was hard for him to stay angry at his father.

“You should probably apologize to Wonshik instead,” replied Taekwoon, and everyone was surprised at his boldness, even Taekwoon himself. Seonghan gave out a long sigh, but he nodded anyway. He knew he had been too harsh to the young Alpha as well.

“I will, when I see him again,” promised Seonghan. Taekwoon’s face lit up a little hearing that. “But it doesn’t mean that I’ll approve him as your mate,” he quickly added with serious expression.

“Dad!” his three daughters chided almost in unison.

“Yet. I don’t approve him yet. But if both of you are really serious about it, I’ll consider it,” added Seonghan defeatedly.

“Dear…” called Haewon. Seonghan exhaled loudly, looking even more defeated.

“Okay, okay. If being with that Alpha kid makes Taekwoon happy, I’ll allow it. But give me time. I need to check his background and—”

“Father,” called Taekwoon softly, effectively shutting Seonghan up. “Thank you.”

It was probably the first time Taekwoon saw his father being so close to tearing up. The feelings reflected in Seonghan’s eyes were so mixed up Taekwoon couldn’t read it, but he thought that he could see just how Haewon didn’t lie when she said that Seonghan saw him as his precious son.

Eventually it’s Changhoon who advised for them to sit down again. There was a lot of things Taekwoon and Seonghan should catch up with each other, all the misunderstandings they had been having for years. Eunkyung and Sungmi also told him their stories, about how Seonghan didn’t approve their respective husbands at first.

Changhoon confirmed Sungmi’s story, saying how one time Seonghan sprayed him with water from gardening hose when he was about to pick her up for a date. Seonghan tried to defend himself, saying that he only wanted to scare Changhoon a little since he was late for 5 minutes and no one should make his daughter wait like that. Sungmi later scolded him for doing that, telling him that Changhoon had already texted her about his lateness, and made him apologize to Changhoon. Changhoon also apologized to Seonghan for making him worried, and that’s pretty much how they got close later on.

They had lunch together, and talked about all sorts of things. Taekwoon felt relieved, for finally being able to talk to his father like this. He was still hesitant on many things, and so did Seonghan, but they both got encouragement from the whole family. It would need years for them to reach the level where they could talk comfortably, but Taekwoon was glad that at least they’re heading towards that direction.

It was around 5 PM when Taekwoon asked Wonshik to pick him up, since he already promised to have a dinner together with him. Haewon tried to coax him to stay for dinner, making Seonghan promised to behave while Wonshik was there, but Taekwoon declined. As much as he liked being with his family, especially when he and Seonghan could communicate much better like then, he still wanted to have some private time with Wonshik. Seonghan looked so ready to argue, but then he closed his mouth again with massive frown, and simply told him to bring Wonshik for dinner some other time.

The doorbell was rung at 5 PM straight, and Seonghan was the one opening the door. Just as expected, it was Wonshik who stood at the porch, looking surprised to see Seonghan. But the young Alpha quickly smiled and bowed politely.

“Good evening. Taekwoon- _hyung_ asked me to pick him up, so I’m here for him,” greeted Wonshik. He then handed Seonghan a paper bag and added, “I didn’t bring anything earlier, so here’s some egg tarts to make it up.”

Seonghan took the bag, but he was still looking at him with slight frown and Wonshik was fidgeting already.

“What kind of Alpha are you, cowering like a herbivore in front of another Alpha?” scolded Seonghan. Wonshik was taken aback so much he could only stare blankly in confusion.

“Father, cut it out. And you promised me that you’ll apologize to him,” said Taekwoon from Seonghan’s back, startling him. Taekwoon slipped through the gap between Seonghan and the doorframe, smiling sweetly at Wonshik as he took place beside him before turning around to raise his eyebrows at Seonghan. The older Alpha sighed, but he’s definitely not going to go back on his words.

“I apologize for being mean towards you. You see, Taekwoon is my only son and Omega child. I want the best for him. When you have a child one day, you’ll understand. But for now, since Taekwoon requests it, I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of my son,” said Seonghan. He was still frowning, but Wonshik could see sincerity and concern in his eyes. It almost felt like looking at himself in the mirror, talking about his dearest sister Jiwon.

“I won’t betray your trust, Sir. Thank you for reminding me, and giving me the chance,” replied Wonshik as he gave a polite bow to him.

“Remember that I still haven’t accepted you, young man. And if you _ever_ hurt my son—”

“Father, please,” stopped Taekwoon. Seonghan was sighing again, but he stopped his rant. He was glaring at Wonshik, loudly saying with his eyes _‘I will be watching you very closely’_.

“We’ll be going now. Take care,” said Taekwoon again. He gave a light bow to Seonghan, which Wonshik followed, and Seonghan nodded back to them. He stayed at the door until he could no longer see them again, before returning into the house.

* * *

“So how is it with your dad?” asked Wonshik as they went back to his apartment, as per Taekwoon’s request.

“Okay, I guess. We straightened up some misunderstandings, talk properly like father and son, and stuffs. We’re still far from… well, from how I see you and your parents are. But we’re trying,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled proudly at him.

“That’s awesome. Glad to know that you’re communicating properly with your father,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon leaned to him, squeezing his hand gently.

“It’s all thanks to you,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that.

“I don’t do anything. It’s all thanks to you, your father, and your whole family,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at that.

“Just shut up and let me thank you for once,” said Taekwoon, and Wonshik chuckled again.

“You’re welcome, _Hyung_ ,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 Kudos! I'm so surprised and flattered. I gladly receive all your love. Thank you so much.


	26. Chapter 26

Months passed since Taekwoon brought Wonshik to his house for the first time, and things had gone quite smoothly for them. Taekwoon and Seonghan started to text each other every a few days, telling each other about their day or just sharing some interesting stuffs they found. At one point Seonghan sent him a picture of him and Wonshik eating at a famous seafood restaurant and Taekwoon quickly called Wonshik, demanding him to explain just _how_ he got that close to Seonghan in such short time and even brought him for dinner without taking Taekwoon along. Turned out it was because of the egg tart—Minyul loved it too much that Seonghan went to the shop to buy more, met with Wonshik by chance, exchanged numbers, and things grew from that point on.

Taekwoon didn’t know whether he had to be happy that his father seemed to approve Wonshik already, or being upset that Wonshik didn’t bring him to the seafood restaurant. In the end Wonshik promised to bring Taekwoon there another time and he’s significantly happier afterwards.

In the following night as Wonshik walked Taekwoon home, he told him how he barely left unscathed from that dinner since he slipped up about him assisting Taekwoon’s heat. At first Seonghan was angry that Wonshik slept with Taekwoon, but calmed down after he explained that it was Taekwoon who asked him first, and that he always made sure to wear protection. Then he was angry again because he thought Wonshik was going to take advantage of Taekwoon’s clouded judgement to mark him, but then he saw the bite marks on Wonshik’s left arm and calmed down again. But then he got angry once again because how _dare_ Wonshik fucked Taekwoon but _not_ marked him as if Taekwoon was undesirable partner, and Wonshik had to reassure him that he’s super serious about Taekwoon and that’s exactly why he wanted to wait until Seonghan gave his blessing to them before he marked Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was laughing at everything, obviously enjoying Wonshik’s suffering.

“Since you’re already so happy with that story, I guess I don’t need to tell you what your dad said afterwards,” teased Wonshik.

“Aw, come on, what did he say? That he’d castrate you if you do me wrong?” asked Taekwoon playfully. Wonshik winced at that, but he shook his head.

“Mm, I got that as additional note, but there’s something else,” said Wonshik.

“Don’t tease your _hyung_ like that. Spit it out,” urged Taekwoon as he nudged Wonshik with his elbow, but Wonshik only chuckled in return.

“Okay, I’ll be good and tell you. Your dad gave me permission to mate you, if you’re willing,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon paused and stared at Wonshik with eyes as big as plates.

“You’re lying,” said Taekwoon in disbelief.

“We can call your dad. Or maybe you want to visit him tomorrow?” replied Wonshik casually, indicating that he’s not lying or kidding at all. Taekwoon felt that he needed to sit down and process everything slowly.

“No, I’ll just… I’ll call him later,” said Taekwoon. He took deep breath and walked again, silently this time since he had so much running in his head. Wonshik was silent as well, and he’s glad for that. When they arrived at his apartment, Wonshik just told him to rest well and waved before he got back to his own apartment.

* * *

As soon as Taekwoon got into his unit and dropped his bag, he picked up his phone and called Seonghan. He didn’t wait until his father finished his greeting before asking, “Is that true that you give permission for Wonshik to mate me?”

“Well, if only you want to mate with him? What is it, son, do you change your mind? Do you find someone else?” asked Seonghan concernedly. Taekwoon sighed as he sank to the sofabed.

“No, I just… How? I mean, I know that Wonshik’s probably the only one you even give a chance to, but… Sorry, I’m just confused and surprised. I’m still not used to… this,” replied Taekwoon as he made gestures with his hand, not even caring that his father couldn’t see him.

“Believe me, I’m surprised with myself as well. One thing for sure, you have one very convincing boyfriend. He’s so genuine it makes me feel bad for constantly antagonizing him,” admitted Seonghan. Taekwoon snorted at that. Seonghan’s decision to trust Wonshik with Taekwoon was probably faster than Taekwoon’s decision to let Wonshik had all of him. But then again, Seonghan’s trust was probably based on his trust upon Taekwoon, and it made him felt good inside too.

“Thank you for your trust, Father. I… We… It means so much to us,” said Taekwoon. Seonghan chuckled at that.

“You make me remember about one thing. When I told Wonshik that I gave him my blessing, he cried. He—a grown-up Alpha, with tattoos all over his arms, looking like some scary street thug—bawled his eyes out and bowed _to the floor_ to thank me,” said Seonghan, half-laughing already. “He looks like a good guy. If he turns out to be a total jerk, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’ll have him disciplined and thrown to the ocean with no trace.”

“Father, no need to go that far,” chuckled Taekwoon. He could totally imagine the scene, especially remembering the way Wonshik cried when Taekwoon asked him to be his.

“I still want the best for you, remember that always,” said Seonghan. Taekwoon hummed in understanding. They told each other to have a nice rest, and ended the call.

Taekwoon dropped to the sofabed with a long sigh, feeling a bubble of happiness enveloping him. He quickly picked up his phone again and tried calling Wonshik, although it went unanswered instead. Feeling a little dejected, he opened the chatting app, but then closed it again since he really didn’t want to type stuffs.

In the end, he left a voice message, “What did I do to deserve you?” He paused for a short while and added, “Also, answer your phone when I call you, okay?”

He went to bed afterwards, and waking up to a voice message sitting in his notification. Without even having to look at the sender, Taekwoon knew immediately that it was Wonshik, and he quickly opened it.

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” said Wonshik with a gruffy tone, heavy with sleepiness. It sounded like he left the message immediately after he woke up, and it made Taekwoon felt a certain fondness in his chest. “Anyway, I should direct that question back to you. Still, thank you for choosing me, _Hyung_. I must’ve been saving a country in my previous life for the fate to let me meet you in this life,” he added, and Taekwoon blushed ad the cheesiness.

There was nothing more in that voice message, and Taekwoon was considering to make a call. But then he saw the clock and decided that a call would have to wait until his lunch break. For the time being, he had to hurry to work.

* * *

Taekwoon didn’t have to make a call, because Wonshik was visiting the florist at lunchtime. It seemed that he had just visited the hair salon, looking at the bright silver peeking from under his beanie. Jaehwan immediately shooed both of them from the store and they both laughed at his using old woman’s voice to do so.

As they walked to Taekwoon’s choice of place, he told Wonshik that he had called his father and received the confirmation about what Wonshik said to him. He also asked Wonshik whether he really cried and fell to the floor after his father said it, and Wonshik’s deep blush was enough for his answer.

“I see that you’re changing hair color again. Do you have any performance or something coming up?” asked Taekwoon as he touched the short hair behind Wonshik’s ear.

“Yeah, actually I’m coming up with second solo album and birthday concert next month. I actually wanted to color it purple, to match my birth stone, but the team agreed that I should bring back my silver hair for once,” explained Wonshik.

“Oh, you’ve had silver hair before?” asked Taekwoon.

Wonshik nodded and quickly pulled out his phone, showing him some pictures of him with silver hair. He told Taekwoon that it was from around 3 years ago, and he was being a featured rapper for a breakup song, in which he was acting as the evil alter ego of the main singer. Taekwoon didn’t know whether his whole appearance screams ‘evil’ or not, but he did look extremely hot in contrast with the innocent-looking main singer.

They put their conversation on hold as they arrived at the cafe. It was the one with lots of plants, the place where Wonshik brought him for coffee the very first time, also the place where Taekwoon learned that Wonshik was apparently an Alpha. They hadn’t visited that cafe ever since, and Taekwoon wanted to come there again, just for the sake of memory. He couldn’t hold back his smile when Wonshik took him to the seat they took before, and ordering Caramel Latte after Taekwoon ordered his Vanilla Latte.

“This brings back memories… At that time, you were so surprised to learn that I’m actually an Alpha. I wonder if you meet me when I’m already off from suppressants like now, will you still think that I’m not an Alpha?” commented Wonshik. Taekwoon giggled and ducked his head.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Because the current me has learned not to judge people by the stereotypes,” replied Taekwoon playfully.

“Hmm, fair enough,” said Wonshik with a wide smile.

They talked about the things they’d gone through, the times they spent together until they reached the current point. They talked about the future plans as well, in which Wonshik offered Taekwoon to move in to his apartment whenever Taekwoon wanted. Taekwoon then teased Wonshik, who often used the “it’s not good for unmated Omega and Alpha to live under the same roof” card, to the point he was blushing really hard.

“Then, if I mate you, do you want to move in with me?” asked Wonshik. He was smiling playfully, but Taekwoon could sense the seriousness in his voice and gaze. This time, it was him who blushed really hard.

“I’ll think about it,” replied Taekwoon softly. Wonshik smiled and nodded, holding his gentle gaze towards Taekwoon.

“I’ll be waiting for your answer,” he said.

Taekwoon thought that he wouldn’t ever say ‘no’, and he knew Wonshik probably could see it written on his face clearly. But for the time being, he’d let Wonshik wait, and Wonshik would let Taekwoon took as much time as he needed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for a bit smut at the last part in this chapter.

It was way past midnight when they finally wrapped up everything, thanking each other for yet another good work with wide yawn and sleepy giggles. There was nothing Wonshik wanted to do except going home and finally getting a proper sleep in his comfortable bed. As he walked out from the studio room and bid goodbyes to everyone, he pulled out his phone to check whether he had important message or calls because he completely ignored it since early evening.

There was one playful threat from his friend not to cut off their heated discussion over boiled egg, so he just continued from where they left off almost 12 hours prior, smirking from the thought of how he’d be scolded for sending a message at such ungodly hour. There was also a chat from Hongbin, asking where his cherries were, but he quickly apologized for sending it to the wrong chatroom because he actually wanted to send it to Hakyeon. Then he rambled about his fruits disappearing from the fridge, and since Wonshik no longer lived with them, it could only be Hakyeon. Wonshik made a mental note to buy some and send it to Hongbin later, since he stole a whole lot of it when they still lived together.

After scrolling past some other chats he didn’t have to reply, his eyes fell on a new message from Taekwoon. Wonshik had told him that he’d be in the company’s studio until morning, just in case Taekwoon wanted to drop by his apartment since it was weekend night. Taekwoon’s reply was just a reminder for him to take enough rest and meal, as well as to stay warm and hydrated. The timestamp showed that it was sent just an hour after Taekwoon’s shift ended, and there was no other message afterwards, so he assumed that Taekwoon returned to his own apartment after all.

Zipping his jacket and bracing himself for the cold air, he stepped outside and began his walk home. At times like that, he was glad that he moved closer to the company’s building. The price was pretty expensive, of course, but he thought that it’s worth it. As he walked, he vaguely thought about what to do if he and Taekwoon had a child. Should he move to a bigger place? Or perhaps getting an actual house with some garden for their child to play at? Sighing, he knew that all those thought would have to wait until he and Taekwoon actually got married. He hadn’t even thought about how he wanted to propose him. That brought him back to his fan’s comment about how he should do it at least as flashy as Hongbin’s proposal. His stomach churned at the possibility of him proposing in such big event.

The warmth of the front lobby greeted him, and he gave a small bow to the security and receptionist who were still working at such hour. As he ascended to his floor, his thought had switched back to the comfort of his bed. He thought that he could use his massage chair as well, but he’s not looking forward to falling asleep there, so he decided that he could use it later after he woke up again in the late morning or afternoon.

When he finally entered his unit with extremely heavy eyes, he noticed that there were a certain pair of shoes sitting neatly beside his spare ones. He immediately lit up, carefully walking to his bedroom so that he wouldn’t disturb anyone, knowing that someone would probably be sleeping on his bed. Sure enough, when he swung open the door, he found Taekwoon sleeping with the night light on. Even with his mouth hanging open, hair strewn to every direction, and cheek squished to the pillow, Wonshik couldn’t help but think that he’s the most beautiful person in the entire world.

At first Wonshik wanted to join him on the bed, but then he realized that for some reasons Taekwoon was sprawled in the middle of it, long legs and arms occupying most of the space, making it impossible for Wonshik to slip in. Holding his chuckle, Wonshik stepped out again and opted to sleep in his studio room instead. He spreaded the folded bed and he was off to the dreamland the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Wonshik woke up with heavy weight on his chest— _literal_ heavy weight. He lifted his head with deep frown, still sleepy and confused, and found a mop of black hair with the familiar sea-scented smell. Wonshik dropped his head back with a sigh, asking himself whether he had a boyfriend or a gigantic cat instead.

At Wonshik’s movement, Taekwoon stirred awake. He raised his head with a drawn-out moan, stretching his legs as he pressed closer to Wonshik. Wonshik chuckled and gave him a soft peck to Taekwoon’s nose.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon only groaned inaudibly as he buried his face to the crook of Wonshik’s neck, holding him as much as their position allowed.

“If you still want to sleep some more, let’s move to the bed. Come on, get up,” said Wonshik as he patted Taekwoon’s side. Taekwoon groaned some more, but eventually he sat up just like Wonshik asked. He was pouting and his eyes were bleary, and Wonshik couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. He gave a light peck to Taekwoon’s lips before tapping his thigh, silently asking him to move a bit aside, which Taekwoon complied.

Wonshik helped Taekwoon to stand since the older Omega didn’t seem want to move at all. Knowing that he probably won’t be able to coax him to take even a step, Wonshik decided to lift him bridal style instead. Taekwoon was yelping in surprise at that, quickly grasping Wonshik’s shoulders. Wonshik easily brought him to the bedroom, lowering him gently to the unmade bed, before circling to the other side and joined Taekwoon there. Taekwoon was quick to scoot closer, resting his head on Wonshik’s chest again.

“I was worried when I woke up alone,” murmured Taekwoon.

“You’re sleeping so peacefully, I don’t want to disturb you,” said Wonshik softly. Taekwoon hummed in reply, still not exactly happy at the answer.

“What time did you arrive?” asked Taekwoon.

“A bit before 3, I guess? I don’t exactly pay attention to the clock,” replied Wonshik. He remembered replying to Jongin’s message around 2:26, and he probably arrived 10-15 minutes later.

“You haven’t slept much, then,” commented Taekwoon, a hint of guilt and concern lacing his voice. Wonshik only ran his fingers along Taekwoon’s hair, smiling softly.

“Then let me sleep some more? You can have breakfast first if you’re already hungry,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon mumbled something that sounded really close to ‘not hungry’, but Wonshik didn’t exactly have the energy to reply as sleepiness started to take him over again. Soon enough, he was snoring again, content enough to have Taekwoon with him.

* * *

When Wonshik woke up again, he didn’t see Taekwoon anywhere in the room, but he could smell something delicious from outside. After yawning and stretching, he got up from the bed and stepped into the kitchen. Sure enough, Taekwoon was there, plating some stuffs and put them on the counter. He looked up with his thumb in his mouth, licking away the stray sauce, before he gave a soft smile to Wonshik.

“You’re just in time for lunch,” said Taekwoon, putting away the empty pans to the sink. Wonshik helped him moving the food to the coffee table, vaguely thinking about refurnishing his apartment a bit so that they could have meals on proper dining table. But the way Taekwoon sat next to him, pressing their bodies closer, he thought that it could wait for a bit later.

They ate mostly in silence, more because Wonshik hadn’t properly regained his full consciousness after his short sleeps. Taekwoon pretty much giving up on conversation after he asked Wonshik whether he wanted to get some takeouts for dinner or another homecooked meal, and Wonshik answered with low ‘yes’. It was enough for him to know that his boyfriend was still totally out of it.

Taekwoon offered to wash the dishes, but Wonshik knew if he just sat there after lunch, he’d probably sleep the day away, so he offered to do it instead. In the end, they worked together to wash it, and it did help to wake him up. They played a little with the foam, smudging it on each other’s arm playfully, until Taekwoon’s competitiveness took over and he stepped up the game by blowing the foam to Wonshik’s face, who was thankfully quick to dodge it to avoid any getting into his eyes. Wonshik managed to smudge some foam on Taekwoon’s cheek, and the older man wasn’t happy with it, splashing some water to him. Wonshik only giggled a little, letting this T-shirt got soaked up a little. Rinsing his hands clean, he then wiped away the leftover foam from Taekwoon’s cheek before giving him a light peck on his jaw.

“I’m taking a shower,” announced Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded as he rinsed his hands clean, wiping away any leftover foams.

Wonshik was much more awake when he emerged from the bathroom, fresh clothes on, and hair still a little damp. Taekwoon was already on the couch, watching some cooking program on TV although he didn’t look exactly focused on it. Wonshik joined him there, easily placing his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“So, we have the whole weekend, is there anything you want to do?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon just looked at him with slight frown, seeming to think about something, as he ran his fingers along Wonshik’s damp hair to swipe it back.

“We’ve spent half of today sleeping, though,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed and smiled sheepishly at that.

“Sorry, I just… I don’t know; trying to make more money? The more I think about us being together, the more I realize that we’ll need a lot. I want to give you and our future child the best I can afford, that’s why I… I have this need to earn more,” explained Wonshik. At that, Taekwoon sighed and hit his temple a bit, making Wonshik yelped in surprise.

“Stupid Wonshik,” grumbled Taekwoon, “I know that there are chances of us getting into financial problems after we get married, but please remember that I’m here with you. Don’t forget about our family and friends too. If we’re faced with a problem we can’t solve by ourselves, it’s okay to ask for other’s help. You don’t have to carry all the burdens alone.”

Taekwoon was so sincere it melted Wonshik’s heart. He leaned closer to the Omega, resting his head on the other’s as he sighed in relief.

“I want to try my best first, I guess,” murmured Wonshik. He could feel Taekwoon shifted a little, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

“Just don’t sacrifice your health while doing so, promise?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded in return.

They stayed like that for quite a long time, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence with the TV being no more than background noise.

Wonshik was just a few blinks away from getting asleep again when Taekwoon slid his hand along Wonshik’s thigh and rested it dangerously close to his crotch. Wonshik quickly turned towards Taekwoon, who stared back at him with both bashfulness and determination in his eyes.

“Should we try it today? Mating, I mean,” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik blinked several times, not exactly believing what he had just heard.

“Now?” asked Wonshik dumbly. Taekwoon snorted and ducked his head, but he quickly looked up again with blush spreading across his cheeks and lower lip between his teeth.

“I was thinking more after dinner, but if you want it now, I’m not complaining,” said Taekwoon.

“Hmm, let’s see first if we can get into the mood,” replied Wonshik with a playful smile.

* * *

It felt so different compared to when he was in his heat. This time, he was sober. This time, he and Wonshik built up the simmering warmth until the temperature skyrocketed and the teasing became too much. But just like when he was in heat, Wonshik’s touch set his skin on fire. The way he worshipped Taekwoon’s body with his hands and mouth made him felt so very adored. The burning ember behind Wonshik’s eyes was both warming and dangerous. One touch and he was engulfed in inferno.

“Let’s take it slow,” he whispered on Taekwoon’s ear, deep voice getting even deeper and huskier as he gently worked Taekwoon open. He could feel the slight discomfort then, when he wasn’t so clouded with his heat. But it was quick to melt away, dissipating into the blanket of pleasure when Taekwoon was relaxed enough and Wonshik finally found the spot that reduced Taekwoon into a mewling mess.

Taekwoon was the one who stopped Wonshik from fingering him, whining slightly at the loss when Wonshik pulled out. He quickly turned himself around, presenting himself in submissive position as he glanced back at Wonshik with a pleading look. He didn’t have to ask, really, because Wonshik wanted it as much as he did. And yet, Wonshik was still so gentle. His movement was fully in control, as he concentrated at every twitch and sound that Taekwoon made.

In the past, when Taekwoon heard people talking about the mating process, he imagined that it would be rough, wild, _animalistic_. The times when they fucked hard enough to the point Wonshik was biting his own arm, those were pretty rough as well, with both of them surrendering to the wilder side of themselves.

But this, this was different.

There was no urgency in their movement. They moved together gently, sensually, while holding close to each other, letting their breaths and scents to mix into one. At some point, instead of pressing Taekwoon down to the mattress, Wonshik lifted him so that he was leaning against him on kneeling position, giving them both the same control over each other.

As they reached their climax, Taekwoon held on tightly to Wonshik’s hands on his waist, not letting go. He wouldn’t allow Wonshik to back out again this time, not when he knew both of them strongly wanted it— _needed_ it. He bared his nape to Wonshik, letting the stinging pain pierced his skin as it slowly melted into an indescribable pleasure. He turned his head when he felt Wonshik releasing his bite, wanting to kiss his mate. But to his surprise, Wonshik was baring his neck instead. One of his hand let go of Taekwoon’s to press his head gently, encouraging him to bite him there. Guided by his instinct, Taekwoon bit down at the crook of Wonshik’s neck, listening to his dragged-out moan and the sigh that was filled with pure bliss.

Wonshik was still holding him close as they fell back to the bed on their sides. Taekwoon could feel Wonshik inside him, his swelled knot still holding them together, keeping his cum from trickling out. When it shrank enough for Wonshik to pull out, Taekwoon couldn’t hold his moan at the sensation of it leaking out. For reasons he hadn’t yet understood, it turned him on so much.

“Let’s clean up. I’ll help you,” whispered Wonshik. Taekwoon whined, shaking his head in reluctance.

“Later. Let’s do it one more time,” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed and he was about to object when Taekwoon turned and put that soft pleading look. It always made Wonshik’s resolution falter, and it still did.

“Okay. One more time, and then we take a shower, then dinner. Deal?” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon was already grinning widely and hooking his arms behind Wonshik, pulling him close for a kiss. With one last disbelieved chuckle, Wonshik let Taekwoon had whatever he wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for some graphic smut

When Wonshik visited the company’s building that afternoon, he had Hakyeon holding him so tightly it’s practically a choke. The older Omega was asking for explanation of why Wonshik didn’t tell him first that he and Taekwoon had officially been mates, _plus_ Taekwoon was moving in to Wonshik’s apartment already. It was then revealed that Hakyeon apparently had become Jaehwan’s best friend and basically gossip brothers, and Taekwoon was practically always spilling _everything_ to Jaehwan. And Hakyeon was pissed because he knew about Wonshik and Taekwoon mating from the third person instead of Wonshik himself, but still not pissed enough to beat him senseless.

“You should be glad that I still need a bestman for my wedding, or I’ll beat you up for real,” said Hakyeon with warning tone as he released Wonshik from his grip.

“Oh, by the way, when’s the wedding? Let me put it on my schedule,” asked Wonshik as he pulled out his phone, opening his scheduler to type in the date. But when Hakyeon mentioned it, he saw something else already occupying the spot and there’s no way for either of them to move it.

“ _Hyung_ … It’s the first day of my solo concert,” said Wonshik quietly. Hakyeon’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows shoot up behind his fringe, and Hongbin who stood beside him had the exact same expression.

“You can’t be serious, right?” asked Hongbin. Wonshik sighed as he showed his phone, showing how he wasn’t lying and how the whole week prior was filled with ‘practice for concert’. That had Hakyeon and Hongbin both groaning widely. The three of them talked at the same time—Hakyeon and Hongbin complaining about how could he have a _concert_ on their wedding day while Wonshik was trying to defend himself, saying that it’s not his fault that his concert just _had_ to be scheduled that way.

“Ah… Forget it. I’ll just call Sungjae to be my bestman. And you are no longer invited, you traitor,” said Hakyeon as he quickly pulled out his phone to text Sungjae. Wonshik exhaled defeatedly, really not knowing what to do with the damned schedule.

“You’re still invited, no worries. But I’m expecting a thick envelope from our beloved producer,” said Hongbin with a smile so wide both of his dimples were showing. Wonshik chuckled nervously but he nodded anyway.

“My concert is starting at night, so I think I still can drop by in the morning? I’ll squeeze it into my schedule as much as I can,” said Wonshik, still seriously trying to find the way to attend the wedding anyway.

“Well, if it’s too hard to be squeezed in, it’s okay. We won’t be able to come to your concert as well anyway. Just consider it even,” said Hongbin. Wonshik still felt somewhat guilty, so he made a mental note to try visiting them anyway.

“By the way, can I ask an invitation for Taekwoon?” asked Wonshik.

“He’s already on our list, no worries. There’s no way I don’t invite our dear Taekwoonie. Too bad you can’t come as his date,” replied Hakyeon. But then he squinted his eyes at Wonshik suspiciously and asked, “Wait, you don’t invite him to your concert?”

“I’m going to, but on the second day,” said Wonshik. Hakyeon nodded hearing that.

“Well, good luck with the concert preparation and all. Is your album this time going to be sold physically or just digitally? I want to get a copy,” asked Hakyeon again.

“Only digitally this time, since the production cost will be too high to release the physical one. The sales for the first one is not quite promising after all,” explained Wonshik. Hakyeon patted him on the head gently, encouraging him silently.

“I’m sure the next time you release a physical one, it’ll be sold out within minutes,” said Hakyeon comfortingly. Wonshik grinned gratefully at him and nodded.

* * *

It was one of those times when Wonshik was home by the time Taekwoon arrived. He was opening the first takeout box when he heard the door clicking open, and Taekwoon walked in as he mumbled, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, _Hyung_ ,” greeted Wonshik back as he quickly closed the box again so that he could go and give Taekwoon a welcome hug. But as he got closer, he noticed that Taekwoon looked distressed. His wide grin faltered immediately, but he still pulled Taekwoon into a warm hug. He placed a hand behind Taekwoon’s head, stroking him gently. Taekwoon, too, didn’t reject the touch and prolonged hug. He only tightened his grip, burying his face on Wonshik’s shoulder.

“Something bad happening at work?” asked Wonshik, and Taekwoon nodded at that. “Want to talk about it?” he asked again.

Taekwoon propped up his chin on Wonshik’s shoulder, sighing loudly. “A customer, an Omega, tried to court me thinking that I’m an Alpha. You know, since I smell like you and all. But after I explained that I’m actually and Omega and the scent she smelled was yours… She snapped,” explained Taekwoon. Wonshik hummed, showing that he’s listening without cutting Taekwoon’s words.

“She… She said my appearance is also misleading. I’m too tall for an Omega. My shoulders are wide, I have small hips, and no attractive curves,” continued Taekwoon. He sighed again, tears started to form in his eyes. “Your friend said it too, right? I look like an Alpha. As an Omega, I… I’m… not…”

At this, Wonshik just had to shush him away. He didn’t want to hear Taekwoon doubting himself, to hear him belittling himself. “ _Hyung_ , you’re beautiful. Don’t let other people tell you that you’re any less than that,” said Wonshik reassuringly. Taekwoon snorted at that.

“Your perspective is a bit skewed after all,” quipped Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that.

“Maybe it is,” admitted Wonshik, “Because ever since I met you, you’re the only one I have in my mind and heart.”

Taekwoon bit his lips as his face grew hot hearing the cheesy line. Sure, he heard Wonshik saying such thing often enough, but it still made him felt warm and melting inside. He wondered since when he was into this kind of thing, or was it because Wonshik was the one saying it so he was so affected by it.

“Sweet-talker,” grumbled Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that, before he turned his head to press his lips to Taekwoon’s ear.

“Do you want me to proof it with action?” asked Wonshik lowly, his tone dropped deeper than usual with a hint of sensuality. Taekwoon immediately caught the hint, and his heart leapt in his chest.

Timidly, Taekwon nodded. “Make me feel beautiful,” whispered Taekwoon. Although he couldn’t see Wonshik’s face at this angle, he could feel Wonshik smiling at him.

Wonshik pulled away as Taekwoon let go of his hold, sliding his hands to cup the soft cheeks and gently ran his thumbs along the cheekbones. When Taekwoon lifted his gaze to meet with Wonshik’s, he felt he could melt from the adoration he saw in the younger’s eyes. It was as if he was the center of Wonshik’s universe, and it made him felt special.

But when Wonshik brought their face closer, eyelids fluttering close as their lips met in a tender kiss, he felt that he’s completely melting inside. There was no urgency. Wonshik just moved his lips slowly, softly, savoring the flavor of Taekwoon’s lips. It was Taekwoon who opened his mouth with a sigh, inviting Wonshik to go deeper, and he did.

The hands that were resting on Taekwoon’s cheeks slowly slid down to his neck, then to his shoulders, back, and even further down to his waist. Taekwoon, too, circled his arms around Wonshik’s neck and pulled himself closer, eager to have more of Wonshik.

Taekwoon broke the kiss with a strangled moan when he felt Wonshik’s hands had traveled further down, kneading his ass and grinding their crotch together. He could feel how hard Wonshik had become, all because of him, and there’s an odd sense of pride coursing in his veins.

Wonshik didn’t stop his mouth, moving to trail kisses along Taekwoon’s jaw and to his neck. Taekwoon squirmed when Wonshik gave a playful bite and tilted his head, exposing his neck even further. Humming softly at the encouragement, Wonshik continued his exploration while still not stopping his kneading and hip roll. Taekwoon could feel how his whole body screamed for more, wanting to feel Wonshik’s bare skin against his own, so he pressed his lips to Wonshik’s ear.

“Bed. Now,” he breathed.

At that command, Wonshik moved to grab Taekwoon’s thighs, lifting him up. Taekwoon quickly circled his legs around Wonshik’s waist, mewling when he felt the Alpha’s hardness rubbing against his ass.

“Patience, Babe,” whispered Wonshik before he placed a soft peck on Taekwoon’s cheek and carried him to the bedroom. Taekwoon only whined cutely at that, burying his face on the crook of Wonshik’s neck. He saw his bite mark from their mating peeking from behind the collar, and Taekwoon latched his lips there to suck hard at it. Hearing the deep growl his mate elicited, he knew that he had hit the right button, and keep on abusing the mark.

Taekwoon unlatched himself once his back hit the soft mattress, a smug smirk forming on his lips at the dark, lustful look Wonshik gave him. He licked his lips in anticipation, and in the next second Wonshik’s lips were on his once again, this time more forceful and eager.

“Am I reading it wrong, or do you want me to eat you whole?” asked Wonshik playfully. Taekwoon’s answer was a snort and another deep kiss. He could feel Wonshik smirking against his lips, and his whole body trembled knowing what the Alpha could offer.

Wonshik sat back on his knees, pulling off his shirt in one swift move. He knew just how much Taekwoon enjoyed looking at his bare torso, so he let him to look as much as he wanted. But then he also remembered that this wasn’t about to make himself feel good. It’s about Taekwoon, and he’s going to give what his Omega wanted.

Leaning down, he gave his mate soft kisses, starting from his lips and traveling down to his neck. As he continued lower, he popped open Taekwoon’s shirt, one button at a time, while his lips explored the slowly exposed skin. Wonshik glanced up as he reached Taekwoon’s navel, swirling his tongue around it and then dipped into it, making Taekwoon shivered as he vividly imagined that tongue doing the exact same thing to his wet hole.

Wonshik kept his focus on the soft tummy, licking and sucking the smooth skin while his hands traveled up. Taekwoon let out a dragged-out moan as Wonshik began fondling his chest, rubbing and pinching his sensitive nipples. After giving a soft peck to Taekwoon’s tummy, he climbed up again to replace one of his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking the dark bud. Taekwoon continued to moan, tangling his fingers to Wonshik’s silver locks to anchor himself. He switched side after some time, taking his time pleasuring Taekwoon. Meanwhile, Taekwoon had started to lose his own patience.

“Shik—I feel so wet. Take them off. Take my pants off,” whined Taekwoon as he bucked his hips up, already feeling really uncomfortable down there. Wonshik nodded and unlatched his lips from Taekwoon’s chest, giving a soft kiss to his mole there before sitting back on his knees again to help Taekwoon got rid of his pants. Taekwoon sighed in relief when they’re finally off, freeing his erection and giving Wonshik the perfect view of his leaking entrance.

“Whoa, _Hyung_ , you’re so wet,” commented Wonshik with a playful grin. Taekwoon bit his lips, blushing hard as he suddenly felt overly conscious about how naked and open he looked. He quickly tried to cover his crotch with his hand, and his torso with his other arm.

“D-don’t look,” said Taekwoon timidly as he looked away. Wonshik chuckled and gently tugged Taekwoon’s hands away, pining the wrists at the sides of his head.

“Why? You look so beautiful, _Hyung_. I speak no lie,” replied Wonshik as he stared down at Taekwoon with adoration, the one that made Taekwoon ready to combust anytime.

When Taekwoon raised his head a bit, Wonshik took it as his cue to start kissing his mate again. Taekwoon was melting to the mattress as they went on, and Wonshik let go of Taekwoon’s wrist, letting the older man to circle his arms behind his neck and pulled him closer.

“I want to feel you,” whispered Taekwoon between their kisses, making Wonshik frowned as he tried to decipher the meaning. But when Taekwoon lift his bare hips to press it against his clothed one, he immediately understood what he wanted.

Carefully without breaking their kiss, Wonshik reached down to get rid of his own pants. When the head of his erection brushed against Taekwoon’s, the Omega whined delightfully into his mouth, making him shivered at just how sexy it sounded. He pressed down, purposely rubbing their erection together, and Taekwoon threw his head back as he moaned hard.

“So eager, _Hyung_ ,” chuckled Wonshik, and Taekwoon glared at him with lustful eyes.

“And whose fault is that?” he bit back, making Wonshik chuckled again and pecked his pout to ease it away.

“I’m taking all the blame,” said Wonshik with a smile. Taekwoon’s pout only got worse at that.

“Then quickly take responsibility as well, you tease,” grumbled Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded at that, stepping away from the bed to retrieve some lube and condom from the drawer. Taekwoon was biting his lower lip and spreaded his legs wider as Wonshik kneeled in front of him, popping the lube open and coating his fingers generously. Taekwoon felt his hole quivering at the anticipation alone, eager to have Wonshik inside him again.

To his surprise, Wonshik leaned down instead, licking him all the way from his leaking hole up to the tip of his dick. Taekwoon moaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering close as he grasped the sides of his pillow for purchase. Then Wonshik wrapped his lips around Taekwoon’s dick, bottoming out while he pressed his finger into Taekwoon’s entrance. Taekwoon cried out in bliss, his whole body shaking from the intensity of it.

Wonshik sucked him in time with the movement of his finger. Every time he pulled his mouth back, he thrusted his finger in, and when he pulled his finger out, he sank his mouth to the base. Taekwoon was clouded in pleasure, but at the same time he wanted for more. He spreaded his legs more, tangling his fingers to the silver locks once again, wordlessly asking for more. And Wonshik graced him with the second finger, drizzling even more lube to give him smoother move. The sensation of lube and his slick mixing together, trickling out from his hole while Wonshik thrusted faster and deeper, complete with the warmth of Wonshik’s mouth around his erection, sent him over the edge.

And when Wonshik finally, _finally_ hit that one spot inside him, he practically screamed out as he threw his head back.

“T-there—!! Shik— _Ah_ —Aga—” Taekwoon was delirious with pleasure as Wonshik hit that spot, again and again, and he didn’t last long at all.

“I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

Wonshik hummed around Taekwoon, bottoming out as he thrusted hard once more for Taekwoon to spill his release down Wonshik’s throat. He swallowed every pulse, every drop that Taekwoon had to offer as he slowly pulled out his fingers. Taekwoon was moaning at the loss, and once again when Wonshik pulled back after suckling for the last drops. Wonshik trailed soft kisses again from Taekwoon’s tummy and up, until he arrived at his destination and languidly kissed Taekwoon’s lips. Taekwoon could feel his own taste as he licked into Wonshik’s mouth, shuddering at just how filthy it felt.

“I’m going to the bathroom for a bit. Stay here, okay?” whispered Wonshik. Taekwoon frowned at that, and he quickly grabbed his shoulders to stop him from going.

“Why? Can’t you just stay a bit more?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik bit his lower lip and glanced down, and Taekwoon quickly trailed his gaze to look at— _oh_. He’s suddenly reminded of his first time with Wonshik, when the Alpha abruptly announced that he needed to go to bathroom after fingering him. This time, too, he was still rock hard after Taekwoon hit his orgasm.

“You know… Since we’ve mated to each other now, you can always tell me to take care of you,” said Taekwoon. To prove his point, he slid one of his legs between Wonshik’s and lifted it up, rubbing his thigh against Wonshik’s erection. Wonshik rutted his hips involuntarily, a needy moan escaping his lips.

“Just lie down now,” said Taekwoon as he patted the bed beside him. Wonshik nodded and complied, rolling away to lay his back on the mattress. Taekwoon picked up the lube and straddled Wonshik, pouring some to his hand and rubbed it to warm it up a bit before running his fingertips from base to the tip. Wonshik groaned as his eyes fluttered shut, hips bucking up for more friction.

“Patience, Babe,” chuckled Taekwoon, mirroring what Wonshik told him earlier. Wonshik groaned again, although this time out of frustration instead of pleasure. He certainly did _not_ like having his words used against himself.

Not wanting to make his mate waited too long, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began stroking him. He started slow, coating the whole length with lube as he watched how it twitched under his touch. The precum was already oozing from the tip, dripping to Wonshik’s hip and Taekwoon licked his lips at that. Wanting to have a taste, he leaned down and licked at the slit. It had Wonshik groaning loudly again, and Taekwoon glanced up at him while still giving kitten licks to the leaking tip. And Wonshik just had to look down just in time.

“ _Fuck_.” That was the only thing he managed to utter before he came all over himself. Some was spurting to Taekwoon’s face, who flinched away in surprise. But he was quick to get back to his senses, stroking Wonshik again to milk out every last drop. Wonshik had to tug his wrist away as he came down from his high, feeling too sensitive there.

He pushed himself to sit up, reaching out to wipe away his cum from Taekwoon’s face with a deep blush. “Sorry about that,” he said quietly. Taekwoon chuckled and shook his head, leaning close to give him a soft peck.

“It’s okay,” replied Taekwoon with a smile. Wonshik sighed and smiled back, once again looking at Taekwoon as if he was the center of the universe. That look made Taekwoon wanted to believe in Wonshik, to believe that he was indeed beautiful, despite what the truth could be. Because for him, only Wonshik’s opinion mattered. The whole world could call him ugly, but one adoring look from Wonshik could make him believe that he’s the most beautiful Omega in the entire world.

“I know you probably hear this often from your fans, but… You’re the sexiest, handsomest, and kindest Alpha in this entire world,” said Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled at that, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“I don’t know. Maybe your perspective is kinda skewed?” replied Wonshik teasingly. Taekwoon snorted at how he was using his own words against him.

“It probably is,” admitted Taekwoon.


	29. Chapter 29

The closer it was to the concert date, the more Wonshik was spending his time at the company’s building to practice. It made Taekwoon felt somewhat lonely, coming home to the empty apartment and eating dinner alone while looking at the last message Wonshik sent him over the lunch break.

> **Wonshikkie**  
>  _I’ll be late again tonight, no need to wait for me_ _  
> _ _Sorry_

Taekwoon sighed. It’s probably been a month since he received that kind of message on daily basis. Even on weekends, Wonshik would still wake up in the morning, kiss him goodbye, and only returned really late at night. He let Taekwoon came to the dance studio if he wanted to, and he went there once, just to feel that he’s only disturbing their practice. In the end what Taekwoon could do was just to endure the loneliness until Wonshik returned home.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Wonshik arrived home, moving quietly since he knew that Taekwoon was probably asleep already. Out of habit, he checked on Taekwoon first, sighing softly as he looked at just how peacefully he was sleeping, before stepping out from the room again. He hadn’t taken a shower yet since it was very late already, but he’s not going to join Taekwoon while he still reeked with sweat.

After taking quick but thorough shower, Wonshik quickly changed into fresh clothes and gently climbed to the bed. Still, whether it’s the slight movement or the creaking sound, Taekwoon was roused from his sleep. He stretched out and scowled at Wonshik, who looked back at him with an apologetic smile on his lips. Taekwoon didn’t see it at all, still barely even awake, but he recognized Wonshik and quickly latched himself to him.

“‘come hmm…” Wonshik couldn’t even register what Taekwoon said to him, but he knew well enough that Taekwoon was missing him the way he missed Taekwoon. He held Taekwoon close to him, kissing his forehead gently before trying to sleep. It was easy to do so, with Taekwoon’s calming scent and warmth surrounding him.

* * *

Taekwoon woke up from the noises in the kitchen, vaguely thinking that it’s probably Wonshik. He stretched and yawned, trying to gain some consciousness before slowly sitting up on the bed and finally taking wobbly steps outside. Sure enough, Wonshik was in the kitchen, frying what smelled to be egg and sausages. He noticed Taekwoon when he turned to take a plate, and he immediately smiled widely at him.

“Morning, _Hyung_. Want some breakfast?” greeted Wonshik. Taekwoon only shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, pressing himself to Wonshik’s back and circled his arms around his waist and rested his head on the firm shoulder. Wonshik chuckled seeing how sleepy Taekwoon looked, trying to make as little movement as possible while he turned off the stove and plated the egg and sausages.

“Will you be home today, or are you having another practice?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik didn’t immediately answer that, humming as he scratched his unshaved jaw. Taekwoon didn’t really like the implication of it.

“I’ll be at home until lunch, but later I have to go for practice,” said Wonshik truthfully. Taekwoon sighed at that. Half of him knew that it couldn’t be helped, that it’s Wonshik’s job after all, and that it wouldn’t be like that all the time. But half of him wanted to be selfish, wanted Wonshik to be really home and spent some time with him.

“I’m thinking about bringing you out for lunch together, how about it? I mean, it’s been a long time since we have an actual date,” offered Wonshik, probably a peace offering to brighten up Taekwoon’s mood, and Taekwoon felt a tinge of guilt in his heart.

“How about ordering some takeouts and stay at home until you have to leave? I want to have you with me,” murmured Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded at that.

“That is good too,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon hummed softly, snuggling closer to Wonshik.

“By the way, _Hyung_ … I can’t move,” said Wonshik with a chuckle.

“Then don’t move,” quipped Taekwoon. Wonshik bursted out a giggle when he heard that, couldn’t help but thinking about just cute this _hyung_ was.

Since he couldn’t move, Wonshik ate his breakfast while standing up, feeding some slices of sausages to Taekwoon as he ate. Taekwoon just lazily accepted it, propping his chin on Wonshik’s shoulder as he chewed. In the end the took more egg and sausages from the fridge, frying them and feeding them to Taekwoon. The older Omega only released him when he felt thirsty enough, moving to get some water and started the coffee machine.

They enjoyed the coffee together, with Taekwoon once again attaching himself to the laughing Wonshik. At the very least, this time Taekwoon let Wonshik brought him to the couch, although he was still sticking to him like glue.

“This is nice,” commented Wonshik as he dropped his head to the side, resting against Taekwoon’s.

“The coffee’s a bit too sour for me, though… I think I’ll try another blend once we finish this one,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled breathily, making Taekwoon frowned at him.

“No, I mean… Not the coffee. This is nice. This situation is nice. You and me, together, undisturbed—”

“—until you have to leave this afternoon,” cut Taekwoon softly with a pout. A _very_ cute pout that almost made Wonshik called his crews to cancel the practice for that day.

 _Almost_.

“I’ll make it up to you, after the concert. We can have a vacation somewhere peaceful, away from people, where we can enjoy each other’s company and not think about work at all,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon snorted, putting away his coffee so he could lay on Wonshik’s thigh.

“Hmm, sounds more like a honeymoon plan rather than a vacation,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled as he ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair.

“We can arrange that,” said Wonshik lightly. Taekwoon snorted again at that.

“If you’re going to propose to me, make it as flashy as Hongbin’s,” said Taekwoon offhandedly.

“That also can be arranged,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon turned to face Wonshik, blushing a little and pouting cutely again.

“Sweet talker,” he complained.

“If you’re ready for the public to know you, I’ll arrange a public proposal; one that can compete with Hongbin’s,” said Wonshik with a smile. Even like that, Taekwoon could tell that Wonshik wasn’t joking around, wasn’t messing with him, and would totally do it. All Taekwoon needed to do was to consent it.

“Are you… not going to feel ashamed doing it? Proposing me in public? In front of your fans?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed and stroke Taekwoon’s hair again, gently, just like how he stared down at Taekwoon right at that moment.

“I will be nervous as hell, but I will never, _ever_ , be ashamed of it,” said Wonshik straightforwardly. He then leaned down, and Taekwoon felt himself automatically closing his eyes, anticipating for a kiss. And that’s exactly what he got, a kiss, an awkwardly angled one but still so gentle and tingled his skin pleasantly.

“I realized that I’ve never said this blatantly to you… I love you, Taekwoon. I really do,” murmured Wonshik. Taekwoon opened his eyes and he felt that his heart skipped a beat with just how Wonshik stared at him. And once again, he wondered just how many times he could fall in love with the same person, for the same reason, no matter how many times it had happened.

Taekwoon raised his arm, hooking it behind Wonshik’s neck to pull him into another kiss. From the contented sigh that escaped Wonshik’s lips after they broke it, he knew that his feeling was conveyed, but he still wanted to put words into it.

“I love you too, Wonshik.”

* * *

Taekwoon was still mildly sulking as he went to work that day, despite knowing that both he and Wonshik couldn’t do anything about the practice and concert schedule. At the very least, Jaehwan told him that they got a bunch of online orders so he could distract himself with work for the time being.

Jaehwan was already there when Taekwoon arrived, along with Seokjin since they needed extra hands for the orders. He had just stored his bag and wore his work apron when the door swung open, with Hani and Byulyi greeting them loudly.

“Jaehwan said he needs all help that he can get, that’s why we’re here,” said Hani when Taekwoon asked why they were there so early in the morning. Taekwoon nodded in reply, handing two more aprons to them.

Quickly, Jaehwan briefed them about the orders they got and the priorities. Taekwoon, Hani, and Byulyi were tasked to handle the ones with lower priority while handling any customers that came to the store. Seokjin and Jaehwan were to work on the higher priority ones and later went for delivery. After rechecking their tasks, they went to their designated work stations. Jaehwan and Seokjin went to the back room, Hani and Byulyi at the counter, and Taekwoon taking a seat that was usually reserved for customers with large orders.

Luckily for them, there were not many regular customers that came that day, so they could focus on the current orders. It was near lunchtime when Jaehwan and Taekwoon got ready for delivery, but then two girls came in and Taekwoon widened his eyes in surprise because he recognized those faces. They seemed to recognize him too, looking really shocked as if they had just met their lifetime idol.

Maybe he was close to one. After all, those girls were Wonshik’s fans, who also happened to know that he and Wonshik were boyfriends.

“Hani, can you cover me for this delivery? I need to take their order,” asked Taekwoon hastily as he handed the car’s key to Hani. She seemed confused, but she nodded anyway.

“You’ve entered the delivery addresses to the map, right?” she made sure before she walked out from the shop.

“Yeah, it’s already inputted. Just follow the route,” replied Taekwoon. She waved to everyone in the store before going, while Taekwoon ushered the girls to the seat and took the catalogue from the counter.

“We swear we’re not stalking you. Well, actually, we sort of tracked down which florist Ravi- _oppa_ frequented to, but we seriously have no idea that _oppa_ works here,” said one of the girls in panic. Taekwoon only smiled a little at her and nodded a little, reassuring her that it’s okay.

“It’s okay. But remember, no stalking anyone, including Ravi, okay?” said Taekwoon. The two girls nodded in understanding immediately. “Okay, so… You come to a florist, obviously you need flowers. And since Ravi’s concert is near, I’m guessing you’re making a reservation for that?” guessed Taekwoon.

“Yes, we’re planning to give him an arrangement in a box, like this,” said one of them as she showed her phone. Taekwoon had worked on such arrangement before, so he told them that they could do it. They further discussed about every details, and then finalizing the order.

“Can you please keep this secret from Ravi- _oppa_?” one of them asked when Taekwoon asked if there’s anything else he could do. Taekwoon chuckled and nodded.

“We highly value customer’s privacy here,” replied Taekwoon reassuringly. They beamed at that, then Taekwoon led them to the cashier for the down payment. Just right after they finished their transaction, someone entered the store and made a loud greeting.

“Good afternoon! Ah, Taekwoonie! I want to order something, please!” greeted Hakyeon as he waved to Taekwoon. The girls, recognizing the voice, turned to see Hakyeon and gasped audibly. Hakyeon, knowing that the girls recognized him, smiled really widely at them and greeted them, “Hello!” They greeted back nervously, grinning widely like they didn’t believe that it’s real. Still, they knew that it’s not good to stay there longer just because they wanted to know what the Cha Hakyeon wanted to do there, they also bid their goodbye and gave him a quick congratulation on his engagement with Hongbin.

“Ah, such well-mannered kids… They are Wonshik’s fans, right? Their faces look familiar,” commented Hakyeon as he let Taekwoon to lead him to the seat at the side.

“Yeah. They also know that Wonshik and I are boyfriends, but they keep it a secret,” replied Taekwoon. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Are they here because they’re stalking you?” asked Hakyeon. Taekwoon simply shook his head.

“Maybe they tried to stalk Wonshik, but no such luck. I reminded them that stalking is not good, though,” replied Taekwoon. Hakyeon nodded in satisfaction, then Taekwoon asked, “But why are you here, Hakyeon?”

“I’m glad you asked! Actually, I need a hand bouquet for my wedding. Wonshik told me that you know about flower language, so I think you’re perfect to make a bouquet for me and Hongbin,” explained Hakyeon with a smile so bright it could put the sun to shame.

“Hmm… I thought the wedding package includes your hand bouquet?” asked Taekwoon.

“It does, but I want to purchase one from you, no matter what. This is a special day and I want the bouquet done by our special friend,” said Hakyeon with a wide smile. That made Taekwoon felt really touched, for being considered as a special friend to Hakyeon and Hongbin, so he agreed to the request.

Hakyeon told him that he’s fine with anything as long as Taekwoon was the one who arranged it, but Taekwoon didn’t want to be half-assed. He asked about their birthday, remembering the fascination Wonshik had over birth flowers. Then he also asked about the suits Hakyeon and Hongbin would be wearing, as well as the rest of the decor so he could adjust to the whole ambience. After noting down everything he needed, he told Hakyeon that he’d give him the most beautiful bouquet.

“I’m very sure you will,” said Hakyeon. “Anyway, how about the payment? It’s better to make down payment first right?”

“It’s on the house,” replied Taekwoon lightly, wanting to pay for it instead. Hakyeon glared at him seriously.

“I’m still paying. It’s _my_ wedding bouquet. If you want to send an extra arrangement, go for it, but I’m paying this one. Now tell me how much I must pay,” said Hakyeon sternly. Taekwoon knew that when Hakyeon gave him that look, he wouldn’t be able to object. He led Hakyeon to the cashier for payment, although he sneakily inputted his employee discount code just because he could. Hakyeon didn’t even suspect a thing, and Taekwoon was glad.

Before bidding his goodbye, Hakyeon gave the invitation card to Taekwoon, almost forgetting to do so. He also gave Wonshik’s to Taekwoon, just in case he still wanted to come despite the impossible schedule. Then, it hit him, that there was a high possibility for Wonshik to miss his best friend’s wedding due to his schedule, and how Hakyeon seemed to accept that fact. It made him felt so terribly selfish in some ways, for sulking over how little time he had with Wonshik for the past weeks. At the very least, he still could stay with Wonshik every day, while Hakyeon could only meet him if their schedule happened to meet, or in special occasion like this. And even like that, there was still clashing schedule preventing them to meet with each other.

That also reminded him of Wonshik’s parents, and the sister he always talked about but hadn’t seen yet. He could tell just how much Wonshik loved his family and how much they loved him back, and yet they could barely meet regularly. Compared to them, what Taekwoon had was plenty enough.

Before going back to his current task, Taekwoon took out his phone and sent a simple encouraging message to Wonshik. He didn’t know when Wonshik would see it, but he just wanted to give some positive energy to him. To his surprise, Wonshik replied right away, in form of short video. It seemed that he was in the dance studio, in his usual sleeveless top and apple hair, grinning widely despite the obvious fatigue.

_“Thanks for the encouragement, Hyung. I hope you’re doing great at work too. Anyway, it seems that I’ll be late again tonight… Sorry. Please have good meals and rest well, okay?”_

Wonshik puckered his lips for a small long-distance kiss, and it seemed that his crews saw it because he could hear loud cheering in the background. He saw how Wonshik seemed to be flustered, blushing from cheeks to ears, before mumbling quick _“See you tonight.”_ and ended the video.

Taekwoon sighed, feeling really warm inside, and stashed back his phone before going back to his table with a repressed smile. He saw Byulyi smirking teasingly at him and he blushed at the realization that she must’ve seen and heard the video message.

“I’ll pretend that I see and hear nothing,” she commented.

Taekwoon’s blush only got deeper at that.


	30. Chapter 30

Only one day left before the concert, and Wonshik had a day off to replenish his energy. So far the preparation went well, even with a bit hitch here and there, including the incident when he had to take 3 days off unexpectedly because of Taekwoon’s heat. It was the first one he got after they mated, so Wonshik wanted to be there to see what changes happened because of that. Taekwoon tried to convince Wonshik that he could try handling it on his own, but Wonshik wasn’t having any of it. Taekwoon didn’t object afterwards, fully knowing that he’d take every extra second with Wonshik.

Still, although Wonshik had a day off that day, Taekwoon had to go to work. It was probably one of the rare days around that time when Taekwoon woke up earlier than Wonshik. The Alpha was still snoring loudly when Taekwoon stepped out from the bed, and still completely out of it as Taekwoon was ready to go. He snuck into their room quietly, placing a gentle peck on Wonshik’s cheek before going out.

As Taekwoon arrived at the shop and was preparing to open it, his phone rang and he found a short message from Wonshik.

> **Wonshikkie**   
>  _Hyuuuuungggg_ _  
>  _ _Why don’t you wake me up /ㅁ\_ _  
>  _ _I wanna kiss u good morning_ _  
>  _ _/3\ /3\ /3\_

Taekwoon chuckled at just how cute his mate was, reminding him that no matter how mature he seemed most of the times, Wonshik was the younger one between them. He bit his lower lip to suppress his smile as he typed a quick reply.

> **Taekwoon**   
>  _I’ve kissed you good morning when you’re still sleeping, so consider it done_

He quickly stashed his phone afterwards, knowing that he had to work instead of chatting with his mate. But around half an hour later, Wonshik arrived at Blue Blossom, greeting both Jaehwan and Taekwoon with a wide grin.

“Are you here for some flowers or for Taekwoon- _hyung_?” teased Jaehwan.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_. He forgot something when he went to work,” replied Wonshik easily. Taekwoon scrunched his eyebrows when he heard that.

“I’m sure I bring all my stuffs, though?” commented Taekwoon.

“Yeah, but you forgot one thing,” replied Wonshik. Before Taekwoon could ask what it was or check his bag, Wonshik already hooked his hand on Taekwoon’s nape and leaned in for a quick kiss. It was so sudden it left Taekwoon stunned even after Wonshik stepped back.

“There you go. See you on lunch, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik with a playful grin. He bid Jaehwan a goodbye and quickly walked out from the shop.

Only after the door clicked shut did Taekwoon realized what was happening, blushing hard from face to neck.

* * *

Wonshik was picking Taekwoon up from the shop when it’s time for him to go home. He laced their fingers together as they walked, enjoying their time together after spending so much time apart.

“Are you coming to Hakyeon and Hongbin’s wedding tomorrow?” asked Taekwoon.

“I am. Hwang- _nim_ also prepares styling team for us who wants to attend. I’ve signed myself us and you too,” replied Wonshik.

“Huh, why would you sign me up? I don’t even work in your company!” asked Taekwoon in surprise.

“Money maker privilege,” joked Wonshik. “I’ve asked Hwang- _nim_ ’s permission and he said okay. Plus, he wants to see just what kind of person managed to steal my heart,” explained Wonshik more seriously. “Plus, the stylist _noona_ all want to see you and match your style with mine. You know, since were mates and all.”

Taekwoon felt his face getting hot upon hearing the answer. He could imagine just how much Wonshik boasted about him to his colleagues. He heard some stories from Hakyeon and Hongbin, but he didn’t know the full extent of it. He just hoped that when he finally met them, their expectation wouldn’t be too high.

“How’s the bouquet for Hakyeon, by the way? He told me that he ordered one from you,” asked Wonshik.

“It’s ready to be brought tomorrow. I just hope that Hakyeon will like it,” replied Taekwoon.

“Hakyeon will love it, I’m sure,” said Wonshik with a warm smile. And since Wonshik said so, he believed that Hakyeon would.

* * *

Wonshik woke him up early since they had to go to the company’s building for hair and makeup. Taekwoon was still half asleep as Wonshik led him to the shower and helped him washed, and also with the clothes. They only wore comfortable tee and jeans since they’re going to change them anyway. He had prepared a tote bag filled with drinks, their packed breakfast, and both of their purses. After making sure that nothing was left behind, they went.

Taekwoon was considerably awake by the time they arrived at the company’s building, and Wonshik led him the way. They walked passed several people Wonshik knew and they greeted each other, with Wonshik introducing Taekwoon as his mate with a little too much delight. Still, Taekwoon was glad that no one seemed to look at him negatively so far. Some even recognized him from the few times Taekwoon showed up under Wonshik’s invitations.

When they arrived at the designated room, Wonshik greeted everyone loudly and bowed to them. Taekwoon followed behind him, and soon enough he waa crowded by several people he assumed to be the stylists.

“Whoa, he really has nice proportion! Tall, wide shoulders, slim waist… Wait, I know which suit will look good on him,” one of the beautiful women said after she took a quick look at Taekwoon’s figure.

“ _Noona_ , don’t forget that I’m his date! Match our style, please!” reminded Wonshik.

“You know we have one whole boyband, and another one debuting really soon, and all of them are giants like you two. We have enough stock of matching suits. I just need to find out whose outfit fits you and your mate,” she replied lightly as she quickly scanned the hanged clothes. Her eyes fell on a set of suit and she pulled it out with a wide grin.

“This should work out just fine!” she said as she showed up the suits in his hands. It was navy with white thin stripes, and although the two sets she was holding seemed identical at the first glance, the cut were slightly different. She handed one to Wonshik and the other one to Taekwoon. “The changing station is over there; Wonshik should be able to help you,” she said to Taekwoon. He thanked her and followed Wonshik to the other room to change.

The suit fit him surprisingly well, and it didn’t felt as heavy as it looked. He vaguely wondered if that’s the difference between tailored suits and the store-bought ones.

“If you like this suit, I can ask to purchase this. Usually these stage clothes are donated or auctioned after the promotion period is over,” said Wonshik when he saw how Taekwoon seemed to fancy the suit. But Taekwoon shook his head at that offer.

“No, thanks. I’ll just have one tailored for me instead,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik didn’t press further, just smiled and nod.

“Let’s have a pair tailored for us, then. I’ll ask where they made this. We’re going to need it for our wedding anyway,” said Wonshik smoothly. Taekwoon didn’t know whether he wanted to just duck in embarrassment or to flick his finger on Wonshik’s forehead for being smoothly cheesy like that, and in the end he chose the latter. Wonshik only chuckled at Taekwoon’s reaction, caressing his burning cheek lovingly without caring about the flick.

They went back to get their hair and makeup done, and he was surprising the hair stylist by voicing a request to have Wonshik’s hair slicked back. He was blushing hard afterwards, but he thought that the result really worth the embarrassment. Taekwoon was also surprised when he saw himself at the mirror after the hair and makeup. Whatever magic they worked on him, it worked really well.

“ _Noona_ , _Hyung_ , looks like I’ll have to hire you guys to handle our hair and makeup on our wedding day,” said Wonshik playfully after he saw what they did on Taekwoon. He had told himself before that he couldn’t possibly fall even more in love with the older Omega, and yet there he was, falling all over again like a fool.

“Say that only after you have a fixed wedding date. Now quit dreaming and move it, we still have more people to take care,” said the stylist _hyung_ as he pushed Wonshik away from the seat. Wonshik chuckled at that, then quickly stood up and held Taekwoon’s hand to lead him out.

“SeMiNa are next door right?” asked Wonshik to the staffs before he went out.

“Yep, just knock. Your car key is in the reception desk,” replied one of the stylist _noona_.

“Thanks,” he said before stepping out. Taekwoon gave him a questioning look, and Wonshik was quick to explain. “We’re going in several cars, since Hakyeon said that the venue doesn’t have parking spot for bus. So I’ll be driving one, and the girls from our girl group are going with us. They’re cool with us taking a detour to Blue Blossom first.”

They stopped in front of the next room’s door and Wonshik knocked loudly. “Hello, this is your Kakao Taxi driver Kim Ravi. I’m here to pick up Sejeong- _ssi_ , Mina- _ssi_ , and Nayoung- _ssi_ for the trip to Hakyeon- _ssi_ and Hongbin- _ssi_ ’s wedding,” announced Wonshik loudly. Taekwoon snorted at his announcement, and he could hear laughter and giggles from inside the room.

Three girls came out from the room while still bidding goodbyes to their friends inside, then greeted both Wonshik and Taekwoon. Wonshik quickly introduced them to each other, before going to the front desk to get the key and then to the basement for the car. The girls sat on the back, letting Taekwoon took the front seat with Wonshik on the wheel.

Wonshik reminded them that they’re going to drop by the florist first to get Hakyeon’s bouquet. Taekwoon told them to just wait in the car while he got down to take it, but Wonshik rolled down his window and he could hear Jaehwan’s loud scream when he saw Taekwoon entering the shop. Taekwoon was quick to get back into the car again, blushing hard as he carefully cradled the white box on his lap. The cause seemed to be whatever conversation he had with Jaehwan during the short time he went in.

Taekwoon and Wonshik quickly went to find Hakyeon as soon as they arrived at the hotel. The staffs led them to the changing room, and they went into Hakyeon’s room. He was having a few finishing touches, standing up while facing the door. Whether it’s the styling or his aura in general, Hakyeon looked really ethereal. He was wearing black jacquard suit with white shirt, and white fabric tied around his waist. It looked somewhat traditional with a modern twist, and it suited him well.

Hakyeon greeted them cheerfully, and Taekwoon handed him the white box he had been holding. Carefully, Hakyeon put it on the table and opened it, revealing a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, white roses, snowberries, and dusty miller. Hakyeon took it out carefully, awed by the beauty.

“Hakyeon- _ssi_ , don’t cry just yet, I haven’t set your makeup just yet,” teased the makeup artist. That brought a wide grin to his face instead, and he thanked both Taekwoon and Wonshik for coming, especially to Taekwoon for making the bouquet.

“What time are you leaving?” asked Hakyeon to Wonshik, already knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay for too long.

“I’ll have to leave by 11, 12 the latest. So, yeah, I can’t join the lunch, but I can stay for the whole ceremony,” replied Wonshik. Hakyeon let out a defeated sigh, but he knew that he could only accept the situation.

“Then I have one request. When I walk down the aisle, sing for me. Just one song,” requested Hakyeon. Wonshik bursted out a chuckle when he heard that.

“But I’m a rapper!” he protested. Hakyeon smacked his back hard enough for the sound to fill the whole room.

“Come on, I know you can sing too. I’m the mother who doesn’t give birth to you, remember? Now, sing me one song for when I walk down the aisle,” said Hakyeon more sternly as he held Wonshik’s shoulder so hard.

“What song?” asked Wonshik defeatedly.

“Jung Yup- _sunbaenim_ ’s ‘Nothing Better’,” replied Hakyeon almost immediately, as if he already had that planned since long ago.

“ _Now_ you’re being too much!” protested Wonshik.

“Come ooooon, I’ve heard you sing all the time for guides and I know you learn a lot from Hongbin too. It’s just one song, Wonshikkie. Please? One song for me?” coaxed Hakyeon. Wonshik sighed defeatedly again and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll sing ‘Nothing Better’ for you and Hongbin,” agreed Wonshik. Hakyeon grinned widely and quickly hugged him, kissing him on both cheeks that made Wonshik screamed and wiped his cheeks in disgust.

They bid their goodbyes to him since he still needed to get ready, and then they asked the staffs for Hongbin’s changing room. Taekwoon was seriously taken aback when he entered the room, looking at just how ethereal Hongbin was. He looked just as dazzling as Hakyeon, with his navy jacquard suit. It seemed that both of them went for contemporary traditional look, and it worked really well with them.

“Ooh, I recognize those suits. You borrowed them from the company, didn’t you?” teased Hongbin. After he accepted the handshake and hug from Wonshik.

“We have plenty of resources, so why not use it?” replied Wonshik lightly. They had a light chitchat, Hongbin voicing out his nervousness and hoped that he wouldn’t screw up later. After giving some reassurances to Hongbin, Wonshik and Taekwoon left since it’s almost time for the ceremony.

“They both look amazing,” commented Taekwoon as they walked.

“Yeah, they are,” agreed Wonshik. Then he smiled fondly at Taekwoon and said, “You look really amazing too; I think I fall in love again.”

Taekwoon ducked his face in embarrassment and slapped Wonshik’s arm hard.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and heartwrenching. Taekwoon personally thought that Wonshik singing out a love ballad with lots of emotion played a part on making it more mellow, and honestly Taekwoon was surprised to hear just how good Wonshik was at ballad.

But just as he said earlier, Wonshik had to leave once the ceremony was over. He stayed long enough to have his photo taken with Hakyeon, Hongbin, and Taekwoon, but he hurriedly went afterwards.

“I’ve given the car key to Mina, and one of the manager _hyung_ will take you and the others back to the company’s building later after the event. I’ll see you later tonight,” said Wonshik before turning away, but Taekwoon held him still.

“Be careful. And good luck. See you later tonight,” said Taekwoon quickly. Wonshik nodded and smiled, then leaned close to give him a quick goodbye kiss. For a moment Taekwoon forgot that they’re in public, but he was quickly pulled into reality when Wonshik stepped away and mumbled a low ‘bye’ while waving his hand. The other guests in his table smirked at him teasingly, and he quickly ducked his head in embarrassment.

* * *

It was very late at night when Wonshik returned home, finding Taekwoon sleeping while cuddling a pillow on the couch. Seemed that Taekwoon was trying to stay awake until Wonshik returned but he failed miserably. It’s hard not to get so touched seeing the older Omega like that, so Wonshik quietly stored his bag into his studio room before carefully returned to the couch, gently removing the pillow from Taekwoon’s hold. Taekwoon was quick to latch himself to Wonshik instead, seemingly unaware of the situation around him and acted purely on instinct. It really melted Wonshik’s heart even more.

Carefully, he lifted Taekwoon and carried him to bed, lying together since he didn’t dare to peel away Taekwoon’s arms. He simply arranged the pillow, and skillfully pulled up the blanket with his foot and covered them both. Still, sleep didn’t find him as soon as it usually did. He still could feel the leftover energy from the concert, and the rush of adrenaline thinking about what he’s going to do at the second day concert.

Burying his nose on Taekwoon’s hair, he inhaled deeply to calm himself down.

 _Just a little bit more_ , he thought to himself. _We’re almost there. Just a little bit more._


	31. Chapter 31

It was the second day of the concert and Taekwoon could only catch a glimpse of Wonshik before he had to rush out from the apartment again, going to the venue for sound check and rehearsal.

Since the concert was a small one, all the tickets were for the standing ones, and because of that Wonshik had to do the ticketing by himself since he wasn’t given any free ticket quota. He said he asked for Hongbin’s help to secure a ticket since he somewhat always had the luck for it, and by some miracle he managed to secure him the front area ticket with a very low queue number. If things went smoothly, Taekwoon should be able to secure the front row.

Still, since it would be a standing concert, Taekwoon decided that he’d take plenty of rest before going to the venue. He took his time lounging in the living room, eating snacks while watching TV, and later rummaging their wardrobe to pick the most comfortable clothes to wear to the concert. He double checked his purse too, making sure the queueing time and the number of his ticket. Wonshik gave him his concert lightstick and Taekwoon made sure he put it in the bag too. Then, remembering the candies and chocolates he received from the last time, he made a mental note to buy some so he could share those to the others.

After cleaning up the house and having afternoon snack, Taekwoon went to the venue with high excitement.

* * *

Just like the last time, the area around the concert venue was packed. He looked around as he walked towards his queuing area, and he spotted the girls that ordered a bouquet from him before. They spotted him too, then waved their hands cheerfully.

“ _Oppa_ , the bouquet is beautiful! Thank you!” said one of them when Taekwoon was close enough to them.

“I just made the arrangement. Thank you all for making that order,” replied Taekwoon with a smile.

“By the way… The  _unnie_  in your place… The one named Byulyi… Is she single?” asked another one shyly. Her friends were quick to tease her, and she blushed deeply because of that.

“Hmm, I never ask. But feel free to ask her yourself. She should be covering my shift again tomorrow so you should be able to meet her,” said Taekwoon. She seemed to light up hearing that, and he couldn’t help but think that she’s really cute like that.

Just like before, they shared some Wonshik-related knick-knacks they got, and this time Taekwoon was prepared with snacks to give to them. They also helped him to give away those snacks, telling him how those things usually worked. While he was giving away the snacks, some people recognized his voice and he made a shushing gesture, which was replied with mouth zipping gesture from the other person. What made him even more touched was how many of them whispered  _‘thank you for taking care of Ravi’_  and other encouraging words as they went.

He stayed with those girls as they waited for the queuing area to be opened, talking about all sort of things. They told him about how they first discovered Wonshik, how they finally decided to follow his career. It’s refreshing to hear from Wonshik’s fans, about how he influenced their lives, about how he inspired them to be a better person. Taekwoon told them too about how thankful Wonshik was to his fans, about how precious they were to him, and he could see just how touched they were hearing that.

Then they told him that they also went to the first day of concert and how Wonshik cried during one song, and showed him the lyrics. He recognized some parts of the lyrics being some of the things Wonshik often voiced his concern about, and he could understand why he cried.

When it was really close to the queuing time, something came up in their SNS notification and they checked it. Apparently it was a fan event, and they shared it to Taekwoon as well.

“Whoa, he’s going to cry harder than yesterday from this,” commented Taekwoon when he heard about it. They all laughed at that, agreeing that it would definitely happen.

A few more minutes and the staffs began to announce the queue area opening. They told the ticket holders to go to their designated queuing area, and Taekwoon parted with those girls since they had different area. They bid goodbye and good luck to each other, then went to their respective places.

* * *

The concert was a blast. Taekwoon finally realized why people were fighting to get the front row ticket after he experienced it himself. Although sitting on the tribune had its own benefit, standing up front and seeing Wonshik up close on stage threw him into a form of euphoria he had never experienced before.

While he often interacted with Wonshik on daily basis, seeing him on stage was a different experience. On stage, he was Ravi, the charismatic and energetic rapper who could ignite the whole place just by his presence. He was soft and playful during the ment, but when he performed, he showed everyone that he’s the kind of person everyone would want to follow until the end of time.

And there’s another side of him, the sensitive and delicate part of him, that he showed unabashedly during one of the songs. It was the song he made with much frustration, until it finally bloomed beautifully. And the emotional surge was amplified by the fan event, where they shouted out a slight chance in his lyrics, turning the part where he demeaned himself into a heartfelt compliment, and that put him to silence from all the feelings he got. He turned away, hiding his tears from the audience, while the song was still playing in the background. The crowds chanted his name, “Kim Wonshik!!” over and over again until the song ended. He finally turned back towards them, smiling gently although it was clear that he had been crying earlier.

The audiences cried along with him. Taekwoon also couldn’t hold back his emotion, the pride he had on Wonshik and the gratitude he had towards Wonshik’s fans. It was truly a beautiful moment.

But after all the tears they shed, Wonshik made sure that they wouldn’t end the concert with such heavy heart. He brought out the song that didn’t just light up the mood, but also set them on fire. And, as he always did on that song, he took off his shirt to show them his perfectly sculpted body. As for Taekwoon, no matter how many times he saw and touched those abs, the act made him scream along with the crowds.

Still, every concert had to end, and it was time for them to say goodbye. He waved at the crowds, walking towards the backstage to prepare for the encore.

When he came out again with a cheerful song, the crowds welcomed him. He let his dancers had a show off while he cheered for them from the side, calling out their names one by one.

After the song ended, he thanked everyone and the staffs, also his family and the people who couldn’t come to the concert. And then Wonshik stared straight at Taekwoon, with the look that made Taekwoon felt as if he was the center of Wonshik’s universe.

“And thank you for my mate, my dearest Taekwoonie- _hyung_ , for coming here tonight and for supporting me always. I miss you so much, and I swear I’m going to pay my dues to you,” he said heartfully, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but blush at that.

“Last song,  _‘Lean on Me’_ ,” announced Wonshik, before the music played.

Wonshik was once again performing for everyone on stage, but then he started walking towards the side, where some some steps were placed. He walked down, followed by the securities, and began touring between the barricades. He rapped as he held out his hand, letting the audiences to touch him as he walked.

As he reached the last part of his song, he walked to the frontmost row, pacing quickly until he stopped right in front of Taekwoon and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together as he stared at him and only him.

“ _Now let’s stop talking about work and listen to me. I have stories and joke for you; and I’ll even act cute_.”

Taekwoon was blushing, knowing that Wonshik would— _had_  totally done it for him. But then Wonshik pulled Taekwoon’s hand and slipped it under his shirt, making his palm lay flat against his skin, running it up along his torso as he smirked.

“ _Attention; if you want I can get sexy too_.”

Taekwoon was sure his face was burning by then, and he really couldn’t hear anything beside his own racing heartbeat despite all the noises around him. Thankfully, Wonshik guided his hand away before his knees could give up.

“ _Attention; if you will smile, I can do anything_.”

And Wonshik just have to kiss his knuckles, grinning stupidly wide before walking back towards the stage, not letting go of Taekwoon’s hand until he could no longer hold it.

That was probably one of the wildest concert experience Taekwoon ever had.

Wonshik sang the last part on the stage, finishing the song with a large heart pose and a wide grin. Then he told everyone to wait up a bit as he ran down the stage again, towards the still dazed Taekwoon, and the people around Taekwoon just stared in a mixture of awe, shock, and anticipation.

“ _Hyung_ ,” called Wonshik with his stupid wide grin, making Taekwoon ducked his head in embarrassment. But Wonshik reached out to take his hand, holding it firmly like he was the most precious being in the entire world.

“ _Hyungie_ … This is probably isn’t as sweet or romantic as Hongbin’s proposal to Hakyeon, but I want you to know that I will never, ever be ashamed to confess my love to you,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t know how it was possible, but he felt his whole face was burning even more.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_ , please look at me,” pleaded Wonshik. Slowly, Taekwoon lifted his gaze, all while trying not to faint from how hard and fast his heart was beating.

“Jung Taekwoon… Will you give me the honor to be your husband?” asked Wonshik.

The whole place was silent. Everyone was holding their breath, holding their voice as they waited for Taekwoon’s answer.

Slowly, Taekwoon reached for the mic in Wonshik’s hand and brought it close to his lips, while his eyes never left Wonshik’s.

“Yes. I do,” said Taekwoon softly.

The whole place erupted in scream, shaking the ground with their enthusiasm. Wonshik was smiling widely, already close to tears again. And, before Wonshik could do it first, Taekwoon leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

They were giggling when they stepped back, and Wonshik gestured him to hop over the railing. Taekwoon seemed unsure, but the people around him said that they’d help, so he did it. He hopped over, letting Wonshik to lace their hands together as he brought him up to the stage. Together with the other crews, they gave one last salute towards the audiences, and wrapped up the concert.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you propose to me like that!” Taekwoon was half yelling, dropping himself to the couch as he ran both of his hands through his hair. They had returned to the apartment after having a small post-concert mini fanmeeting to further announce their relationship. Apparently Wonshik also already pocketed the permission from Hwang- _nim_  but he kept it secret from everyone until he proposed to Taekwoon.

“Don’t blame me! You said you want a public proposal!” replied Wonshik as he plopped right next to him. Taekwoon huffed loudly as he dropped his head to Wonshik’s lap, staring up at him with a cute pout.

“I know. I’m just not expecting that you’ll do it while I’m literally surrounded by your fans, watching your concert. I thought you’d… I don’t know, usher me to the stage first? Or to the backstage? Or maybe propose me at the mini fanmeet after the concert? I don’t know, something other than proposing to me while there’s an iron barricade between us?” said Taekwoon.

“Should I redo it in a more romantic setting?” asked Wonshik.

“No,” replied Taekwoon immediately. “It’s perfect. It’s rough and reckless but so very genuine and very you. I don’t want you to propose me in any other way,” he added.

“Then why are you complaining?” asked Wonshik with a chuckle. Taekwoon’s lips just protrude even further in a very adorable way.

“I’m not complaining,” he denied cutely. Wonshik just chuckled in reply, swallowing his  _‘yes you totally are’_  and leaned down to kiss Taekwoon instead.

“I haven’t planned anything after this, though,” admitted Wonshik.

“Good,” said Taekwoon as he sat back up, resting his head on Wonshik’s shoulder instead. “Because I want to plan it. I want to plan our wedding. You can’t be the only one preparing all the sweet surprises in our relationship,” he added, half-protesting, but that made him looked even more endearing in Wonshik’s eyes.

“Okay,” agreed Wonshik easily as always.

“And you still need to meet my parents. Formally. Your family meets mine. We have to do it the right way,” added Taekwoon again, completely serious.

“I know. I’ll tell my family and you tell yours. Then we’ll arrange everything,” said Wonshik calmly. Taekwoon sighed then stood up from the couch, seemingly still bothered with something. But before Wonshik could ask or stand up as well, Taekwoon turned and straddled Wonshik, sitting on his lap with his arms circling around his neck.

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight. My heart is still beating too fast,” murmured Taekwoon with that cute pout that also made him look irresistibly sexy.

“Mine too,” replied Wonshik just as quietly, while gently circling his arms around the slim waist. “Shall we not sleep tonight?” he whispered in Taekwoon’s ear, with unspoken promises that made Taekwoon shivered in anticipation.

“Don’t even think of holding back,” warned Taekwoon. Wonshik giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I won’t be able to,” assured Wonshik.


	32. Chapter 32

Telling their respective families about their marriage plan was easy, but letting the two families met was a whole other case. Wonshik found them a nice place to gather, a restaurant recommended by Hongbin, and he managed to reserve a private room since Taekwoon’s family was pretty huge. He would be bringing not just his parents and 3 older sisters, but also his 2 brother-in-law, a nephew, and his youngest sister’s fiancé. Meanwhile, Wonshik only brought along his parents and little sister. That alone already made Taekwoon argued that he should be the one paying for the lunch, and Wonshik knew best that he shouldn’t try to debate it.

Thankfully, when the day came, Wonshik’s sister Jiwon could immediately click with Taekwoon’s sisters. She’s especially close to Hyemi, both being female Beta. The girls shared their stories of having the male Alpha in the family chasing away all possible lovers and mates, in which Seonghan and Wonshik pretended not to hear. Haewon and Hyunshik also clicked really quick, both being really gentle in nature.

But both Seonghan and Minji were obviously glaring at each other, as if trying to dominate the other without backing off. Suddenly Wonshik felt bad about running his mouth on how his first meeting with Seonghan ended pretty badly. As much as Minji liked to tease Wonshik, she’s about just as protective as her son when it comes to her children.

“You know,” Hyunsik started to talk a bit louder, squeezing Minji’s hand lightly to stop her from glaring at Seonghan, “When Minji’s parents and my parents met, it was really tense. At that time, the society was still more conservative than now. Her parents wanted an Alpha mate for her, while my parents preferred that I have a male Alpha mate rather than the female one.”

Everyone was listening closely to him, and Minji even seemed to tear up a bit. “But we can’t choose whom we fall in love with, can we? It just… happens. And reflecting from what our parents decided at that time, Minji and I, too, want to let our children be with the one they love. I hope that, despite the rocky beginning, you will let our son Wonshik be with your son Taekwoon to make them be even happier than they already has.”

Seonghan also looked significantly more relaxed, remembering that one time he and Wonshik went for some seafood together and how he learned about Wonshik’s family and his own circumstances. He could see how Wonshik talked very fondly about his family, about his Omega father, and his genuinely good gestures that pushed Seonghan to believe in him.

He also remembered about how boldly Taekwoon defended their relationship. Takewoon, his obedient child, the timid and shy Taekwoon, dared to stand between him and the man he loved to protect their love. He must be blind if he couldn’t see just how much they loved each other, and cruel if he were to tear them apart.

“Although my meeting with Haewon is arranged, what happened afterwards was our own choice,” said Seonghan slowly. “I didn’t let Taekwoon choose before because I was afraid that he would be taking the wrong path. I want the best for him. But I forgot that what I have right now exist because we made a choice despite our parents’ arrangement.”

Seonghan turned to Taekwoon, then to Wonshik. “I’ll let both of you choose each other. Just don’t forget to be happy,” he said simply. His wife and children were smiling proudly at him, while the Kim were nodding in agreement.

Taekwoon felt a hand cupping his own and squeezed it gently, and he turned to see Wonshik smiling softly and looking at him with so much love like he always did. There was also something else in his eyes, like he was holding back himself from doing something, and Taekwoon could guess what it was.

“Go on, do some PDA like a healthily drunk in love couple,” teased Minji. Wonshik choked and his face went red in no time, while the others were snorting and laughing at the teasing.

“I’ll close my eyes and pretend that I know nothing if that makes you more comfortable,” added Seonghan nonchalantly. Wonshik stared at him with wide eyes, eyebrows shooting up high.

“Seonghan- _ssi_ , what—”

Wonshik’s words were cut off as Taekwoon cupped one side of his cheek and kissed the other side. The older Omega sure liked the deep blush spreading all over Wonshik’s face and neck, and he grinned widely at just how cute his mate was.

“Stop acting like you have any shame and kiss me already,” said Taekwoon teasingly. Wonshik chuckled nervously, but he did cup Taekwoon’s cheeks and softly kissed his forehead.

“If you want more, wait until we got home,” murmured Wonshik before he pulled away, leaning back to his seat with a cute grin that didn’t suit his seductive whisper from before. Taekwoon only nodded with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

The rest of the lunch was nice, and it ended with a little battle of who paid the bill for the lunch. Both Seonghan and Minji both pulled out their cards at the cashier, but the cashier only smiled widely and told them that Wonshik had paid it already. Apparently he wasn’t going to the toilet when he excused himself earlier. He pretended not to see their glare.

After promising to see each other again sometime soon, followed by Wonshik’s long hug for Jiwon, they bid their goodbyes and went home separately.

“That went well,” commented Wonshik as they walked to the bus stop.

“That went more than well,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled at him, holding him close by the waist.

* * *

Planning a wedding seemed easy enough, until Taekwoon had to actually do it himself. Wonshik was more than willing to help, and he even told Taekwoon not to worry about the budget since he had plenty saved for that. Taekwoon was immensely thankful for that, but he declined Wonshik offer to help around with stuffs. He had witnessed how Wonshik was busy enough with his job, so he took no more than some phone numbers for the tailors his company frequented to, also the hotels and restaurants that Hakyeon and Hongbin shortlisted for their wedding.

Jaehwan and the others from Blue Blossom were also helpful, telling him where to get some stuffs, which place had the best deal, and many others. Jaehwan’s aunt also offered him to just use Blue Blossom’s service for the flowers, and he took that offer with many gratitude.

On one weekend, Wonshik took him to a tailor that was most recommended by his company’s stylists. He knew that Taekwoon still hadn’t decided on one since he thought about the price too much, so he took the liberty to make the decision. Taekwoon was obviously surprised and a little bit annoyed when he saw where Wonshik took him to, but Wonshik promised that he wouldn’t interfere with other stuffs, so he let Wonshik led him into the shop.

Things were easy from then on, with Taekwoon already knowing what he wanted and Wonshik agreeing to whatever Taekwoon said since he was easy like that. With the matter of their suits done, Wonshik took Taekwoon to have some look at jewelry stores, since Taekwoon told him before that he wanted to choose the ring physically rather than browsing through the online catalogues.

It was the sixth store when Taekwoon finally found what he really liked, but again he was hesitating at the price. Again, Wonshik tried to pay it with his money, but Taekwoon quickly snatched the card away and shoved it back to Wonshik’s hand.

“I want to pay for this one, so shut up and let me think a bit more,” said Taekwoon sternly with a cute pout. Wonshik chuckled at how cute he was, but he respected Taekwoon’s decision and let Taekwoon only took the store’s name card and their catalogue.

But Wonshik, being a sappy mate he was, bought them a pair of swarovski bracelet he had been eyeing since they stepped into the store. Taekwoon wanted to protest, but Wonshik insisted that it’s a substitute for their engagement ring. He wanted something they could comfortably wear, and continued wearing even after the marriage. It was sweet and thoughtful, enough for Taekwoon to let Wonshik clasped the bracelet around his left wrist. Wonshik then offered his right hand, letting Taekwoon clasped the bracelet on his wrist.

When they exit the store, Taekwoon let Wonshik held his left hand, and he couldn’t fight a smile as he saw their matching bracelets.

At the end of the day, after several visits to other stores, they returned to the one Wonshik brought their bracelet from and made the purchase on the ring Taekwoon wanted. Taekwoon looked really satisfied with himself, and Wonshik thanked him with a brief kiss on the forehead.

“How’s the planning? Going smoothly?” asked Wonshik as they had a dinner in their favorite noodle shop.

“Pretty much. If you’re free next weekend, I want to bring you to take a look at the reception halls. Sanghyuk let me borrow his car, so we should be able to visit all 3 I’ve shortlisted in 1 day,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik hummed and nodded in reply, silently reminding himself to free his schedule.

“How about the music? Got it already?” asked Wonshik, ready to offer his extensive list of musicians he could ask a favor or two from.

“One of the first things I’ve wrapped up. Byulyi—one of the employees in Blue Blossom—has a choir group and they’re experienced in many weddings. I’ve watched their videos, and I’m very sure to hire them,” explained Taekwoon. He then pulled out his phone and searched the video he kept, then showed it to Wonshik since he knew that his mate could be a bit picky about it.

Taekwoon watched as Wonshik pulled out his own earphones, listening to the vocals with deep frown on his face. It was hard to read his expression, but Taekwoon really hoped that Wonshik would like their voice as much as Taekwoon did.

When the video ended and Wonshik took off his earphones, he still had that frown on his face and it made Taekwoon felt even more nervous.

“ _Hyung_ …” he started slowly, and Taekwoon bit his inner cheeks, “You sure they aren’t signed with any talent agency or recording label? They’re… whoa. They’re _amazing_. Yes. Definitely yes for them singing at our wedding. Whoa, they’re really something.”

Taekwoon released the breath he didn’t realize he had held, and he’s smiling widely at Wonshik. They discussed the details a bit more as they ate, with Wonshik presenting his guest list to check whether it exceeded the quota or not. Taekwoon also shared his own guest list, and they both laughed at how different their lists were. Taekwoon mostly invited his family members, with a very few friends and co-workers. Meanwhile Wonshik’s guest list consisted of his crews, his CEO, and some very close family members.

They walked home after the dinner, enjoying the silence and each other’s warmth.

“When was the date, again?” asked Wonshik as they entered the elevator.

“Saturday, 19 April,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik nodded in acknowledgement, but Taekwoon couldn’t help to tease him, “Please don’t say that you have a concert on that day.”

“No!” Wonshik quickly spluttered. “But I may or may not have a private performance for you afterwards,” he added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Taekwoon hit his back really hard as Wonshik laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this is going to be the last chapter, but I miscalculated, again. But! The next one is probably the last one for real. Please look forward to it!


	33. Chapter 33

The anxiety that hit his nerve was nothing like Wonshik had ever felt before. He had been performing numerous times, featuring in many famous stars’ stage performances and having his own concerts. But all those were nothing compared to what he was about to face.

Hongbin had come earlier, giving his words of advice to just ‘suck it up like a big Alpha you are’. Hakyeon held him for some support, but it still couldn’t calm his nerves. His parents also tried to give their words of support, and even Jiwon gave him a reassuring hug, and yet he was still on the edge.

Eventually, it was his mother-in-law-to-be, Haewon, who managed to calm him down with her gentle pat on Wonshik’s shoulder. “You will probably stutter and stumble with your oath, but that’s okay. Taekwoon chooses you not just from what you’re good at, but also from what you’re lacking at. If you can’t believe in yourself, believe in Taekwoon who believes in you,” said Haewon with a smile. Wonshik felt much better after that.

When it’s time for him to come out and meet Taekwoon before entering the hall, the nerves hit him again but he tried to play it cool. Yet the moment he and Taekwoon met in front of the hall, he nearly cried his heart out. He really couldn’t believe that it’s happening, that he was standing there with the man he loved, the man he would soon call his husband.

Taekwoon’s arm circling his own was the one keeping him grounded, keeping him from bawling out in front of everyone. He could see the nervousness in Taekwoon’s eyes, as well as happiness and slight disbelief that this was really happening. Wonshik took the hand that touched his arm and kissed it softly before placing it back, chuckling nervously. That made Taekwoon grinned widely as well, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks.

The piano instrumental was played, a cue for them to enter. Wonshik kept a hand over Taekwoon’s on his hand as they walked towards the small stage prepared for them. Both of them glanced around the room, smiling at their friends and families. They reached the front of the stage as the song ended, and there were some words spoken before they were asked to recite their vow.

Wonshik was the first one to spoke his, and he either stumbled or talked too fast as if he was rapping. Taekwoon would squeeze his hands gently whenever he did those, silently reminding him to take a deep breathe and relax. When he was finally done with it, the wedding official teased him, and he blushed deeply like grilled octopus.

Taekwoon’s vow was smoother, flowing nicely and steadily. But as he got closer to the end, his voice started cracking, and it became obvious that he was holding back his tears. Wonshik squeezed his hands in return, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb until Taekwoon regained his composure and continued without a hitch.

They exchanged their rings, and sealed their vows with a chaste kiss that left the two of them giggling like kids.

It was then the time for Byulyi and her friends to perform a song they had been practicing for the last month. Wonshik felt nervous again, while Taekwoon was still blissfully unaware of what would be coming next.

The song’s intro was unfamiliar to Taekwoon’s ears, but he guessed that it’s probably because Wonshik asked them to sing something he was unfamiliar to. After all, he left the song selection to Wonshik, since his mate seemed to have more knowledge in that part.

But as the women started singing, he realized that he didn’t know that song at all. It hit him as a bit odd, since he thought that at the very least he should be able to recognize the song in some way or another. Still, he didn’t think too much about it, and tried to enjoy the performance anyway.

By the chorus, whether it’s the familiarity in the lyrics or the melodies, Taekwoon understood why he wasn’t been able to identify the song. It wasn’t just any song—it was a song Wonshik made. He quickly turned his head to his mate and found him smiling softly, wordlessly confirming that it really was a song he made.

There was a part that truly melt Taekwoon, knowing for sure that it was referring to how they met each other.

“ _Out of all these people, out of all those situations, the percentage of us meeting and falling for each other is zero. It’s not just fate; it’s a miracle._ ”

And it really was a miracle, Taekwoon thought as he looked at Wonshik. The first time they met, he could dismiss it as coincidence. The second time it happened, he started to think that it’s fate. But the fact that they met again for the third time, and for their relationship to bloom to how it was that day, he could agree that it’s a miracle.

The song ended, and the group’s leader Yongsun mentioned that Wonshik wrote and composed the song they’d just performed. They gave Wonshik a bow, and Wonshik bowed in reply. From the corner of his eyes, Wonshik could see his fellow musicians were already eyeing the group, and he thought he wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to contact the group very soon.

“I can’t believe that you still have time to make a song specifically for this wedding in the middle of your hectic jobs,” commented Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled and took Taekwoon’s hand, kissing the knuckles gently.

“For you, my love, everything is possible,” replied Wonshik with a wink.

Taekwoon was blushing hard, and gave him a neck chop in return.

* * *

True to what other married couples told them, Wonshik and Taekwoon didn’t get to do anything much after all the reception and traditional ceremony. They just took warm shower together to save time and went straight to bed, sleeping until the next afternoon. They also didn’t do anything much afterwards, mainly opening and counting the gift money they received. Then came Monday, and they went back to work just as usual.

It took them 2 months until they managed to free their schedule and went for the vacation slash honeymoon Wonshik promised. He booked them a room at a traditional hot spring resort in Japan, letting them to completely relax and forget about work for the time being. Taekwoon was having lots of good laugh because Wonshik was still stumbling around with his Japanese, keeping his phone on translation app almost all the time. Although Taekwoon wasn’t exactly fluent himself, he could proudly say that his conversation was much smoother than Wonshik’s, and he’s really proud of himself for that.

That night, after having a long soak at the hot spring and full-course meal, they sat back at the sitting area and enjoyed the night mountainview. Taekwoon was sitting on Wonshik’s lap, feeling warm and relaxed, with Wonshik loosely wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist.

“This is nice,” commented Wonshik as he rested his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder, inhaling the soft scent of his mate.

“It is,” Taekwoon agreed, feeling like melting after all the relaxation they got in just one day. “I’m blessed to have such a caring husband like you,” he added with a soft pat to Wonshik’s hand on his waist.

“And I’m blessed to have such a lovely husband like you,” replied Wonshik with a kiss to Taekwoon’s temple. Taekwoon tilted his head, and Wonshik knew what he wanted before he even voiced it. He leaned close, letting their lips to meet softly and sweetly.

“Would my beloved husband take great care of me tonight?” asked Taekwoon teasingly.

“Tonight, and countless nights to come,” replied Wonshik firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Forgive me for the long wait; it was sooo hard to find the mood to write this. ANYWAY thank you to everyone who has read and followed this story up to the end. Your love gives me power to continue writing. Please look forward to my future works as well!


End file.
